Suffocation
by Acid Kin
Summary: Peu importe qui il est, c'est la dernière de mes préoccupations. Il est trop sûr de lui, trop libre, beaucoup trop... Pour qui se prend-il ? Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ? Sa seule vue me rend dingue. S'ils sont tous à ses pieds, même Kurosaki, moi je le briserai. Rien ne peut me résister. Je le détruirai. Et ça me donnera tout mon sens... Je ne suis né que pour ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Suffocation  
**

_**Pairing :** Grimmjow x Renji (peut-être d'autres, surprise ^o^)  
_

_**Rated :**_ M**  
**

_**Attention :** Contient GORE, VIOLENCE, INJURES, SEXE - YAOI et peut-être pas seulement -  
_

_Pour la première fois, une histoir__e qui n'est pas le fruit de mon seul labeur xD Elle vient des imaginations couplées -pour le meilleur et pour le pire- de deux amis (__Mon cher coéquipier n'étant pas sur Fanfiction malheureusement, il a bâti cette fic avec moi et nous la publions sur mon compte uniquement.)_**  
**

_Acid Kin : D'ailleurs, on sent une légère différence...  
_

_V : Ah vraiment ? (fait l'innocent)  
_

_Acid Kin : Surtout au niveau de la longueur de certaines scènes que je ne détaillerai pas... Enfin pas ici, en tout cas.  
_

_V : Je suis pas certain de ça (va lire)  
_

_Acid Kin *se tire discrètement*  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rivalité**

_Mien, mien, mien..._

Les mots continuaient de se répéter inlassablement dans la tête de l'espada. Il regardait dans le vide. Obsédé par son idée, il en oubliait les choses qui l'entouraient. Les conversations de ses pairs ne lui semblaient plus que des babillages insignifiants. La froideur du marbre sous ses doigts lui évoquaient un corps mort. Son corps à lui. Le tuer pour se l'approprier ? Non, vivant, ce serait mieux...

- Jaggerjack ?

_Mien, mien, mien..._

Ils résonnaient si fort qu'ils en devenaient presque douloureux. Les griffes se rétractèrent. Il pouvait le revoir marcher, la tête haute, sa chevelure flottant derrière lui comme un étendard sanglant. Sa démarche, décontractée et fière à la fois, donnait l'impression qu'il avalait le monde, le piétinait sous ses pieds. Sa silhouette mince, peut-être un peu dégingandée, se mouvait avec aisance, comme s'il ne touchait pas le sol et envoyait balader tout autour de lui. Son insouciance, son orgueil, avaient marqué l'espada. Rien ne semblait assez bien pour lui. Il regardait de haut ceux qu'ils croisaient et s'évanouissait au coin des rues plus vite qu'un fantôme. Il avait détrompé l'ennui de l'espada, attiré son regard.

Comme ensorcelé, ou plutôt piqué de curiosité, l'espada l'avait suivi. Il en avait oublié ce qu'il était venu faire dans le monde humain. Au détour d'une ruelle, sa proie s'était enfin arrêtée. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean serré, elle jetait des regards agressifs aux alentours, comme si elle avait deviné qu'on l'épiait. Puis une autre personne avait déboulé dans la ruelle et son regard s'était fait plus doux, tandis que celui de l'espada s'était enflammé de rage.

Côte à côte, celui qu'il voulait désormais posséder et celui qu'il voulait tuer.

- Jaggerjack !

La voix se faisait plus autoritaire et forte, pas assez cependant pour éteindre l'écho dans la tête de Grimmjow. Celui-ci, plongé dans son souvenir, regrettait de n'avoir pas surgi dans la ruelle, explosé la tête du rouquin dans le caniveau et fait ravalé son ego à son copain aux cheveux écarlates. D'une façon plutôt que d'une autre... Mais bordel quelle jouissance il éprouverait de voir celui-là le supplier de ne pas lui faire de mal, quelle joie de le voir se traîner à ses pieds sans oser relever les yeux... Quel rêve de retenir cette chose si libre ! De la priver de tout ce qui la rendait si remarquable.

Au lieu de ça, il s'était contenté de les filer toute l'après-midi. Il laissa de côté ses missions, pensant que ce ne serait que pour une fois. Puis, il y retourna, encore et encore. Il négligea ses devoirs davantage que d'ordinaire. Il devait savoir qui était le copain de Kurosaki et si, d'ailleurs... il était davantage que ça.

L'agacement gagnait Sozuke, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Quoi qu'il arrive, son expression ne changeait jamais, ce qui en déroutait plus d'un. Tousen frappa la table du poing à sa place. Tous avaient fini par s'impatienter. Le bruit réussit à sortir Grimmjow de sa torpeur. Ses griffes crissèrent sur la surface de la pierre.

- Quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

- Jaggerjack, fais-nous ton rapport ! Réclama le métisse, tandis qu'Aizen acquiesçait avec son ineffable sourire.

Grimmjow serra les dents. Sozuke l'avait chargé de localiser Orihime, mais l'espada avait passé la journée à pister Ichigo... Enfin, plutôt celui qui l'accompagnait. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin en songeant à cette personne. Conscient des regards braqués sur lui, il reprit un air dégagé.

- Rien, lâcha-t-il finalement, avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

Il sentit le regard scrutateur de Gin rivé sur lui.

- Encore occupé à te battre contre Kurosaki ?

- Non... Sinon ce merdeux serait déjà enterré, rétorqua Grimmjow.

Le rire aigre de Nnoitra lui arracha une crispation de dégoût. Jiruga passa sa langue de serpent sur ses lèvres trop minces et ricana :

- Je crois... que ce serait plutôt ton faire-part de décès qu'on aurait reçu.

Deux yeux azurés reluisirent de colère. Grimmjow avait tout de suite détesté Ichigo ; maintenant, il le haïssait. Ichigo, lui, avait ce qu'il convoitait. Sauf s'il le lui volait. La bouche de Grimmjow se fendit en un sourire. Il aurait Red, comme il l'avait baptisé. La pétasse aux cheveux rouges. Il le ferait sien, par tous les moyens. Il l'arracherait à ce crétin de Kurosaki ; ce serait une double-victoire.

Très vite, Red lui mangerait dans la main. Il aurait beau le nier ; il aimerait lui appartenir. Peut-être... Non, assurément il éprouverait de la honte ; il crèverait de honte, mais il aurait tellement aimé que ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'en redemander. Il n'y avait que les putes pour marquer leur corps ainsi. Mais, entre lui et sa proie, il y avait cet insupportable rouquin, cette raclure qui mobilisait toute l'attention de son Red, alors que sa place devrait être à ses genoux à lui. Oui, il l'imaginait très bien à ses pieds, entre ses jambes... Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité. Les trois chefs le considéraient. La voix monocorde de Sozuke s'éleva.

- Tes prochains rapports ont intérêt à se révéler plus... utiles.

Grimmjow lui lança son plus mauvais regard, avant de se lever de son siège et se diriger vers la sortie. Tousen voulut l'arrêter.

- Qui t'a permis de...

- Laisse, l'interrompit Aizen, d'une voix très lasse.

Il ne pourrait jamais contrer les débordements de Grimmjow ; il s'en rendait compte. La bête refusait de se laisser contrôler.

* * *

Il avait passé une bonne soirée. Toutefois, l'attitude de son camarade n'avait cessé de le déconcerter. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ou faire. La façon dont Rukia s'était effacée pour les laisser seuls lui avait paru tout sauf naturelle. Ces derniers temps, dès qu'il sortait en groupe avec Ichigo, ils finissaient la soirée tous les deux, comme si le roux se débrouillait pour leur ménager une heure ou deux.

L'idée qu'Ichigo envisage de sortir avec lui ne le répugnait pas ; quelque part, elle le flattait même un peu. Mais si Ichigo ne le dégoûtait pas, il ne l'attirait pas non plus. De toute façon, chacun lutterait pour dominer l'autre et aucun ne cèderait. En tout cas, jamais Renji. Seul un homme de la trempe de Zaraki serait en mesure de le dominer... Et encore... Renji se secoua. Il devait être bien attaqué par l'alcool pour avoir de telles pensées.

Par miracle, il atteignit ses quartiers du Gotei. Lui-même ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé là. Il détailla l'entrée ; la porte était entrouverte. A tous les coups, il était parti sans fermer. Il éclata de rire sans raison, à s'en plier en deux. Rangeant son trousseau dans la poche interne de son perfecto, il s'insinua dans l'ouverture. Il riait toujours ; il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Dans l'entrée, il buta dans des cadavres de bouteilles, restes de la veille, et se rattrapa au comptoir de sa cuisine auquel il s'agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne touchait plus terre, même quand ses mains lâchèrent le comptoir et qu'il glissa au sol. Il mit un moment à se relever. A peine se redressa-t-il que son rire mourut dans sa gorge ; dans le noir, deux yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

D'abord interdit, Renji se détendit très vite. Il ricana :

- J'savais pas que tu voulais m'baiser à ce point Ichi !

Pas de réponse, mais la silhouette qui émergea de l'ombre n'appartenait pas à Ichigo. Elle était bien trop grande et sa stature, bien trop imposante. Renji ne remua pas et se contenta de le regarder d'un œil incertain, comme s'il croyait à une apparition due à son état d'ébriété avancée.

- Bonsoir.

Au son de cette voix, menaçante et surtout inconnue, il comprit enfin qu'il faisait face à un intrus et commença à reculer. Mais l'alcool dans ses veines rendait ses gestes désordonnés et incohérents. Il s'aida d'une chaise pour se remettre debout, mais elle se renversa et lui avec. Il se retrouva aux pieds de l'inconnu, qui lui souriait d'une manière effrayante. Ses crocs reluisaient dans l'obscurité. Renji se remit sur ses fesses et sa main droite parcourut le plancher humide à la recherche d'une bouteille brisée, jusqu'à ce qu'un pied ne l'écrase. Il gémit de douleur.

- Enculé ! haleta-t-il en tirant pour retirer sa main, mais elle était trop coincée. Tu veux quoi ?

- Oh _mon cœur_, ricana la voix narquoise, tu n'as plus si fière allure...

Renji cligna des yeux, étonné et inquiet. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, les mots et la façon de les prononcer lui déplaisaient plus que s'il s'agissait d'insultes. Un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait. Soudain, il bondit sur ses pieds et frappa l'homme au visage. Il se fit sans doute plus mal qu'à lui. Il ramena à lui son poing ensanglanté. Ses phalanges avaient ripé sur quelque chose de dur, d'aussi dur que de l'os. Il ne chercha pas plus loin ; il devait fuir, sauver sa peau. Il fila vers la salle de bain, l'autre sur ses talons, et s'y enferma à double-tour. C'était inutile ; il ne faisait que retarder le moment fatidique.

- On a pas le temps de jouer ! Ouvre ! lui cria l'homme.

Sa voix possédait quelque chose d'animal, de sauvage. Ses hurlements ressemblaient plus aux rugissements d'un fauve qu'aux cris d'un humain. Renji sentit son poil se hérisser. Lui, avoir peur ? Il se mordit la lèvre, furieux contre lui-même. Il farfouilla dans ses poches, les vida, dans l'espoir de trouver son portable. Peine perdue, il devait être tombé dans la bagarre.

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Puis une lumière blanche l'aveugla et le bruit d'une explosion emplit la petite pièce. Renji se recroquevilla au sol, pour se protéger des débris de la porte qui pleuvaient sur lui. L'inconnu pénétra à l'intérieur. Il s'immobilisa un bref instant histoire de savourer la vue du rouge ramassé sur lui-même. Il rit doucement.

- Pauvre merde...

Il l'empoigna fermement par sa chevelure, avant de le traîner hors de la salle de bain. Renji avait beau se débattre, il déployait tous ses efforts en vain. L'autre le dominait si aisément. A cette pensée, Abarai se révolta. Il réussit à se relever et mordit à pleines dents la main qui le tenait. L'homme le rejeta violemment au sol et lui ficha son pied dans les côtes.

- Enfoiré de fils de pute !

Il pressa la morsure qui saignait abondamment. Renji suffoqua à cause de la force du choc. Un liquide tiède tombait sur sa joue exposée. Du sang dégoulinait entre les doigts de son agresseur. La marque des dents était parfaitement visible. Elles avaient déchiré le derme. L'inconnu se mit à la hauteur du shinigami et il murmura sur un ton menaçant :

- J'te jure que tu le regretteras...

Sur ces mots, il le saisit par le col et le fit quitter terre. Il souriait, amusé par l'impuissance de l'autre. Renji ne pouvait pas esquiver le coup de poing qui l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son dos percuta une étagère et son corps se fracassa contre le mur. Il échoua misérablement par terre. Haletant, il dut lutter pour ne pas s'évanouir. Mais il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Sa vision s'obscurcissait et, comme dans un cauchemar, il voyait le monstre se rapprocher de lui, sans pouvoir le repousser ou se protéger. Il reçut un dernier coup à la tête et cette fois-ci perdit connaissance.

* * *

_Un petit chapitre ayant plutôt une valeur... d'introduction. Il faut bien commencer quelque part XD  
_

_Merci aux lecteurs. Les reviews, critiques constructives, sont appréciées ^^ Et si, par malheur, j'ai manqué une faute d'orthographe etc, signalez-la XD  
_

_Et un dernier merci à mon collaborateur V. (protection de sa vie privée XD).  
_

_- Acid Kin  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Divine sensation  
**

L'eau glacée éclaboussa sa face et il entrouvrit ses paupières lourdes. Ses doigts fébriles grattèrent le sol lisse et froid sous lui. Il avait décuvé. Malheureusement. Les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu, toujours confus. En même temps, de violentes contusions se rappelaient à lui. Il ne souffrait pas d'une simple gueule de bois. S'y ajoutait une douleur à un point précis du crâne, là où sa tête avait heurté le mur de sa maison.

Il voulut se relever et s'avancer vers l'homme qui tenait le seau désormais vide. Il ne put faire qu'un pas. L'autre l'arrêta d'un geste autoritaire et le repoussa sans peine à terre. Renji n'osait même pas lever les yeux sur lui ; il émanait de cet homme une aura étrange, magnétique et malsaine.

- Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, vous avez pas capturé la bonne personne, déclara-t-il en se voulant ferme.

Un rire chaotique sortit de l'obscurité. Son kidnappeur balança le seau et s'avança dans la lumière.

- T'as le sens de l'humour...

Il eut un sourire franchement dérangeant, qui paralysa Renji.

- T'as peur ?

Le rouge fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux détaillèrent le visage à la mâchoire osseuse apparente. Entre certaines des dents, avait coagulé du sang, le sien à n'en pas douter. Ils glissèrent vers le bas et tombèrent sur le trou au milieu du ventre.

- Grimmjow... C'est ça ? devina-t-il et ses entrailles se tordirent d'angoisse. Ichigo lui avait parlé de cet arrancar et le portrait qu'il lui en avait dressé ne l'incitait pas du tout à relâcher sa vigilance.

L'espada se contenta de ricaner. Découvrir l'identité de son kidnappeur n'aidait pas Renji à comprendre pourquoi il avait atterri là, au contraire. Il savait combien Grimmjow détestait Ichigo, mais pourquoi le mêlait-il à leurs histoires de rivalité ? Pour commencer, comment était-il seulement au courant de son existence ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Grimmjow dit :

- Je te connais très bien.

Il vit le corps entier du shinigami frissonner. Sa peur primaire le fit sourire. Red essaya de parler, mais la terreur bloquait ses cordes vocales. Sa température chutait ; son sang se glaçait et il sentait une gouttelette froide sinuer le long de sa pommette.

- Mais... mais on s'est jamais rencontrés !

- J'ai pas eu besoin de ça.

Son sourire s'agrandit ; ses paupières s'abaissèrent légèrement sur ses yeux turquoise.

- J't'ai observé... à ton coucher, à ton réveil, à toute heure du jour... On a passé un bout de temps ensemble en fait.

Il eut un rire maniaque. Si Renji réussissait à peu près à contrôler sa peur jusqu'ici, là il céda à la panique. Il se jeta sur la porte et tenta par tous les moyens de l'ouvrir. Elle était fermée. Il tambourina dessus, la cogna, jusqu'à être à bout de forces. Tout ce temps, Grimmjow attendit en silence qu'il se fatigue. Il l'observait, un petit sourire victorieux flottant sur ses lèvres. Renji finit par se résoudre à l'idée de son impuissance et de sa captivité. Il se tourna pour faire face à l'arrancar, en sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait l'attaquer et avoir l'avantage. Il voulait au moins comprendre pourquoi il avait atterri là.

- Tu m'as espionné ? Pourquoi ? Tu as obéi à Aizen ?

Grimmjow secoua négativement la tête, sans perdre son sourire amusé et particulièrement agaçant. Comme si faire les quatre volontés de Sozuke était son genre ! Son silence accrut la nervosité de Renji. Il serra les poings, entortillant ses doigts dans les mailles de son pantalon.

- Alors pourquoi je suis là ? Tu vas me tuer ? M'utiliser comme appât pour attirer Ichigo ?

Il était complètement égaré. Il parlait vite. Son regard ne parvenait pas à se fixer. Grimmjow se décolla du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé et esquissa un pas vers lui. Le rouge recula aussitôt. L'arrancar continua à avancer et l'autre, à s'écarter.

- Tu crois aller où comme ça ? T'es prisonnier Red, mon prisonnier en fait.

Et il ricana d'une façon morbide.

- ça fait pas mal de temps que j'te voulais ici... Et enfin j'ai réussi à t'amener juste là où je le désirais...

Renji s'immobilisa. Il le fixa, effaré. Il ne manquait plus que ça... Attirer l'attention du pire taré. Il ravala sa peur et réussit à demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de reculer ; Grimmjow se glissa auprès de lui grâce à un sonido. Des griffes glissèrent sur sa pomme d'Adam et y marquèrent quatre belles entailles écarlates. Il ne lâcha pas un son ; il était pétrifié.

- Mon job. Te détruire.

* * *

Pendant une bonne semaine, Renji ne vit pas l'ombre d'un aliment. Grimmjow lui permettait seulement de boire. Il l'affamait et il continuerait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus lui résister ou qu'il n'en ait plus la seule volonté. Le rouge refusa de se laisser abattre.

Les premiers jours, Grimmjow se contentait de s'asseoir devant lui et il restait là, à scruter le moindre de ses gestes. Durant ces moments, où ils étaient seuls, face à face, Renji sentait un poids terrible s'abattre sur sa poitrine et l'écraser. Son corps se figeait instinctivement, au point de ne plus oser respirer. Sa raison s'efforçait de le lui rappeler.

Chaque jour, Renji voyait l'espada se rapprocher un peu davantage de lui. Au matin du septième jour, il gisait sur le sol, les entrailles nouées et abruti par la faim. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti ; son organisme criait famine. Même du temps où il vivait dans la rue, il n'avait jamais ressenti à ce point le manque de nourriture. L'espada se glissa dans sa prison, avec son traditionnel verre d'eau à la main. Il le déposa près de la face hâve du shinigami.

- Toujours pas prêt à abandonner ?

La question était devenue rituelle. La réponse aussi.

- Non... souffla Renji et il se fit violence pour s'asseoir.

Il lui fallut du temps pour vider ce qui n'était qu'un verre. Sa gorge lui brûlait et son estomac avait sûrement considérablement rétréci. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois. Il peinait à se maintenir, comme si sa tête pesait trop lourd. Subitement, il perdit l'équilibre. Le verre explosa sur le sol. Grimmjow le rattrapa contre lui avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol.

- Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Balbutia la voix quasi-inaudible du shinigami.

- Pourquoi tu ne cèdes pas ? Répliqua froidement Grimmjow.

Renji détestait sa faiblesse et, encore plus, le fait d'aimer le contact de cette peau chaude contre la sienne, glacée. Trop affamé, son corps ne parvenait plus à se chauffer correctement. Il esquissa un mouvement pour repousser l'arrancar, mais ses efforts n'aboutirent à rien. Grimmjow ne les remarqua même pas. Renji releva une main, l'appliqua sur le torse du bleuté et cette fois-ci poussa assez fort pour que l'autre y fît attention.

- Parce que je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir...

Grimmjow eut un sourire cruel ; c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Renji ne le vit pas. Il déglutit avec peine et reprit dans un murmure :

- Libère-moi...

Il serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas supplier. Pas lui. Surtout pas lui. Mais sa fierté avait diminué chaque jour passé confiné ici. Maintenant, elle n'était plus qu'un faible souvenir.

- S'il te plaît...

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'arrancar, peut-être celle d'un doute. Peu importait ; elle disparut vite. Le bleuté le déposa par terre, sans rudesse, mais il répondit sur un ton cinglant :

- Rêve.

Renji ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour ne pas gaspiller le peu de chaleur qui lui restait.

- Je voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça, déclara Jaggerjack, d'une voix monocorde, et Renji l'entendit quitter la pièce.

Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps ; il en avait pris douloureusement conscience. Désormais, une seule question se posait à lui : avait-il le courage de poursuivre sa résistance futile et d'affronter la mort ? Un tremblement de rage l'agita, quand il reconnut que non. Tout était voué à l'échec. Où était passé ce sentiment qui, avant, le faisait marcher la tête haute ? Il avait l'impression que, même si un jour ses jambes pouvaient le porter à nouveau, il ne se tiendrait plus pareil.

Il fit le choix de vivre. Et il pleura.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Grimmjow arriva sur le seuil de la chambre de Renji, il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il appréhendait ce qu'il y trouverait. Un cadavre peut-être. Il ne le souhaitait pas, mais le rouge l'y aurait obligé. Il essayait de se dédouaner. Se raffermissant, il poussa enfin la porte. Un sourire naquit sur sa bouche quand il vit sa proie toujours en vie. Le shinigami reposait sur le sol, rompu par la faim, la fatigue et la peur, mais sa poitrine se soulevant à intervalles réguliers prouvait qu'il vivait toujours. Doucement, Grimmjow s'avança vers lui.

- Red ?

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un angoissant silence, avant que Renji ne répondît.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Répéta-t-il, un peu intrigué.

Il fixa le visage aux paupières qui ne s'étaient pas ouvertes, alors même qu'il se trouvait penché au-dessus de lui. Le shinigami dit enfin :

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles jamais Renji ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il avec sincérité.

Renji ouvrit enfin les yeux et Grimmjow y vit une chose qu'il n'y avait jamais trouvée auparavant, à moins qu'au contraire quelque chose s'en soit allé. Les yeux sombres ne reflétaient plus de colère, seulement de la lassitude.

- J'ai réussi... songea immédiatement l'espada.

Il l'avait brisé, réduit à un être prêt à s'avilir pour survivre. A cette pensée, un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de son échine.

- Tu ressens la même chose que moi ? Ricana la panthère.

Et il s'empara de la main du rouge pour la plaquer sur son entrejambe. Renji eut l'air profondément dégouté.

- Non... ça, tu ne peux pas m'y forcer...

Il libéra sa main et s'écarta comme il put. S'asseoir par terre lui coûta ses dernières forces. Le rire maniaque de Grimmjow lui retourna l'estomac.

- Et puis ça changerait quoi ? rit le bleuté.

Sur ces mots, il se débarrassa de sa veste et approcha ses mains de son pantalon.

- Non ! pas maintenant ! S'écria Renji. Pitié !

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et pas de froid en cet instant. Grimmjow fit mine de s'arrêter, mais ce ne fut que pour rire plus fort devant la mine décomposée d'Abarai.

- Et pourquoi pas huh ? Considère ça comme une preuve de ta bonne volonté... termina-t-il d'une voix grondante, emplie de luxure.

Renji recula sans réfléchir. Le mur le stoppa presque immédiatement. Il obéit à un réflexe stupide et se replia sur lui-même comme un gamin. Son attitude accrut l'hilarité de l'espada. Tout se déroula très vite. Deux mains calleuses enfoncèrent leurs griffes dans les épaules de Renji pour le choper et le jeter au sol. Renji émit une plainte, tout en sachant que la douleur qu'il éprouvait n'était rien, comparée à celle encore à venir. La seconde d'après, son hakama lui était arraché, avant d'être envoyé à l'autre bout de la salle. Pourquoi Grimmjow avait-il attendu si longtemps, alors qu'il aurait pu le violer tous les jours s'il l'avait voulu ? Renji n'aurait pas pu l'en empêcher.

- Il voulait que je craque d'abord... réalisa le shinigami. Et il sentit des larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'en lâcherait pas une seule.

Les mains qui avaient laissé des hématomes sur ses épaules osseuses écartèrent brutalement ses cuisses et les bloquèrent sur les épaules de l'espada. Grimmjow aligna son sexe. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été si excité. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant désiré quelque chose de sa vie. Il jeta un coup d'œil au membre de Renji, mou et ridicule ; il n'était pas du tout dans le même état que lui. L'espada en ressentit un violent déplaisir. Avec rudesse, il l'empoigna. Aucun gémissement de plaisir ne passa les lèvres du rouge ; il était trop terrorisé pour profiter de quoi que ce soit. Son manque de réactivité acheva de rendre furieux Grimmjow, qui lâcha son membre et le frappa au visage.

- Tu veux pas partager un bon moment avec moi ? Grogna-t-il. Ok, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Sans même le vouloir, Renji avait touché son ego. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il s'affola. Il voulut s'excuser. Il bredouilla :

- Grimmjow... Je suis trop... Je suis trop fatigué...

Le bleuté se moquait de ses pitoyables excuses. Il l'empala sur son sexe d'un seul coup. Renji hurla. Il avait l'impression qu'une scie lacérait ses chairs de l'intérieur. Que du fer barbelé grandissait en lui. Il se débattit à s'en courbaturer. Il se tordit dans tous les sens sans parvenir à échapper à ce qui le poignardait. La douleur, loin de diminuer, croissait de manière exponentielle. Des jurons passaient les lèvres de Grimmjow comme une mélodie. Lui souriait. Tout en poussant, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Tout était trop bon, beaucoup trop pour être réel. Il ne manquait qu'une chose. Grimmjow rouvrit ses paupières, fermées depuis un moment, et il promena un regard courroucé sur Renji qui luttait toujours pour se soustraire à la souffrance. Au final, il ne faisait que l'amplifier.

- T'aimes pas ça ? Tu devrais ! Sale pute !

Et il arqua son dos pour ensuite s'enfoncer plus profondément. Renji en eut le souffle coupé. Il réussit à protester juste après.

- Arrête... Pitié !

- Putain Red... Ferme-la...

Renji releva la tête du sol froid. La vue du sexe de Grimmjow sortant et entrant en lui lui donna la nausée ; il détourna les yeux après avoir entrevu une traînée sanglante dessus. Renji essaya de repousser l'espada, en vain. Il ne connut pas plus de succès lorsqu'il tenta de dégager ses jambes. Grimmjow rentrait à présent entièrement en lui et la douleur, après avoir atteint son maximum dans un pic terrible, s'atténuait. La bête chopa le rouge par ses cheveux pour le forcer à rencontrer ses lèvres dans un baiser vorace. Renji fit semblant de se laisser faire et lui balança un coup de tête. Il le regretta dès qu'un poing vint fendre sa pommette droite. Complètement groggy, il ne put qu'accepter et subir en silence. Chaque fois que Grimmjow frappait sa prostate, il se mordait la langue, au point que des filets de sang dégoulinaient des commissures de ses lèvres purpurines. Le son de leurs deux corps dès qu'ils se rencontraient, les vibrations que le choc de leurs chairs envoyait, tout faisait tourner la tête à Renji. Confus comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en déterminer la cause ; il préférait penser que c'était l'œuvre de la faim. Mais surtout pas la sienne... Grimmjow balada ses griffes sur ses tatouages.

- Je me sens... tellement vivant... à l'intérieur de toi, ricana-t-il entre deux coups de bassin.

Son ton rauque trahissait son plaisir. Il transpirait la luxure. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil sur le sexe de Renji. Pas même un début d'érection, rien. Lui et sa victime échangèrent un regard, empli de ressentiment pour l'un et d'inquiétude pour l'autre.

- Je n'y peux rien... s'excusa piteusement Abarai.

Grimmjow marmonna ce qui ressemblait à une insulte, sans cesser ses va-et-vient. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, des heures pour Abarai, des secondes pour Jaggerjack. Les râles du fauve se firent de plus en plus sourds et se multiplièrent. Ses mouvements devinrent désordonnés, de plus en plus rapides, jusqu'au moment où son sexe se ficha au plus profond de Renji. Le rouge sentit l'espada se tendre. Quelques secondes après, il s'écroulait sur lui. Renji le regarda avec de grands yeux, incapable de réagir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il le repoussait, Grimmjow le lui ferait payer dès que l'euphorie de l'orgasme s'évanouirait. Il prit sur lui et leva sa main tremblante pour caresser les cheveux de Grimmjow. Elle hésita une seconde, ouverte au-dessus des mèches bleues plaquées ou piquées par la sueur.

_Je te hais... Je voudrais te tuer à cet instant..._

Mais il n'en était pas capable ; ce ne serait que se suicider. Grimmjow sourit sous la caresse. Renji laissa reposer sa main dans la chevelure de Jaggerjack et mordit l'autre, pour contenir les larmes de colère et de dégoût qui envahissaient ses yeux. Il l'entendit marmonner, presque ronronner :

- Bordel... Je pourrais te baiser jour et nuit...

Renji pria silencieusement pour que ça ne se réalise pas. Une main de Grimmjow remonta pour caresser sa cuisse ; Renji ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de le repousser. Le dégout était devenu trop fort. Grimmjow émit un grondement désapprobateur, mais il ne frappa pas le shinigami. A la place, il se leva, rassembla ses vêtements et commença à se rhabiller.

- T'es tout collant. C'est dégueu, lâcha-t-il, avec mépris. Viens, j't'emmène te laver.

- A qui la faute ? se dit Renji, mais il ne fit que le penser.

Jaggerjack ne vit heureusement pas son regard assassin. Abarai noua comme il put son hakama en lambeaux et il tâcha de marcher, simplement marcher. Au bout de deux pas, il flancha. La souffrance, la faiblesse, il ne pouvait pas passer outre et ça le faisait enrager.

- Alors comme ça, on arrive même plus à se tenir debout, bébé ? ricana méchamment Grimmjow.

Renji ne répondit pas ; il serrait les dents aussi fort que possible. Des coulées tièdes de sang descendaient le long de ses jambes. Il esquissa un autre pas. Une plainte manqua de passer ses lèvres.

- Si tu te bouges pas le cul, j'me tire... et je reviendrai pas cette fois, l'avertit l'arrancar et il s'appuya le long de la porte.

Il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de Renji. Tout en le fixant, il souriait. Il se délectait du spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux : le shnigami luttant juste pour poser un pied devant l'autre sans dégringoler. C'était si pathétique... et si excitant à la fois. Si excitant d'avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Mais, même si la vue lui plaisait, Grimmjow se lassa vite. Il se décolla de la porte et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Attends !

Renji avait presque crié. Grimmjow s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il ricana.

- Oui ?

- Ai... Aide-moi !

Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Grimmjow pouvait le deviner à l'expression sur son visage. Il hésitait à le faire languir, quand un bruit sourd retentit. Renji venait de tomber. L'espada s'accroupit près de lui.

- Putain, tu crains... marmonna-t-il.

Il soupira longuement et le ramassa dans ses bras. Abarai n'était pas évanoui, mais son regard perdu prouvait qu'il n'était pas parfaitement conscient. Il errait dans un état entre la réalité et le rêve.

Grimmjow l'emmena directement à sa chambre. Il le déposa sur son immense lit et ressortit immédiatement lui chercher à manger.

* * *

_Encore merci aux lecteurs ^^  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Oui, je sais... ça faisait trèèèèès longtemps depuis la dernière mise à jour xp Mais j'ai des excuses : examens et job (voire des jobs XD) pendant les vacances, dont j'ai pu un peu profiter quand même heureusement.**

**Sur ce, je ne vous fais pas attendre davantage. **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Encore de l'eau... Toujours de l'eau... Partout..._

Mais sur son corps nu. A peine revenu à lui, Renji tressaillit et se replia sur lui-même. L'arrancar blond qui pointait le jet d'eau sur lui éclata de rire, en le voyant trembler.

- Allons, mon frère, pourquoi te cacher ? Tu n'as pas de quoi avoir honte...

Le regard de Renji parcourut anxieusement la salle un poids douloureux s'envola lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Grimmjow était absent. Son aplomb habituel revint aussitôt. Il bondit sur ses pieds et fit un pas vers l'arrancar, qui recula aussi vite qu'il put, sûrement pas de peur, mais cela rappela à Renji, durant une seconde, une époque pas si lointaine où il avait encore toute sa dignité. Il toisa le blondinet avec mépris ; il était plus grand que lui et sûrement plus fort... Enfin, il l'aurait été s'il n'avait pas été si affamé et amaigri. Néanmoins, il gardait une bonne stature, assez bonne pour peut-être intimider ce gringalet. Il ne devait malgré tout pas le sous-estimer.

- Donne-moi des vêtements.

Sa voix était calme. Renji essayait de paraître assuré, alors qu'il n'en menait pas large en réalité. Nu comme un ver et dépossédé de son zanpakuto.

- Quoi ? Tu parles de tes frusques déchirées ? On ne porte pas ce genre de... choses ici.

- Alors quoi ? Je vais rester comme ça ? Ricana amèrement Renji.

- Il va revenir avec ta nouvelle tenue, shinigami.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du rouge. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il demanda, en gardant le maigre espoir que ses craintes ne se concrétisent pas :

- Qui ?

- Notre maître... bien qu'entre vous ce soit... « différent », pas vrai ? Ajouta le blond et il émit un petit rire acide.

Les yeux de Renji balayèrent les alentours il devait fuir, fuir le plus loin possible, avant que l'autre ne revienne et que le cauchemar recommence. Nulle part une arme. S'il réussissait à prendre l'arrancar par surprise, alors peut-être aurait-il le temps de l'assommer et de déguerpir. Il surveilla son garde et, à l'instant où celui-ci se détourna pour couper l'eau, il se rua sur lui. Ils glissèrent sur le carrelage détrempé. Le poing du shinigami rencontra la joue du blond. Un craquement retentit et il ne provenait pas des phalanges du rouge. Renji ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait encore frapper aussi fort, mais la colère démultipliait ses forces. Il avait tellement encaissé ces derniers jours qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un sur qui se défouler. Il avait cherché un exutoire et il l'avait trouvé. Après avoir asséné deux nouveaux coups à l'arrancar, il voulut se relever, quand le blond sous lui remua. Renji se trouva à son tour pris de court. Un coup au visage le dégagea. Un coup bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, venant d'un homme si peu musclé. L'instant d'après, le câble métallique du jet d'eau enserrait sa gorge. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais, plus il remuait, plus l'étreinte se resserrait et le souffle lui manquait.

- Tu n'abandonneras pas, mon frère ?

- M'appelle pas... comme ça... sale merde... réussit à articuler Renji.

Il pensait et, quelque part, espérait peut-être que le blond ne relâcherait pas et en finirait avec lui. Au lieu de ça, l'arrancar patienta un moment, le temps que son asphyxie l'affaiblisse autant que possible, puis le libéra. Renji tâcha de reprendre son souffle. Pendant ce temps, l'arrancar massait sa joue gonflée.

- Saloperie... murmura-t-il d'une voix aussi douce que remplie de rancune. Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, mon frère.

A la façon dont les portes claquèrent violemment, Renji comprit que Grimmjow était de retour. Il cracha un mélange de salive et de sang par terre, en jurant.

- Merde...

Jaggerjack alla droit sur lui, avec un air de déplaisir furieux sur son visage.

- C'est quoi ça ? Aboya-t-il et il saisit avec rudesse le visage de Renji, le tournant à droite et à gauche pour voir l'hématome qui apparaissait progressivement autour de son œil.

- Il a essayé de me tuer, expliqua calmement Yylfordt.

Il coupa l'eau. Les dernières gouttes tombaient sur le carrelage dans un claquement sinistre.

- Lui ? S'exclama Grimmjow, hilare. Dis pas de conneries !

Il ricana, sans lâcher le menton du shinigami, et murmura :

- Il ferait pas de mal à une mouche...

Sur ces mots, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Renji, incapable de reculer. Le rouge n'oserait jamais l'attaquer lui, et il ne le savait que trop bien. Renji n'essaya même pas d'affronter le regard azuré rivé sur lui pour sa plus grande honte, il baissa les yeux. Il constatait à quel point l'espada possédait une emprise sur lui ou peut-être était-il justement trop choqué pour le réaliser. Mais cet homme, par sa seule présence, semblait le priver de tous ses moyens et aspirer tout son courage et sa fierté hors de lui. Grimmjow le lâcha et se tourna vers son subordonné.

- Tire-toi Yylfordt.

Le blond fit une moue étrange, avant de s'exécuter. Jaggerjack attendit qu'il sorte, puis il regarda Renji et lui jeta au visage ses nouveaux vêtements.

- Et toi, mets ça !

Renji émit un petit grognement et obéit. Ce qu'il enfila lui déplaisait, mais il était très loin de s'en soucier à l'heure actuelle. La tenue se composait d'un pantalon blanc ne se différenciant de celui des arrancars que par sa largeur. Il collait aux jambes de Renji comme une seconde peau et le rouge détesta cette sensation. Il se sentait presque aussi vulnérable que quand il était nu. Le haut, une veste courte aussi pâle, lui posa moins de problème. Seules les sangles qui la maintenaient fermée le gênaient un peu. Elles lui renvoyaient l'image de chaînes faites pour l'entraver et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Grimmjow les percevait exactement de la même façon.

- T'es sérieux ? Grommela Abarai, en passant le dernier élément de sa tenue, des bottes, immaculées elles aussi.

Grimmjow leva un sourcil. Rien n'avait l'air de le choquer. Il tourna un moment autour du shinigami, sans dire un mot, se contentant de le détailler sous tous les angles. Renji serra les dents pour se retenir de lâcher une remarque. Il avait l'impression que ses ongles allaient entamer la paume de ses mains. Il ne put pas se contenir bien plus longtemps.

- Satisfait ? Dit-il sur un ton acide.

Grimmjow fit un pas en arrière et haussa les épaules.

- Pas toi ?

- Pas vraiment, non, rétorqua Renji.

Un silence étrange s'installa. Un de ces silences qui était devenu quotidien du temps où Renji était confiné à sa cellule. Ici ou là-bas, le malaise était le même. Une vague de mépris passa sur le visage de Jaggerjack.

- Tu es vraiment maigre...

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on prive quelqu'un de nourriture pendant trop longtemps, répliqua sèchement Abarai.

Le coup de poing qu'il attendait n'intervint pas. Mais il devait arrêter de lancer des piques, au risque de finir par énerver Grimmjow. Pour l'instant, celui-ci ne semblait pas aussi agressif qu'avant. Peut-être que même les monstres avaient leurs bons jours...

- T'inquiète pas. Tu es toujours magnifique, dit soudain Grimmjow, mais, à sa voix, il était facile de comprendre que c'était plus une moquerie qu'un compliment sincère.

Renji se vit fracasser sa face arrogante sur le carrelage. Il répondit sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

- Je serais sans doute encore mieux si toi et ton copain m'aviez pas cassé la gueule !

Sa gorge s'obstrua aussitôt qu'il eût prononcé ces mots. Cette fois, il avait dû dépasser les bornes. Tout ce qu'il vit fut pourtant le sourire narquois de Grimmjow.

- Non, justement... Je t'aime bien comme ça.

Renji promena sur lui un regard à la fois surpris et inquiet. Il eut envie de parler, mais resta à hésiter, en se tordant les doigts. Finalement, il se décida.

- Alors, si je comprends bien... Tu comptes me battre et me baiser jusqu'à ce que je crève, c'est ça ? Tu m'as amené ici juste pour ça ?

- ça me paraît un bon programme, ricana le bleuté, qui semblait trouver l'idée extrêmement amusante.

_Complètement malade... _Mais, cette fois-ci, les mots demeurèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

- Ce serait stupide que tu claques trop vite. T'es beaucoup moins résistant que je le pensais...

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils sortirent de l'espace des douches pour rejoindre les appartements de Jaggerjack. Sur une table, l'espada avait placé un sac dont s'échappait un doux parfum de nourriture. Renji se figea en sentant cette odeur. Il aurait tué pour pouvoir ouvrir ce paquet et dévorer ce qui s'y trouvait. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur Grimmjow, dans l'attente de sa permission.

- Tu crois que je bouffe ces merdes humaines, moi ? s'exclama Jaggerjack. C'est pour toi alors vas-y !

En y repensant après avoir fini son premier repas depuis trop longtemps, Renji réalisa qu'il avait dû ressembler à une bête désespérée. Il s'était jeté sur la nourriture. Même les remarques de Grimmjow, pendant qu'il mangeait, ne lui avaient pas gâché son plaisir.

- Faut que tu reprennes des forces...

Il marqua une courte pause et eut un petit rire cruel.

- T'en auras besoin... Faudrait pas que je te casse ce soir.

Quand il eut terminé, Renji se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ce sentiment de bien-être après s'être sustenté. C'était un plaisir quotidien, auquel il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention auparavant. S'il s'en sortait, il apprécierait mieux les choses simples comme celle-ci.

- Nettoie, dit brutalement Grimmjow. Tu t'attends pas à ce que je m'en charge j'espère ?

Renji ne bougea pas tout de suite. Après une seconde de silence, il demanda :

- Et si j'avais choisi de mourir de faim ?

- Tsss... T'as pas les couilles pour ça, rétorqua Grimmjow avec dédain.

- "Pas les couilles ?" Justement, c'est le suicide qu'est pour les lâches.

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire amusé. Ce serait bien l'unique fois où ils tomberaient d'accord.

* * *

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Renji s'ennuyait à mourir à las Noches. Personne ne lui adressait la parole, en dehors d'un grand maigre, dont il apprit rapidement le nom : Noitra Jiruga. L'espada le sifflait lorsqu'il le croisait et lui balançait des compliments pathétiques, plus ou moins corrects, mais seulement en présence de Grimmjow. Renji conclut aisément que Nnoitra ne se comportait ainsi que pour agacer Jaggerjack et il se désintéressa encore plus de Nnoitra. Il l'ignora au lieu de le rejeter. Pour les autres, il se résumait à une ombre passant et repassant sans but, un spectre arpentant les couloirs immaculés. Une seule fois, il s'était approché des portes du palais, immenses et closes. Entre les panneaux de métal, il avait pu sentir l'air froid du dehors. Dans un soupir, il avait plaqué son corps au métal glacial et tenté d'inhaler. L'enfermement, il ne le supportait plus. Il aurait tué pour sortir rien qu'une minute. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait comme une bête, comme Grimmjow. Il ne s'était pas douté une seconde que celui-ci l'espionnait.

Sa vie était horriblement monotone et pleine de déplaisir, de contraintes. Toutes les nuits, il rêvait de s'échapper de cette prison et, toutes les nuits, l'ombre de son bourreau le poursuivait jusque dans ses songes. Chaque matin, il se réveillait dans le même lit avec le même goût détesté en bouche et il contemplait l'homme allongé, encore endormi, à ses côtés, avec un mélange de profonde indifférence et de mépris.

C'était dur, très dur de dire « non » ; Renji avait appris à craindre les coups, mais il n'avait pas perdu sa combativité. La peur primaire que lui avait inspiré Grimmjow les premiers jours s'estompait. Il apprenait à le connaître, à identifier ses failles. Quant à sa haine, elle croissait toujours. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus paralysé par sa crainte, Renji se rebellait. Il repérait les signes avant-coureurs d'une crise de colère, mais, au lieu de tout faire pour l'étouffer, il n'hésitait pas à se confronter à Grimmjow, même si ces affrontements se soldaient toujours par sa défaite. En agissant ainsi, il jouait sa vie et, peut-être était-ce stupide et stérile, mais cela lui donnait le sentiment de valoir encore quelque chose. En plus, si Grimmjow déchaînait sa colère sur lui en dehors du lit, ce qui s'y passerait malheureusement ensuite durerait toujours moins longtemps. Le résultat ne changeait pas : il encaissait la frustration de l'espada... Mais pas de la pire des façons.

Grimmjow ne supportait pas son insubordination. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait battu jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience. Quand il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, la nuit, il se demandait à quel moment il avait pu perdre de son emprise sur le shinigami ; il cherchait ce qu'il avait mal fait. Au moment où il avait kidnappé Renji, il ne se figurait pas que les choses tourneraient de cette manière. Ce qu'il voulait était si simple. Une soumission totale, un respect parfait... et éventuellement un désir partagé, mais il ne le réalisait probablement pas lui-même.

_Tourne-toi... Mets-toi à genoux...Penche-toi..._

Il n'existait qu'une réponse.

_Oui... Oui... Oui, tout ce que tu voudras..._

Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la limite.

Mais Renji ne lui accordait pas ce plaisir. La moindre demande se heurtait à un refus sec et glacial. Grimmjow n'abandonnerait pas ce qu'il percevait comme une forme de bonheur et Renji, de son côté, sa fierté. L'un des deux gagnerait. Quelque part, le jeu plaisait à Jaggerjack, mais seulement quand il se trouvait dans de bonnes dispositions. Paradoxalement, ce qu'il détestait et voulait détruire chez Renji était exactement ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui.

* * *

**Un petit chapitre faisant office de "transition".**

**Merci aux lecteurs ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

20. 20 jours qu'il vivait à Las Noches, qu'il était retenu entre quatre murs. Guère moins de 3 semaines et, pourtant, il lui semblait que des années s'étaient écoulées. Son visage paraissait moins tiré et il avait repris un peu de poids, mais il avait abandonné l'espoir de retrouver l'air plus sain d'avant. Le stress apparaissait comme le meilleure des cures amaigrissantes. Il vivait sous pression constante.

Tout lui manquait. La lumière du soleil et même la pluie... Ce qu'il voyait se résumait au blanc obsédant et sans tache des murs, des sols, des plafonds de ce palais servant de prison. Sans tache. Cette pureté l'écœurait. Il aurait voulu la souiller, histoire de l'accorder à ceux qui habitaient ici. Pas à tous au demeurant. L'opinion de Renji avait changé sur certains arrancars.

Il assistait de temps en temps aux réunions, auxquelles Grimmjow le traînait comme un vulgaire trophée. Aizen ne s'y était jamais opposé et semblait grandement s'amuser de cette situation. Revoir Renji, disait-il, lui rappelait la bonne époque du Goteï. Chaque fois qu'il prononçait ses mots, il échangeait aussitôt après un sourire entendu avec Gin. Renji n'échangeait pas un mot, ni l'ombre d'un regard avec les autres espadas. Dans son ignorance, il les prenait tous pour des bêtes plus ou moins immondes et cruelles, bâties sur le même modèle que Grimmjow. Il faisait fausse route. Starrk l'intriguait depuis le début de par son attitude si détachée et calme, mais la conduite de l'espada l'étonna encore plus le jour où ils apprirent la mort d'Aaroniero. Renji perçut en lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse et de la lassitude. Néanmoins, il campa sur ses positions, persuadé qu'il devait se tromper. Comme si le numéro 1 pouvait être un sensible ! Comme si un espada pouvait posséder une part d'humanité, aussi infime fût-elle ! C'était pourtant le cas.

Bien sûr, Starrk ne versa pas une larme, n'émit pas un son, mais il suintait la peine. Sa douleur était presque palpable. Lilynette avait été tuée. Et, en dehors de lui, muré dans son silence, tous paraissaient s'en moquer. Renji lui jeta un regard et, même s'il désirait à tout prix s'en empêcher, il se sentit désolé pour lui. Si quelque chose avait dû arriver à Rukia, il aurait été dans le même état. Il serra les poings ; il n'était plus auprès d'elle maintenant et ne le serait sans doute plus jamais. Tout ça par la faute de Grimmjow. Au moins, il pouvait compter sur Ichigo pour la protéger envers et contre tout... Au péril de sa vie, forcément. Un vrai chevalier, mais sans son armure ce Kurosaki. Renji se contenterait de la pensée que Rukia se porterait bien, sans lui. Il saurait vivre comme ça. A l'opposé, Starrk avait tout perdu. Il allait mal, mais apparemment pas assez au goût de Jaggerjack. Alors quand le bleuté lui balança une pique, Renji réagit instantanément. Il aurait aimé encastrer la face de l'espada dans la table.

- Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule pour une fois dans ta vie ? s'exclama-t-il. T'es pas foutu capable de montrer un tout petit peu de respect ?

Grimmjow ne riposta pas immédiatement. Sur le coup, il resta abasourdi, à fixer Renji. Puis il réalisa ce qui se passait, que son petit jouet venait de l'insulter, l'humilier, devant tous ses pairs, y compris Nnoitra. Ce dernier d'ailleurs paraissait enfin trouver de l'intérêt à la réunion et arborait un air ravi. Grimmjow bondit de son siège, Renji aussi, si vite qu'il manqua de tomber. Le bleuté essaya de l'attraper par le bras, mais il l'esquiva.

- T'as dit quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as osé me dire ?

Abarai préféra garder le silence ; il en avait déjà bien assez dit. Toutefois, à bien y réfléchir, il se demandait s'il pouvait encore vraiment aggraver son cas. Il ne s'écrasa pas.

- Tu devrais fermer ta grande gueule plus souvent ! Voilà ce que j'ai dit !

Nnoitra émit un petit rire grinçant il appréciait beaucoup le spectacle et n'était vraisemblablement pas le seul. Szayel non plus ne perdait pas une miette de la scène qui se déroulait.

- Sale langue de pute ! C'est toi qui devrais apprendre à la boucler ! Rugit Jaggerjack.

Et il tenta encore de le choper. Le shinigami recula, mais pas assez, et se retrouva projeté au sol.

- Je vais t'éclater la gueule !

Renji se retourna sur le dos pour pouvoir se protéger. Ce fut inutile. Il vit un bras tendu au-dessus de lui et, au bout de ce bras, une main tenant un revolver braqué sur Grimmjow.

- Le touche pas ou c'est ton crâne que je vais éclater.

Les mâchoires de Grimmjow se crispèrent violemment. En cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie : se ruer sur les deux hommes et les écharper à coups de griffes, les saigner à blanc. Il ne s'agissait plus juste d'une question de sauver son honneur aux yeux de tous. Starrk s'interposait entre lui et sa chose, chose qui avait désobéi et méritait un châtiment. L'offense était personnelle. Grimmjow ne bougeait pas, Renji non plus. Le rouge se demandait si Jaggerjack finirait par reculer, par renoncer. Il avait une arme pointée sur lui ! Mais s'il se laissait submerger par sa colère et s'il défiait Starrk... Renji se retrouverait couvert de son sang. Toujours aucun mouvement. Starrk arma son flingue.

- Dernier avertissement... dit-il de sa voix si posée, mais elle était trompeuse ; il ferait feu sans hésiter.

Bien que la perspective de voir la cervelle de Jaggerjack se répandre ne déplaisait pas à Renji, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'achève à sa place. Il le tuerait un jour ; c'était devenu son objectif, son unique but, sa raison de s'accrocher à la vie. Personne ne regretterait la mort de ce monstre.

- Grimmjow... souffla-t-il, très bas. Arrête...

L'espada darda sur lui un regard empreint d'une rancœur terrible. Renji le reçut comme un coup de poing en plein visage. Grimmjow se tenait toujours là et Starrk commençait à s'impatienter. Renji se fit violence. Il s'efforça de parler doucement, comme s'il souhaitait s'excuser de sa conduite.

- S'il te plaît... Recule...

Grimmjow fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il baissa les yeux, tout en réfléchissant, poussa un juron.

- T'en vaux pas la peine de toute façon ! Lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes.

Il se détourna et retourna s'asseoir d'un pas nerveux. Le secours de Starrk n'offrait qu'un sursis à Renji ; tous deux le savaient, mais Starrk ne pourrait pas veiller sur lui en permanence. Ce n'était pas son rôle et Renji ne le souhaitait sûrement pas. Il était trop fier pour ça. Fier, mais pas ingrat.

- Merci... murmura le rouge d'une voix maladroite.

- Non, répondit tranquillement le brun. Merci à toi.

Aizen intervint pour que chacun retourne à sa place. Cependant, pour des raisons évidentes, il déclara la réunion terminée et laissa tout le monde vaquer à ses occupations. Avant qu'il ne sorte de son champ de vision, Starrk jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil désolé à Renji. Abarai ne répondit pas, conscient qu'il était l'objet de toutes les attentions de Grimmjow, encore plus que d'habitude. Il marcha plus lentement que normalement, même si cela ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Il redoutait le moment où ils passeraient les portes des appartements de Grimmjow. Le pire suivrait la fermeture des portes. Si Grimmjow le battait parfois pour un simple regard de travers, il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il lui réservait cette fois-ci.

* * *

Ils avaient pénétré dans la chambre depuis près d'une minute et tout ce que Grimmjow avait fait se résumait à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. L'atmosphère était plus que pesant ; Renji suffoquait. Il se cantonnait à la partie de la pièce opposée à celle où se tenait l'espada et tâchait de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, comme s'il avait été enfermé dans la cage d'un fauve. Ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Renji osait à peine respirer, comme au début du cauchemar. Grimmjow n'allait peut-être pas le battre en fin de compte. A cette pensée, Renji regretta un peu de l'avoir injurié devant les autres espadas. Pour quelqu'un comme Grimmjow, avec une image de dominant, se faire rabrouer ainsi avait dû être très humiliant. Renji décida de faire un geste.

- Grimm... Je...

Il réalisa son erreur à la seconde où il vit son visage. Il avait suffi d'un mot, peut-être même d'un simple pas esquissé vers lui un peu trop vite... un peu trop tôt.

- T'oses encore parler putain ?

Grimmjow attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux et le força à plier, juste avant de le rejeter par terre d'un coup de pied en plein ventre.

- On t'entend plus d'un coup huh ? gronda Jaggerjack avec mépris et il se jeta sur lui.

Au début, Renji tâcha de répliquer, de rendre les coups, mais la rage de Grimmjow eut très vite raison de lui.**  
**

- Arrête !

Le cri ne paraissait pas venir de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa voix pourrait être si stridente. Sûrement parce que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait aussi peur. Grimmjow sauta sur lui avant qu'il puisse se relever et le frappa directement au visage. En même temps, il l'insultait. Chacun de ses mots était ponctué d'un nouveau coup.

- Pourquoi... tu... me... fais... ça ? furent les seuls mots que Renji réussit à saisir, au milieu du déluge d'insultes.

Grimmjow n'avait jamais été aussi violent auparavant. Ce qu'il ressentait ne se résumait pas à la rage destructrice, simple, de d'habitude. Là, il éprouvait une colère nouvelle, une qui n'était pas indolore pour lui-même. Il se sentait comme s'il avait été trahi et en ignorait la raison.

Les coups finirent par s'arrêter de pleuvoir, quand il fut fatigué de les donner. Grimmjow se leva du corps inerte. Ses poings dégoulinaient de sang. De son propre sang et aussi du sien. Il essaya de se calmer, tourna en rond, mais, chaque fois, ses yeux rencontraient le corps inanimé par terre et il retrouvait cette boule qui envahissait sa gorge, ses entrailles. Il devait sortir, s'enfuir loin, le temps de se reprendre. Mais surtout il devait échapper à cette vision. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question de par le passé. Il s'était toujours moqué des conséquences de ses actes. Alors pourquoi d'un seul coup l'impression de foutre sa vie en l'air le hantait-elle ? Il se débattait contre cette idée, contre cette voix qui lui répétait de ne pas tout gâcher.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures, près de trois, mais il finit par revenir, avec un poids tout nouveau pour lui, qui le dérangeait. Il poussa la porte avec une lenteur peu coutumière, comme cette fois au début où il avait cru retrouver Renji mort dans sa cellule. Lorsqu'il ne vit qu'un cercle souillé sur le sol et pas l'ombre d'un corps, il dut réprimer un petit sourire. Des bruits d'eau lui parvinrent. Abarai s'était réveillé il y avait peu. Il nettoyait et désinfectait ses plaies, dans la salle de bain, dont il avait laissé la porte grande ouverte.

Grimmjow ne s'approcha pas de lui. Il ne lui demanda pas à quel point il avait mal ou s'il pouvait ne serait-ce que lui amener d'autres bandages. A la place, il se figea à quelques mètres dans son dos et fixa le reflet meurtri du shinigami que lui renvoyait le miroir. Après près d'une minute de contemplation silencieuse, il murmura :

- Putain... Ce que t'es sexy...

Les mains de Renji agrippèrent le rebord du lavabo, comme si elles pouvaient le tordre. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. En cet instant, c'était simplement la _pire_ insulte qu'on lui avait _jamais_ faite. Il ne sut pas trop comment il en arriva là ; tout se passe vite, trop vite, dans ces moments-là, mais, la seconde suivante, il se ruait sur Jaggerjack et le renversait, avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. De sa main gauche, il essayait de maintenir l'espada au sol et, de la droite, il brandissait les ciseaux qu'il avait utilisé pour découper ses pansements. Il n'irait pas loin avec, mais il s'en moquait totalement. Il voulait juste que Grimmjow souffre. Maintenant.

Le bleuté l'empêcha de le frapper à la jugulaire de peu. En revanche, les lames métalliques pénétrèrent son épaule gauche. La douleur n'arracha pas un son à Grimmjow, sauf quand il tenta de retirer les ciseaux et que, Renji résistant, les lames glissèrent et l'ouvrirent jusqu'au pectoral.

- Salaud ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Crève fils de pute !

Renji enfonça son arme de fortune plusieurs fois encore dans l'autre épaule et le deltoïde. Il s'interrompit de lui-même, étonné de ne rencontrer qu'une faible résistance. Grimmjow le regardait, droit dans les yeux, imperturbable, les mâchoires à peine contractées.

- ça te paraît suffisant ? lâcha-t-il après une seconde de silence, qui parut une éternité.

Renji lâcha les ciseaux ou plutôt ils tombèrent de sa main. Le cliquetis qu'ils produisirent en ricochant sur le plancher sonna d'une façon horrible. Alors il l'avait laissé faire ? Pourquoi ? Abarai ne pouvait que penser que Grimmjow cherchait à le changer en une bête, à le façonner à son image, et il semblait en bonne voie de réussir. Le rouge se releva précipitamment de l'arrancar.

- Tu... Tu es tellement... taré ! s'écria-t-il, manifestement déboussolé.

Sa voix tremblait. Ses mains et ses épaules aussi. Grimmjow poussa un profond soupir. Il essaya de se lever ; une grimace de douleur se peignit sur son visage pendant un bref instant. Renji continuait de parler, tout bas. Ses mots ressemblaient davantage à un souffle quasi-inaudible.

- Tu... Tu es dingue... Tu... On devrait t'enfermer...

- Ouais... Ouais... le coupa Grimmjow et il écarta les mèches de son visage. Tu m'as pas répondu ? ça te suffit ou pas ?

Renji était trop choqué pour répondre. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas quelle réponse donner à une telle question. Il repoussa doucement l'espada et se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit.

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Tout lui paraissait si évident qu'il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Renji insista.

- C'est pour... te racheter ? C'est une forme de... d'excuse pour m'avoir battu ?

Il reçut un vague grognement accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Pourquoi juste aujourd'hui ?

- _Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de colère..._

Au lieu de l'admettre tout fort, il demeura muet. Renji déglutit difficilement ; sa bouche était si sèche, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre :

- Viens. Laisse-moi voir.

Grimmjow s'installa près de lui et se débarrassa lentement de sa veste, afin d'éviter que le tissu entre trop au contact avec ses blessures. Renji inspecta son œuvre avec une certaine amertume qu'il ne s'expliquait pas ; il aurait dû enfoncer ses doigts entre les chairs, écarter encore les rebords de peau, rendre la souffrance de l'espada insupportable, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Ne bouge pas, déclara-t-il suite à une courte réflexion. Je reviens.

Grimmjow obéit, surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais lui aussi se sentait un peu perdu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette journée soit différente des autres ? Pourquoi celle-là ? Il retournait ces questions dans sa tête, en sachant pourtant qu'elles n'avaient pas de sens. Renji revint rapidement près de lui, avec de quoi le recoudre.

Refermer autant que possible les blessures leur prit près de deux bonnes heures. Les soins qui s'ensuivirent durèrent au moins autant de temps. Grimmjow s'occupa de quelques estafilades plus embêtantes qui traversaient le dos du shinigami. En dehors de ces plaies, le rouge n'avait que des hématomes et des blessures trop petites pour être couturées. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Néanmoins, l'atmosphère s'améliora. Renji avait entrevu une forme de culpabilité chez Grimmjow, un signe d'humanité qui l'empêcherait désormais de ne voir en l'arrancar rien d'autre qu'un monstre bestial.

* * *

**La folie est contagieuse ! (Fous que vous êtes, ne lisez pas ça XD)**

**Merci aux lecteurs qui n'ont peur de rien XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nouveau chapitre... encore en retard, mais le boulot passe avant tout, y compris l'écriture en ce moment (et j'ai un roman en cours à côté - que je ne publie pas ici - avec mes propres persos chéris donc forcément... il a la priorité quand j'ai un peu de temps libre xD). Mais trêve d'excuses ! Voilà le chapitre 5, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !  
**

**Et un énorme merci pour vos reviews, vos fav's etc ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir x3  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Il en était encore à se demander comment il était arrivé là, dans cette pièce, dans cette chambre. Dans sa chambre. Ils se tenaient face à face, à plusieurs mètres de distance, mais le rouge ne craindrait pas de la franchir, au moindre signal, au plus infime signe qu'il lui donnerait. Voilà près d'une minute qu'ils se fixaient et aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé un traître mot. Prenant en quelque sorte ses responsabilités, le plus vieux brisa le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune répondit immédiatement, avec une certaine insolence.

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

L'homme soupira. Bien plus mature, il réalisait parfaitement les conséquences de ce qui pouvait suivre. En réalité, il avait envisagé ce scénario plusieurs fois, ces derniers jours. Il semblait bien qu'il n'avait pas été le seul. Quand tout se limitait à une rêverie, l'idée plaisait, mais maintenant qu'elle se concrétisait, elle l'effrayait presque.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que ce serait une énorme erreur... Autant pour toi que pour moi.

Le plus jeune eut un sourire machiavélique et l'homme comprit que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe, mais aussi de vengeance. Il ne savait l'expliquer, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il mourrait d'envie de simplement endormir sa raison et succomber à la tentation. Il se secoua en son for interne ; une telle attitude serait indigne de lui et qu'aurait-elle pensé de lui si elle avait pu le voir en ce moment ? Il devait essayer de raisonner l'autre. Ce dernier, silencieux depuis tout à l'heure, dit subitement :

- Une erreur toujours moins lourde que les siennes, tu ne penses pas ?

- Renji... Je désapprouve tout ce qu'il a pu te faire. Tu le sais, mais... Imagine s'il l'apprenait.

- ça me regarde, à moins... que tu n'aies peur de lui ? acheva Abarai, avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Starrk sourit à peine. Il promena son regard sur Renji, en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer ses yeux sombres, puis enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau.

- Tu sais bien que non, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Son attitude trop calme plongeait le rouge dans le malaise. Il était sûr de lui en franchissant ces portes, mais, à présent, son assurance s'évanouissait doucement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Starrk l'ignorerait de la sorte. Au fond, il avait simplement gardé intacts tous ses préjugés sur les arrancars. Il croyait qu'il n'aurait pas à le pousser au vice, que l'espada y sombrerait de lui-même sans aucun remords. C'était la deuxième fois que Starrk le surprenait et, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas si certain de l'apprécier.

- Alors pourquoi tu hésites ? Je te demande rien d'autre que de me baiser ! T'es trop feignant pour ça aussi ?

Il se tut brutalement ; il peinait à croire qu'il s'était laissé aller à parler sur ce ton à l'espada numéro 1. Starrk ne méritait pas qu'il le traite aussi mal et il s'en voulut. Il tenta de se rattraper le plus vite possible :

- Je suis désolé. Je... suis juste... en colère contre lui.

- Et tu as de justes motifs, acquiesça Starrk et il poussa un léger soupir. C'est bon.

- Ne me mens pas, si...

L'espada le coupa quasi-immédiatement :

- C'est déjà oublié.

Renji chercha désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il se figura combien il devait paraître stupide debout, les bras ballants, dans l'attente. Il désigna un sofa, demandant ainsi la permission de s'y asseoir à son hôte forcé. Celui-ci ne lui en tenait vraisemblablement pas rancœur. Il eut un léger sourire, qui rajeunit ce visage tiré et mal rasé.

- La prochaine fois, installe-toi directement. Fais comme chez toi.

Renji serra les dents ; pourquoi Starrk devait-il être si gentil avec lui, si... humain ? A côté de Grimmjow, Renji avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien, de profondément bon et généreux, et, égoïstement, il en ressentait énormément de bien. C'était peut-être ce qui lui permettait de tenir le coup. A l'inverse, comparé à Starrk, Renji semblait devenir le monstre. Il n'aurait pas fait preuve d'autant de bonté à l'égard d'un ennemi. Un sourire amer fendit ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'imaginait une sorte d'échelle de la vertu, Starrk à son sommet et Grimmjow à son pied, dévoré par les ténèbres. Il perdit son sourire, lorsque l'image se déforma et qu'il se vit entraîner Starrk dans sa chute, alors que Grimmjow le dépassait, se rapprochant de la lumière. Il dut s'écouler un long moment avant qu'il ne remarquât le regard de Starrk, qui l'observait en silence.

- Tu es étrange, shinigami.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi ? rétorqua gentiment Renji, dont le sourire perdit toute amertume.

La réponse que Starrk lui offrit semblait faite pour une tout autre question. Il fuit encore le regard du jeune homme et murmura, très ennuyé :

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais vraiment pas... si je dois...

Il était perdu, en proie à une violente lutte interne. Renji pouvait deviner ses poings serrés de toutes ses forces dans ses poches. Pour ne pas le perturber davantage, il laissa tomber son regard sur ses mains. Lui aussi était nerveux ; il n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les doigts. Starrk le contempla, à la dérobée. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure une seconde, soupira avec lassitude comme il en avait l'habitude. Puis son expression changea.

- Je suis peut-être pas une bête comme Jaggerjack, mais ça fait pas de moi un ange... Loin de là, acheva-t-il, d'une voix basse, mais vaguement amusée. Alors...

Il planta son regard dans celui du shinigami, dans l'espoir sans doute de le dérouter et le faire changer d'avis. Au moins, il aurait tout tenté pour empêcher l'irréparable. Il échoua. Au fond, il avait fini par le désirer. Renji eut un sourire canaille, qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Starrk non plus ne se laissa pas démonter. Il reprit, sans se départir de son sérieux :

- Si tu restes... Je ne me retiendrai plus.

Renji se contenta de se lever du sofa. Il ne fit pas marche arrière.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et reconnut les appartements de Jaggerjack, il ressentit de la déception, mais une déception mêlée de soulagement, aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître. Non, Starrk ne l'aimait pas, mais, au moins, a priori, Grimmjow ne l'égorgerait pas aujourd'hui pour l'avoir trompé. Il jura. Il gardait en mémoire tout son stupide rêve. Starrk... Lui et Starrk... Même quand il y repensait à présent, bien réveillé et conscient, tout lui semblait si juste.

- Merde... Comme si j'avais besoin de ça... marmonna-t-il, avec sa voix rauque du matin.

Il se frotta les yeux. Par chance, même si un son lui avait échappé durant son sommeil, Grimmjow n'avait pas pu l'entendre. Il semblait être sorti depuis un certain temps. Sa place dans le lit avait pu refroidir. Renji se replia sur lui-même et massa ses reins, pourtant pas endoloris ce matin-là. Grimmjow ne l'avait pas touché de toute la nuit.

- A quel jeu tu joues ? songea Renji à mi-voix, comme si l'arrancar avait été là pour lui répondre.

Ses doigts passèrent sur une zone un peu boursouflée, un coup de la veille. D'habitude, une vague de haine et de colère inondait Renji, lorsqu'il regardait les plaies laissés par le bleuté sur son corps. Il avait toujours eu la sensation que c'était une manière pour Grimmjow de le marquer, de le faire sien, comme les fermiers avec leur bétail. Aujourd'hui, rien ne s'ajouta à la simple douleur physique que le toucher réveilla. Renji avait pu se venger.

Il s'extirpa enfin du lit. Son cœur lui semblait un peu plus léger, même si le rêve de cette nuit lui apportait une nouvelle sorte de charge. Il profita d'une bonne douche chaude et quitta les appartements de Grimmjow. Heureusement pour lui, le palais de Las Noches était immense. S'il se lassait de son parcours quotidien, il pourrait aisément en changer. Il entama sa balade en prison. Bientôt, il longea la salle de réunion et ses pieds s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Il espérait croiser Starrk. C'était aussi stupide que dangereux et rien de bon n'en ressortirait, rien d'autre que des complications pour tous les deux. Il lutta contre l'envie de rester et était sur le point de faire demi-tour, quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner.

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et une autre fermement agrippée à sa taille l'attira dans un coin. Renji lutta pour se libérer, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur les griffes l'entravant. Son corps stoppa immédiatement tout mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? S'enquit le rouge, une fois que Grimmjow eût ôté sa main de sa bouche. Je croyais qu'Aizen t'avait donné du boulot...

- C'est le cas, répliqua sèchement l'espada, mais j'ai préféré revenir ici... et lui désobéir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Suis-moi, répondit-il simplement.

Abarai obéit sans poser davantage de questions. A sa grande surprise, Jaggerjack se dirigea vers les portes du palais. Renji s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres d'elles, comme s'il devait résister à une tentation extraordinaire.

- Grimmjow, qu'est-ce qu...

Un grincement sourd le coupa net, tandis que les portes s'écartaient. Renji peina à y croire. Rapidement, il fixait le passage, émerveillé. L'air froid claqua son visage aux yeux grands ouverts. L'étendue désertique s'offrait à lui. La liberté. Mais il demeurait figé sur place, incapable de remuer un membre. Il tourna vers Grimmjow un regard confus.

- Je t'ai cassé à ce point ? Demanda le bleuté, sur un ton très sérieux.

Dehors, il faisait nuit. Une pâleur lunaire baignait la terre aride. Renji osa enfin avancer d'un pas. Il s'enquit naïvement :

- Je... Je peux partir ?

Grimmjow fut agité d'un rire moqueur.

- Dis pas de conneries ! On peut partir qu'ensemble, acheva-t-il.

En prononçant ses propres mots, il parut leur découvrir un sens qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Il resta un moment pensif, avant de se ressaisir. Laissant alors un Renji complètement désemparé derrière lui, il sortit. Il réalisa vite que son prisonnier ne le suivait pas et fit volte-face.

- T'attends quoi débile ? Grouille !

Renji fit un pas hésitant, puis finalement il courut pour le rejoindre. Grimmjow ricana doucement. C'était étrange de constater à quel point Renji le craignait, surtout quand il ne se montrait pas trop désagréable avec lui. Renji connaissait son caractère imprévisible et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Ils avaient parcouru quelques centaines de mètres, lorsque l'espada les stoppa net.

- Vas-y.

- Quoi ? S'écria Renji.

- Marche.

Abarai n'essayait plus de comprendre les lubies de l'arrancar ; il s'exécuta sur-le-champ. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Ce corps plié à tous ses désirs, cet esprit cassé, rien n'avait perdu de sa grâce d'autrefois, ni de son arrogance. Renji n'entendant pas l'arrancar lui dire d'arrêter, finit par le faire de lui-même. Il scruta Grimmjow, qui paraissait plongé dans une réflexion. Le bleuté avait certes ressenti de la colère en le voyant déambuler, en constatant qu'il avait échoué à le briser. Cependant, contrairement à avant, il avait éprouvé autre chose que de la rage. Une sorte de bien-être, mêlé de fierté et de satisfaction. Cet homme magnifique lui appartenait.

_Mien... Je suis le seul à le toucher, le seul à outrepasser ses résistances..._

- Grimmjow... débuta maladroitement Renji. Ça va ?

Sa voix inquiète tremblotait. Le petit sourire qu'arborait maintenant l'espada ne présageait rien de très bon.

- Tu as l'air de flotter, glissa Grimmjow et il réduisit l'espace entre eux jusqu'à écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Renji eut un haut-le-cœur. D'ordinaire, sa répulsion ne se manifestait pas d'une façon aussi forte. En réalité, cette fois-ci, il aurait presque trouvé les avances de Grimmjow plus acceptables. Les dernières semaines avaient été si rudes que la plus infime attention lui paraissait le plus beau des cadeaux. Et Grimmjow lui en avait fait un en lui permettant de sortir, même si c'était sous sa surveillance.

Seulement, il y avait Starrk. Le rêve qu'il avait fait lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Il l'obsédait même, au point qu'il ne supportait pas qu'une autre personne, quelle qu'elle soit, pose la main sur lui. Renji prit sur lui pour ne pas repousser violemment Grimmjow.

- Personne ne vient chasser par ici, glissa le bleuté, sur le ton de la confidence.

Il confondit la gêne de Renji avec de la timidité.

- Je... Je préfèrerais attendre... balbutia le rouge et il essaya en vain de fuir le regard céruléen de l'arrancar.

Ce regard le pétrifiait. Il le terrorisait, à moins que ce ne soit plutôt ce qu'il y devinait. Cette éternelle luxure, mais pas seulement. Il s'y trouvait aussi quelque chose de violent. Sombre ou lumineux, Renji n'aurait su l'affirmer, mais il craignait cette lueur, juste parce qu'elle lui paraissait trop... vraie.

- Je peux... te poser une question ?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié. Évidemment, il aurait préféré un autre type d'activité, mais il se montra plutôt conciliant. Il grogna :

- Vas-y... mais je te promets pas d'y répondre...

- ça durait depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Red, sans lui jeter un regard.

- Quoi ?

- Combien de temps tu m'as traqué ?

_Assez longtemps pour avoir honte de te le dire._

Comme d'habitude, il n'émit pas un son. Il se remémora le temps, pas si éloigné encore, où il devait se contenter d'observer le shinigami, alors que celui-ci ignorait tout de lui jusqu'à son existence. Le temps où la vision de cet être provoquait en lui des milliers d'envies confuses, mais toutes aussi violentes les unes que les autres. Mourir, tuer, déchirer tout ce qui serait tombé entre ses griffes jusqu'à sa propre enveloppe charnelle.

Grimmjow fixa plus intensément le jeune homme, qui s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils. Le bleuté ne se détourna pas ; il était toujours plongé dans le passé. A cette époque, le shinigami ne connaissait même pas son nom ; c'était injuste. Le visage de Grimmjow s'assombrit. Ses doigts suivirent involontairement la ligne couturée de la plaie que lui avait laissée Renji la veille.

- On devrait rentrer, murmura-t-il sur un ton plutôt sinistre.

Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, mais Renji avait été prévenu. D'ailleurs, le rouge n'insista pas et se contenta de lui emboîter le pas, non sans jeter un dernier regard attristé sur l'horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Comment avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il en resterait là ? Il aurait pourtant dû le connaître maintenant. Ses yeux évitaient soigneusement de croiser les siens. Il essaya de se dégager le plus discrètement possible, mais l'autre le retint. Avec une froide résignation, il encaissait en silence, au sens figuré comme au sens propre.

- Tu lâcheras rien, pas vrai ? Jamais ? Demanda l'arrancar, entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

Renji lui jeta un regard courroucé, sans séparer ses lèvres résolument closes. Il n'émettait jamais l'ombre d'un son, peu importe ce que Grimmjow pouvait lui dire ou à quelle fréquence il frappait sa prostate. C'était son dernier moyen de mener sa rébellion, de montrer qu'il ne céderait pas. Pourtant, il ne jouait pas le mort. Il réagissait au contact, en général plutôt négativement d'ailleurs. L'espada prenait ses précautions maintenant. Il se débrouillait pour bloquer ses membres, quand il sentait qu'il résisterait. Il gardait un souvenir assez désagréable des rares fois où Renji avait saisi sa chance. Le rouge l'avait frappé au point sensible, le prenant complètement au dépourvu.

- Allez, réponds au moins ! Quand on baise pas, tu le fais si bien !

Il ajouta dans un ricanement un peu amer :

- Tu parles même un peu trop parfois...

Un coup d'œil plein d'acrimonie fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, avant que Renji ne se détournât avec dédain. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Il attendit quelques secondes, durant lesquelles ne se fit entendre que le son de leurs peaux trempées, frottées l'une contre l'autre. Vexé, l'espada finit par dire :

- Ok, continue de la fermer ! C'est tout ce qu'on demande à une pute !

Il essaya de faire abstraction de l'absence totale de réaction, en vain. Toutes ses réflexions paraissaient glisser sur Renji, sans l'atteindre, et il détestait cette indifférence. Elle était bien plus douloureuse que la colère, voire la haine. Il ne méritait pas ça. Renji aurait même dû lui être reconnaissant. Au final, grâce à lui, il survivrait. La veille encore, les espadas avaient mené un raid sur le Gotei. Certes, ils avaient dû prendre la fuite, mais non sans laisser des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres derrière eux. Bientôt, les shinigamis périraient. Ceux qui n'auraient pas la chance d'être exécutés connaîtraient les joies de l'esclavage. Renji échapperait à tout ça. Et il le savait ; Grimmjow lui racontait la plupart de leurs expéditions. A chaque fois, l'espada manquait son regard peiné.

- Putain ! Regarde-moi !

Il gifla Abarai, qui se raidit d'un coup sous lui et le foudroya du regard. Grimmjow lâcha sa hanche et l'agrippa par le cou pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Renji planta ses yeux dans les siens. Le message qui s'y lisait était on ne peut plus clair. _Approche encore et tu le regretteras_. Grimmjow ignora l'avertissement et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Des canines se plantèrent dans sa lèvre supérieure. L'amertume de son sang vint se mêler au baiser. La pression de la morsure diminua l'espace d'un instant ; Renji pensait que Grimmjow chercherait à se retirer, mais, comme la dernière fois, l'idée ne semblait même pas lui en avoir effleuré l'esprit. Au contraire, il approfondit le baiser. Renji ouvrit de grands yeux. Il réussit à libérer un bras et repoussa l'arrancar.

- Bordel ! s'écria-t-il, furieux. Arrête ça ! Arrête !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? répliqua sèchement Grimmjow, en essuyant son menton écarlate d'un revers de main.

- Arrête de me faire sentir coupable ! s'exclama Renji.

Il se tut aussitôt. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de condamner Grimmjow. Il en arrivait au point où il devait ressasser pour conserver sa rancœur. Celle-ci s'atténuait peu à peu et il voulait à tout prix l'empêcher de disparaître. Ce n'aurait pas été juste. Grimmjow ne méritait que sa haine, rien d'autre. Alors pourquoi était-il devenu si difficile de l'entretenir ? Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, empli de lassitude, et regarda soudain l'arrancar.

- Est-ce que tu agis comme ça pour que je... m'occupe de toi ?

Grimmjow eut une expression à la fois furieuse et sidérée. Renji aurait voulu le gifler à son tour. Il insista :

- Tu t'attends à ce que je te soigne ?

L'espada ricana avec fierté, bien trop d'ailleurs.

- Je t'ai rien demandé !

Un silence s'abattit. Renji demeura debout, hors du lit, sans se rhabiller. Sa nudité ne le gênait plus le moins du monde. Un autre effet néfaste de l'habitude. Voir Grimmjow dénudé et inversement était devenu naturel, un fait quotidien. Comme il vivait confiné au palais, la routine s'installait encore plus vite. L'espada ne bougea pas non plus. Il s'assit dans le lit et remit en place ses cheveux rebelles d'un geste désinvolte.

- Tu te comportes comme un enfant, dit soudain Renji et un petit sourire en coin apparut sur sa bouche.

Grimmjow manqua de s'étrangler. Il le fixa comme si Renji était subitement devenu fou. Quand il fut de nouveau en mesure d'articuler, il s'exclama :

- Quoi ?! C'est quoi tes conneries ?!

Ce curieux sourire qu'arborait Renji l'agaçait et lui plaisait à la fois. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu lui sourire. Les rares fois où le visage du shinigami s'éclairait, Grimmjow réalisait vite que, même s'il regardait dans sa direction, ce n'était qu'un hasard et que son esprit était concentré sur un sujet tout autre.

- Tu réclames beaucoup d'attention, mais, dès que tu la reçois... tu n'es pas si mauvais, expliqua doucement Abarai. En fait, tu es... compliqué.

Grimmjow ne détacha pas son regard de lui, alors qu'il revenait dans le lit et remontait les draps encore humides sur lui. Ce type venait bien de le comparer à un gamin ?! Pourtant, il gardait son calme. Il hésita, partagé entre l'envie de lui faire ravaler ses idioties ou celle de feindre du détachement. Mais il ne tarda pas à réaliser que, peu importait les raisons que trouverait Renji, le résultat était à son avantage ; Renji lui trouvait des excuses. Il sourit d'un air quelque peu machiavélique, qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

- Alors tu m'aimes bien ? Ricana-t-il.

Renji tourna un visage impassible vers lui. Le petit air satisfait qu'affichait Grimmjow le fit se renfrogner.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il, révolté. Son ton se durcit de nouveau. Pas du tout. Et efface ce stupide sourire de ta face ! Je commence juste à réaliser que tu n'es pas le diable en personne !

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et se mit en position pour dormir. Il ne ferma ses paupières qu'une seconde, sentant le regard insistant de Jaggerjack braqué sur lui.

- Arrête. Dors.

Le matelas remua un peu, l'avertissant que Grimmjow s'était allongé. Renji resta en alerte quelques instants, dans l'attente d'une plus que probable réaction aussi subite que violente. Mais rien ne se déroula comme il l'appréhendait. Bientôt, il perçut le souffle calme et lent de l'arrancar. Il eut un sourire, en secret. Il essaya de lutter contre, mais finit par céder à une envie stupide. C'était comme récompenser avec des friandises un animal qui avait sagement exécuté son numéro. Renji détestait voir les choses de cette façon et réduire Grimmjow ou n'importe quel être vivant à une bête à domestiquer. Pourtant, il avait abandonné la lutte. Grimmjow était sur le point de s'endormir, quand deux bras l'enveloppèrent et un visage froid se plaqua à son dos.

- Red ?

Grimmjow semblait presque choqué. Renji sourit faiblement, sans qu'il pût le voir. Il murmura juste, sans bouger :

- Ferme les yeux.

- Putain de casse-tête... grommela Jaggerjack, mais une grande satisfaction, voire peut-être du bonheur, transparaissait.

Il reçut un petit coup, porté sans aucune méchanceté, dans la cuisse, et rit. Une fois que le silence fut retombé, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne mit longtemps avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Renji se réveilla brutalement, hors d'haleine, quelques heures plus tard. Il avait tant transpiré que ses cheveux se plaquaient à son front et son dos, formant de curieux dessins sanglants. Encore... Encore ce foutu cauchemar, ou plutôt ce rêve, et c'était justement ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis son arrivée à Las Noches, alors pourquoi rejaillissait-il maintenant ? Comme si ses étranges rencontres nocturnes avec Starrk ne suffisaient pas à le perturber... Non, il avait fallu que ce fichu rêve revienne le hanter.

Il commençait et se finissait toujours de la même manière. Pourtant, il le terrifiait autant que la toute première fois. Toujours, il la raccompagnait et toujours elle refusait de le laisser entrer. Elle devinait le danger ; elle connaissait la bête qui se terrait derrière le masque humain. Alors pourquoi avait-elle joué avec le feu si longtemps ? Elle finirait par se brûler. Lui décidait que le moment était venu de la jeter dans le brasier. Il se sentait comme possédé, extérieur à son propre corps. Il avait l'impression de n'être que spectateur et non acteur de cette scène atroce de viol qui se déroulait. Et la fille se débattait, hurlait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Mais tout lui paraissait si jouissif, si beau, que pas même ses larmes ne venaient gâcher son plaisir.

Renji passa ses mains sur son visage perlé de sueur. Un murmure passa ses lèvres :

- Rukia...

Parfois, il la haïssait à cause de son indifférence, injustifiée selon lui. Elle lui préférait Ichigo, le nouveau-venu, l'intrus, alors que lui avait de tous temps été là pour elle. Renji eut comme un blanc mental. Son regard se perdit dans l'obscurité de la chambre pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de descendre sur Grimmjow. Une, deux minutes s'écoulèrent. Et il réalisa enfin.

- Au fond... nous sommes identiques.

Les autres, ceux auxquels il croyait pouvoir prétendre, que ce soit Starrk ou Rukia, étaient trop bien, trop purs, pour lui. Ces âmes lui apparaissaient d'un seul coup inatteignables, quasi-divines, beaucoup trop belles. Beaucoup trop irréelles pour quelqu'un comme lui, doté d'instincts plus simples, plus animaux. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Jaggerjack. Sa main reposait sur son épaule, qui se soulevait doucement, chaque fois qu'il inspirait.

A bien y penser, Renji était plus proche de lui que de quiconque. Cette pensée lui laissa un goût amer en bouche, mais elle ne se révéla pas aussi insupportable qu'il ne l'aurait supposée. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts avaient pressé l'épaule de Grimmjow. Celui-ci émergea de son sommeil et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu fous quoi ? marmonna-t-il, d'une voix pâteuse.

Renji ne répondit pas tout de suite et, quand il parla enfin, ce ne fut pas pour donner à Grimmjow la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Tu es mon mauvais côté.

- Huh ? Tu racontes des conneries. Rendors-toi.

- Non, non... Tu... Toi et moi, on a les mêmes envies...

Au regard que lui lança Grimmjow, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas employé la meilleure formulation.

- Disons qu'on a le même type d'envies... Sauf que toi, tu oses les réaliser, quoi qu'il t'en coûte... à toi ou aux autres.

Grimmjow se sentait un peu perdu, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait éveillé. Il demanda sur un ton hésitant :

- C'est... un compliment ?

- Oui et non, répondit le shinigami, avec un haussement d'épaules. Tout dépend de ce que tu fais pour parvenir à tes fins.

Grimmjow releva le buste et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui.

- Alors... toi, tu es comme... mon « bon » côté ?

Un sourire indéchiffrable fendit les lèvres de Renji. Il repoussa ses cheveux de son visage désormais sec.

- Va savoir... mais je crois pas être à la hauteur de ce challenge. Je ne peux pas te rattraper.

Il s'arrêta, puis reprit :

- Désolé, ça va te déplaire, mais tu es juste... tellement humain.

Il rit doucement, très bas ; il murmurait toujours à la nuit tombée, comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre. Au fond, peut-être avait-il juste honte de ces moments empreints d'un semblant de connivence. Il semblait toujours les avoir oubliés dès le lever du soleil. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils bavardaient au beau milieu de la nuit. Souvent, c'était Jaggerjack qui le tirait de son sommeil et non l'inverse. Avant, invariablement, il n'agissait ainsi que dans un seul but : profiter de lui. Renji feignait de continuer à dormir, mais Grimmjow ne s'arrêtait jamais à ce détail. Ces derniers temps, le bleuté le réveillait encore, mais de moins en moins. Et, quand il le faisait, c'était quelquefois sans aucune intention déplacée, même si la situation dégénérait souvent. Cette nuit-là, ils ne firent que parler.

* * *

_Et un sixième chapitre ! ça y est ! Évidemment, inutile de s'emballer, la relation progresse lentement (et encore, moi je trouve ça trop rapide o", mais si je veux pas dépasser les 30 chapitres, je suis obligé de me débrouiller comme ça), mais déjà on fait un pas en avant significatif !  
_

_Concernant les ressemblances entre Grimmjow et Renji, c'est ce que j'aime justement. Ils ont tous les deux (enfin dans l'idée que je m'en fais) une grande impulsivité et surtout un côté animal, un caractère très instinctif, il faut le dire. (en dehors de ça, ok j'aime l'idée de deux "vrais" mecs ensemble et, l'un comme l'autre, ils sont un peu les "sex symbols" de Bleach XD)_

_Merci aux lecteurs ;)_

__ Acid Kin_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Ici, ce n'était pas le soleil qui le réveillait, ni les cris des recrues toutes excitées et qui changeaient souvent après être passées entre les mains de Zaraki. C'était l'angoisse, la boule au creux du ventre, pire que celle créée par la faim. Il avait entendu Aizen, alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs ; le prochain raid était fixé pour bientôt, sans doute pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Il le sentait. Grimmjow s'étira en bâillant. Il ne se levait aussi tôt que les jours où il avait une mission à accomplir ou un raid à mener. Renji l'attrapa vivement par le bras, ses ongles rentrant presque dans sa peau.

- Vous y retournez aujourd'hui ?

Il venait de sortir de son sommeil, mais il semblait déjà en alerte. Sa voix était aussi claire que son angoisse, perceptible. Grimmjow se libéra sans rudesse. Il ramassa ses vêtements et lâcha, comme s'il parlait d'une chose tout à fait anodine :

- Oui. Et ce sera pas la dernière fois.

Sa désinvolture pouvait passer pour de la froideur et sembler cruelle. En réalité, elle cachait de la gêne. Quelque part, Jaggerjack regrettait de causer tant d'inquiétude à Renji. Celui-ci bondit hors du lit et courut après lui jusque dans la salle de bain. Il aurait détesté en arriver là, en temps normal, mais les circonstances étaient différentes et plus graves aujourd'hui. Il n'était plus question que de sa propre sécurité, mais de celles de ses amis, de ceux qu'il considérait comme des membres de sa famille. Il le supplia :

- Grimmjow, écoute ! Je... Ne les suis pas. Reste ici... S'il te plaît.

Son regard erra au hasard, aussi perdu que lui.

- Reste avec moi ! Tu sais que j'ai peur quand tu vas là-bas !

Il devait vraiment être désespéré pour en arriver là. Grimmjow rétorqua un peu durement :

- Peut-être... mais pas pour moi.

- Laisse-moi y aller ! Je... Merde ! Je peux même pas défendre mon camp !

- Si j'acceptais, tu passerais pas la journée, répondit l'espada, avec un calme effrayant.

Renji lâcha un ricanement amer.

- Et alors ? Si je reste là, c'est toi qui finiras par me buter !

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Grimmjow continuait à se préparer, sans prêter attention à Renji, qui se rongeait les sangs tout en espérant qu'il réfléchissait et changerait d'avis. C'était fou d'attendre quoi que ce soit de Jaggerjack, mais il ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à lui. Grimmjow se débarrassa de son dernier bandage sale. Il se tourna alors vers Renji.

- Ecoute, Red, je veux te garder en vie, alors tu vas bien gentiment rester là, ok ?

Il était revenu sur sa première idée, pour sa plus grande honte. Il ne le reconnaitrait pas, mais il aimait trouver quelqu'un quand il rentrait. Renji ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son ne put en sortir ; Grimmjow le coupa net :

- Fin de la discussion.

Les sourcils du rouge se froncèrent. Il se contenta de détourner un regard fâché. L'inquiétude chassa vite sa colère. Ses entrailles se nouèrent, à la pensée que Rukia ne respirerait peut-être plus d'ici ce soir. Il devait encore essayer de convaincre l'arrancar.

- Peut-être que ça te paraît dingue, mais je sais me battre ! Il y a... Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de moi.

Il soupira et ajouta :

- Je pourrais faire un effort... si tu en fais un de ton côté. Je t'en prie...

Le regard de Grimmjow cilla une seconde, mais il ne fléchit pas. Renji eut beau le prier encore et encore, il demeura inflexible. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il aurait beau tout lui offrir, rien ne serait jamais suffisant, Abarai se tut. Impuissant, il regarda l'espada sortir de la douche, se sécher et enfiler ses habits. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées. Grimmjow feignit de ne pas remarquer son expression des plus lugubres, jusqu'à ce qu'il eût fini de se préparer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, il se détourna de la porte et le prit par le bras.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il était sérieux, mais Renji ne se détendit pas. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, avec un air désabusé. Grimmjow devina aisément qu'il ne le croyait pas. Bien qu'un peu déçu, il partit il avait déjà perdu assez de temps.

* * *

Renji jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. Ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. D'habitude, ils se montraient plusieurs heures auparavant. Au-dehors, la nuit avait dû tomber. Il refit le tour de la salle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son poing alla cogner le mur, puis son pied. S'il avait joué les parfaits petits soldats, manipulables à souhait, Aizen l'aurait peut-être autorisé à les accompagner. Il aurait pu agir de lui-même, sans se décharger sur Grimmjow. En réalisant que ce dernier demeurait son seul espoir de préserver ses amis, il frissonna. Il devait affronter la réalité ; ils étaient perdus. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans les appartements de l'espada, quand le bruit des immenses portes du palais s'ouvrant, puis se refermant, retentit. Aussitôt, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Il reconnut aisément la voix narquoise de Nnoitra, à la différence près qu'elle paraissait bien plus furieuse que d'ordinaire.

- T'en as fait exprès ! Me prends pas pour un con, Jaggerjack ! J'ai horreur de ça !

- Crois ce que tu veux... répliqua la voix nonchalante de Grimmjow.

Sa désinvolture n'arrangea rien à l'exaspération de Nnoitra, qui lui barra la route.

- Ton cero a raté cette shingami et c'était pas un hasard, siffla-t-il.

Grimmjow le toisa avec un mépris nullement dissimulé. Il ricana et répondit, avec un petit sourire parfaitement insupportable :

- Je n'apprécie pas tes insinuations.

Comme il tentait de forcer le passage, Nnoitra l'empoigna par la manche. Il se dressait au-dessus de lui, penché dans une attitude menaçante ; il ressemblait à une horrible mante religieuse, courbée sur sa proie.

- Alors j'espère que tu préfèreras mes accusations... Voilà ma version de l'histoire : tu as délibérément manqué cette petite conne pour faire plaisir à la putain à queue qui t'attend dans ta chambre !

Nnoitra ne vit pas le coup partir ; le poing de Grimmjow réduisit sa mâchoire en miettes et le fit basculer en arrière. Grimmjow s'accroupit, le força à relever la tête en le saisissant par le col de sa veste et lui flanqua encore deux, trois crochets qui lui enlevèrent l'envie de faire un nouveau commentaire déplacé. Puis il se remit debout.

- La prochaine fois, je t'ouvre en deux, enfoiré ! rugit-il. J'obéis à personne, que ce soit clair !

Nnoitra n'émit qu'un grognement sonore et resta à terre, un peu assommé. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux, Grimmjow frotta son poing ensanglanté pour en ôter le sang. Comme si de rien n'était, il contourna l'homme à terre et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Nnoitra essaya plusieurs fois de se remettre debout. Il n'y parvint qu'à la quatrième tentative ; Grimmjow n'y était pas allé de main morte. Blême de rage, Jiruga emprunta le même chemin. Dans l'ombre, Renji était resté plaqué au mur. Il se permit de respirer seulement lorsqu'il fut certain que les espadas se trouvaient hors de portée.

Il se laissa tomber au pied du mur ; dans ce moment de soulagement, il aurait pu tout aussi bien s'agenouiller à ceux de Grimmjow. Il n'avait jamais cru en rien, mais il ne pouvait que constater le miracle qui venait de se produire. L'espada avait épargné Rukia ; il s'agissait forcément d'elle. Après l'avoir espionné si longtemps, Grimmjow identifiait aisément les personnes les plus proches de Renji. Le shinigami se doutait bien que l'arrancar n'avait pas agi de façon désintéressée. Peu importait. Il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voyait était que Grimmjow n'avait pas succombé à une de ses pulsions violentes et meurtrières. Il avait réussi à se contrôler.

Dès qu'il posa le pied dans la salle, il sentit peser sur lui le regard haineux et accusateur de Nnoitra. Il l'affronta, non sans un sourire faussement innocent. Les narines de Jiruga se gonflèrent de colère ; au-dedans, il écumait. S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait bondi sur ce shinigami pour le réduire en charpies. Mais voilà, cette petite enflure bénéficiait de privilèges et, surtout, de protection. Il ne saisissait même pas pourquoi Aizen avait accédé à sa requête de lui permettre de se mêler à eux. Ses yeux plissés balayèrent l'assemblée. Comme s'il n'y avait déjà pas assez de shinigamis autour de cette table... Il paraissait que Renji avait été un temps le disciple d'Aizen ; sans doute en était-ce la raison. Il ne quitta le rouge des yeux que lorsqu'il eut rejoint sa place, qu'un malheureux hasard avait situé face à la sienne ce jour-là. Il se détourna en soufflant. Il put deviner les sourires de Grimmjow et de Renji. Et il se jura de les écraser un jour ou l'autre.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux... pensa-t-il, en ruminant la raclée magistrale que Grimmjow lui avait infligée.

Aizen patienta jusqu'à ce que le dernier membre entré, à savoir Starrk, s'installât. Son regard obliqua alors vers Renji.

- Je suis surpris de te trouver parmi nous, Abarai.

- Je viens aux nouvelles. Je ne veux pas être tenu à l'écart...

Un étrange sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun. Le coup d'œil complice qu'il échangea avec Gin ne présageait rien de bon.

- Alors, puisque, à mon humble avis, il s'agit de la raison pour laquelle tu es venu, sache qu'elle est toujours en vie. Cette chère Nanao par contre... Elle n'a pas eu cette chance.

Renji encaissa sans broncher. Il se contenta de promener son regard sur les personnes présentes. Nnoitra lui décocha un immense sourire.

- On dirait que tu as trouvé le coupable, rit-il. Ouch je suis démasqué !

Le shinigami marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et s'en tint là. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien contre Nnoitra et réciproquement. Il viendrait bien un jour où la situation changerait et il tiendrait sa vengeance. Une main effleura la sienne, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se retirer très rapidement. Renji releva les yeux vers Grimmjow ; le bleuté n'était plus sa priorité. Il n'oubliait pas les horreurs qu'il lui avait faites endurer, mais, à ses yeux, la vie de Rukia valait bien plus que la sienne. En la sauvant, Grimmjow avait atténué sa rancœur.

- J'imagine que vous êtes tous exténués après cette rude journée, débuta lentement Aizen, comme s'il réfléchissait encore à la suite de sa phrase. Pourtant, je crois qu'un petit entraînement serait le bienvenu... histoire d'évacuer les tensions. Qu'en dites-vous ?

A l'instant où il lança son idée, Renji comprit qu'il n'avait pas été le seul témoin de la dispute entre Grimmjow et Nnoitra.

- Je m'excuse d'avance, mais je préfère passer, déclara Starrk.

Nul ne s'en étonna et le numéro 1 regagna ses appartements, pour s'y reposer. Aizen ne tenta pas de le retenir ; il ne l'intéressait pas. Pas assez "émotionnel", trop simple à ses yeux. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'un seul duel auquel il voulait assister. Personne d'autre ne se désista. Renji hésitait à les suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen l'enjoignît de le faire. Il obéit et accéléra le pas pour rattraper Grimmjow, qui marchait parmi les premiers. L'espada le regarda, l'air intrigué.

- J'pensais pas te voir venir.

La situation paraissait lui convenir, même si la présence de Renji ajoutait une pression supplémentaire.

- J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Aizen avait l'air de tenir à ce que je vous accompagne...

- Et dire que j'ai cru que tu voulais te battre contre moi !

Il rit. Enfin, il essaya. Son rire ne sonnait pas franc, plutôt cassé.

- Tu as mon zanpakuto... lui fit remarquer Abarai.

- Essaye pas de te trouver des excuses ! répliqua Grimmjow, d'une voix moqueuse. T'es juste mauvais... et effrayé à l'idée de m'affronter...

Et il plongea son regard dans celui du rouge, le défiant de le contredire et le souhaitant sans doute aussi. Renji baissa les yeux par réflexe. Dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, il se maudit intérieurement et voulut les relever, mais il était trop tard.

- Va te faire foutre, Jaggerjack... grommela-t-il.

Il avait parlé si bas qu'il paraissait impossible qu'il ait entendu quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, la panthère lui décocha un large sourire carnassier. Elle n'avait pas perdu un mot.

- Non... ça, ce sera toi, Red.

Renji frémit de rage. Il se décida en une fraction de seconde ; si l'occasion se présentait, il règlerait ses comptes avec Grimmjow. Celui-ci lui accordait une chance de prouver sa valeur et il ne le regretterait pas. La pièce réservée aux entraînements, couverte d'un immense dôme si haut que le contempler provoquait des accès de vertige, comptait parmi les plus vastes de tout Las Noches. Immédiatement après être entré, le groupe se retrouva sur une balustrade prévue pour observer les combats. Szayel sourit en admirant un de ses chefs-d'œuvre. Il avait garni cet endroit de pièges, désactivés en temps normal. Aizen prétendit qu'un peu de changement ne ferait jamais de mal et se chargea de les mettre en marche.

- Est-ce une sorte de test ? s'enquit soudain Aporro.

Il n'était pas rassuré, bien qu'étant le seul à connaître l'emplacement, ainsi que les effets de chaque piège que recélait la pièce. Pour cause, il ne figurait pas parmi les meilleurs combattants présents.

- Que veux-tu dire ? sourit Aizen, aussi peu rassurant que d'ordinaire.

- Ces duels... ont-ils pour but de revoir notre hiérarchie ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Sozuke émit un rire aussi peu agréable, presque malsain. Cette impression désagréable se renforça, quand il s'exclama :

- Amusez-vous ! C'est tout ce qui compte !

Puis le silence retomba. Tous se considéraient, se demandant qui ouvrirait le bal. Renji, à l'écart, savait déjà, tout comme Aizen, qui choisirait. Il voulut regarder discrètement Grimmjow, mais réalisa que celui-ci le scrutait déjà. Il fit la moue et regarda ailleurs. Il ne se proposerait pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Sûrement pour lui forcer la main, Grimmjow se détacha du groupe. Il sauta à bas du balcon pour atterrir dans la zone de combat.

- Ok ! Qui je démolis en premier ?

Comme Renji l'avait prévu, Aizen s'interposa et il proposa à Nnoitra, ou plutôt lui commanda à mots couverts, d'affronter Jaggerjack. Jiruga passa à son tour par-dessus la rambarde. Aussitôt qu'il eut touché terre, son regard se braqua sur Grimmjow.

- Qui a dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid ? ricana-t-il. Tu vas te faire humilier...

Grimmjow resta silencieux. Sa respiration se ralentissait ; il se concentrait. Nnoitra pensait qu'il l'attaquerait directement. Grimmjow ne réfléchissait pas d'habitude. Il fonctionnait à l'instinct et méprisait ceux qui mettaient au point des stratégies pour gagner. Il privilégiait la force brute. Ce changement chez lui désarçonna un peu Nnoitra, qui se fit méfiant. Mais il pouvait user de ce calme à son avantage ; s'il réussissait à faire perdre son contrôle à Grimmjow, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui.

- On doute, Jaggerjack ?

- Ferme ta sale gueule, riposta le bleuté.

Mais sa voix était monocorde, tout à fait mesurée. Jiruga grimaça. Il s'apprêtait à en venir directement aux faits, quand une idée germa dans son esprit. Il se rapprocha, juste pour discuter.

- Puisque tu es si sûr de gagner, pourquoi ne pas "pimenter" tout ça ?

Grimmjow lui fit signe de poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

- Un pari, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Alors si je gagne... tu me donnes ton rang, répondit Grimmjow du tac-au-tac.

Il était certain que Nnoitra refuserait. Jamais il ne prendrait un tel risque, même pour des questions d'ego. Il était plutôt content de son coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le sourire ravi sur la face du grand maigre.

- J'accepte. Et... si je gagne, susurra-t-il en riant d'avance, je te prends ça.

Il pointa du doigt Renji, qui n'avait pas pu entendre leur conversation. Grimmjow ne l'observa qu'une seconde. Il paraissait plongé dans un terrible dilemme. Nnoitra lui adressa de nouveau la parole et finalement Renji vit Jaggerjack acquiescer, l'air plutôt mécontent et nerveux. Jiruga recula de quelques pas et dégaina. Le combat commençait.

Avec cette pression qu'il s'était lui-même mise sur les épaules, Grimmjow ne parvenait pas à se battre aussi férocement que d'ordinaire. Il calculait trop, chose dont il n'était pas coutumier et qui lui était extrêmement défavorable. Plus il essayait d'anticiper les actions de Nnoitra, en l'observant, plus il manquait ses propres coups. Par contre, lui en recevait et il ne pourrait pas encaisser éternellement.

Nnoitra ne lui laissait pas de répit. Il le pourchassait à travers tout l'espace. Il se fichait des pièges qu'il déclenchait. Avec sa résistance naturelle, il les ignorait.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? lança Jiruga. Fuir ?

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique. Il entrait dans un état d'hystérie totale ; voir Grimmjow se débattre, trempé de son propre sang, était si jouissif. Il hurla :

- Reviens ici !

Il prit son arme par le bout de sa chaîne et la balança vers Jaggerjack. Les deux pointes de métal harponnèrent le bleuté, en le transperçant au-dessus des omoplates.

- Attrapé bâtard !

La panthère rugit de douleur. Il planta ses griffes dans le sol pour essayer de résister à Nnoitra qui tirait pour le ramener à lui. Par chance, il parvint à se libérer, mais il perdait désormais beaucoup de sang et la tête lui tournait un peu. Il dut s'appuyer sur son katana pour ne pas tomber, le temps de recouvrir ses sens.

Aizen eut un petit sourire mesquin. Grimmjow venait d'encaisser un coup d'une rare violence et il ne lui avait pas échappé qu'au même moment, Renji avait resserré sa prise sur la rambarde. Une forme d'angoisse, discrète mais pas assez pour être dissimulée aux yeux perçants d'Aizen, se lisait sur son visage crispé. Il écarta Szayel et Harribel qui le gênaient et se faufila jusqu'au shinigami.

- Inquiet pour Jaggerjack ? S'enquit-il, de sa voix qui laissait toujours planer un doute quant à un éventuel sous-entendu.

Renji sursauta. Aizen avait le talent de surgir dans le dos des gens, au moment où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Le rouge le considéra avec étonnement. Ce n'était en fait qu'un masque.

- Non, pas du tout.

Il mentait. Le sourire d'Aizen s'agrandit. Les émotions le fascinaient. Dans un sens, elles le dépassaient totalement ; il ne se souvenait pas en avoir ressenti à proprement parler. Il n'avait jamais senti son cœur s'emballer ou ralentir, ni son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Lui vivait ces sentiments par procuration. Et, à présent, les réceptacles les plus parfaits dont il disposait étaient sans conteste Grimmjow, Nnoitra et Renji. Ils pouvaient presque palper leur haine, leur colère et aussi une forme perverse d'attachement. C'était délicieux.

Ce que ressentait Renji en cet instant était infiniment complexe. Il s'agissait d'un mélange amer et suave, d'angoisse et de plaisir. Quelque part, il adorait assister à ce massacre. Cet homme qui l'avait terrifié un temps recevait une petite punition et, même s'il ne la lui administrait pas lui-même, il y participait d'une certaine façon, par sa passivité.

Lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec Grimmjow, même quand celui-ci ne l'en empêchait pas, il n'arrivait pas à laisser toute sa rage s'exprimer. Trop de pitié, de compassion ou de culpabilité. Il y avait toujours une raison pour retenir le dernier coup, pour ne pas achever sa vengeance. Il devait devenir aussi cinglé que l'espada. Il s'accouda à la balustrade. Nnoitra projeta Grimmjow contre le mur. Les fondations tremblèrent sous le choc. Renji ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il avait bien fait de venir.

- T'en fais pas pour ton shinigami ! Je terminerai ce que t'as commencé... puisque t'as pas les couilles pour ça !

Nnoitra avait crié. Cette fois-ci, pas un mot n'avait échappé à Renji. Celui-ci comprit vite de quoi il retournait. Il eut juste du mal à y croire. Il se pencha au balcon pour crier. S'il avait eu quelque chose sur la main, n'importe quoi, il l'aurait balancé sur Grimmjow.

- Tu m'as... parié ?!

Grimmjow para une attaque de Nnoitra et le força à reculer avec un cero.

- Tranquille ! Je vais gagner ! Stresse pas bébé...

Un tremblement furieux, si violent qu'il était visible, agita Renji. Ses phalanges étaient blanches.

- Epargne-moi tes conneries ! Il va te tuer si tu continues comme ça !

La hache de Nnoitra manqua Grimmjow de quelques centimètres ; pendant ce temps, Renji avait retenu sa respiration. Dès qu'il reprit son souffle, il s'adressa de nouveau à Grimmjow.

- Soit tu te ressaisis et très vite, soit tu me dis où est mon zanpakuto !

Grimmjow dut avoir l'air choqué, mais Renji ne put le voir. Il repoussa Nnoitra d'un coup de pied en plein ventre.

- Je vais m'en sortir ! s'écria-t-il, sans regarder Renji.

Le shinigami contint aux prix de grands efforts le torrent d'insultes qui lui venait et se dépêcha de quitter la salle pour courir aux appartements de Grimmjow. Ce type se comportait vraiment comme un dingue doublé d'un inconscient. Renji reconnaissait avoir aussi ce côté casse-cou, cette légèreté face au danger, à la différence que lui ne mettait en jeu que sa vie et pas celle des autres. Il déboula dans la chambre et commença à fouiller. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'avouer vaincu. Cette recherche infructueuse lui avait déjà coûté de précieuses minutes. Il ne devait pas en gaspiller davantage. Il essaya de réfléchir.

- Ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras ton arme, déclara une voix tranquille dans son dos.

Renji fit brusquement volte-face pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Starrk.

- Alors où ? s'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

Il ne chercha même pas la raison de la présence de l'espada ; tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que quelqu'un était là pour lui venir en aide. Comme la dernière fois.

- Suis-moi.

Renji n'hésita pas ; il lui faisait confiance.

* * *

_Voilà un long, mais bien nécessaire chapitre ^^_

_Et oui j'ai été un peu sadique peut-être avec Grimmjow, mais il le vaut bien ;)_

_Merci aux lecteurs !_

__ Acid Kin_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Il suivit le numéro 1 avec une confiance aveugle, exactement comme s'il s'en remettait à un de ses supérieurs du Gotei. Cet homme devant lui ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Ils traversèrent des couloirs qu'il connaissait par coeur, mais s'arrêtèrent subitement devant un mur. Renji fronça les sourcils. Avant qu'il fasse une remarque, Starrk effleura un endroit précis de la paroi. Aussitôt, une serrure apparut, dans laquelle l'espada inséra une petite clef. Le mur s'ébranla et se souleva, révélant une petite pièce remplie d'armes et de coffres apparemment verrouillés.

- La zone de stockage, expliqua Starrk.

Renji entra avant même qu'il lui en donnât la permission. Son zanpakuto était bel et bien ici ; il le sentait. Il le trouva déposé sur une caisse. Grimmjow avait pris la peine de l'enfermer dans un linge, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un sourire à Renji. Il écarta doucement le tissu et effleura la poignée du katana. La lame sembla vibrer ; elle reconnaissait son maître et l'accueillait à sa manière. Le shinigami s'en empara et se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie. Il marqua juste un temps d'arrêt à hauteur de Starrk.

- Le jour où je me barrerai, tu vas me manquer.

L'espada émit un ricanement flatté, à peine audible. En vérité, même si Renji n'avait soufflé mot, il aurait pu le deviner.

- Toi aussi... « camarade ».

- Si, un jour, je peux t'aider de quelque manière que ce soit...

- Tu sais déjà que je n'attends plus de rien de la vie elle-même, répliqua-t-il, mais son ton n'avait rien de cinglant. Il ne transparaissait que de la tristesse.

- Conneries, trancha Abarai, d'une voix un peu abrupte. Parle pas comme ça, parce que je te laisserai pas. Tu as fait plus pour moi que certains qui se prétendent mes amis.

Il tenait à lui retourner la faveur, quoi qu'il lui en coûterait. Starrk sembla presque gêné. Il se détourna avec pudeur et décroisa les bras, juste le temps de désigner la porte d'un geste vague.

- Tu devrais y aller.

ça ne ressemblait pas à un ordre, plutôt à un conseil. Renji aurait préféré qu'il l'accompagne. L'idée de l'abandonner alors qu'il était en proie à ses idées noires ne lui plaisait guère. Il n'avait pas peur pour sa sécurité ; Starrk n'aurait jamais commis un acte stupide. Renji aurait juste souhaité lui épargner un moment désagréable. Il connaissait par cœur les retombées de ces heures passées en solitaire à ressasser un passé sur lequel on avait strictement plus aucune emprise. C'était nocif, uniquement. Starrk vit qu'il le regardait avec insistance et comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui.

- Désolé. Même dans ton intérêt, il vaut mieux que l'on ne nous voie pas trop ensemble.

- Tu... Tu as sûrement raison, reconnut le rouge à grand peine.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant l'espada plongé dans ses pensées. Renji pressa le pas. Il voulait s'éloigner de cette salle, de Starrk en fait, le plus vite possible ; sa raison le lui dictait, alors que son coeur lui ordonnait l'exact contraire. Contrairement à Grimmjow, Starrk ne courrait aucun risque, mais Renji gardait l'impression qu'il était en train de faire un choix. C'était sans doute stupide. Il se le répéta, essaya de se vider la tête, sinon il ne serait pas d'une grande aide contre Nnoitra. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance de laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle.

Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la zone de combat, Grimmjow se battait toujours, mais un seul coup d'oeil suffit à Renji pour deviner qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Même s'il paraissait avoir repris du poil de la bête, Nnoitra avait pris trop d'avance pour que Grimmjow puisse espérer gagner. Renji sauta dans la fosse, tout en se traitant mentalement de bonne poire et d'imbécile. Il dégaina et surprit le regard plutôt courroucé de Grimmjow.**  
**

- Comment t'es entré dans la salle ? S'écria le bleuté et, à sa voix, Renji comprit qu'il était déjà en colère. Quelqu'un t'a aidé, huh ? Qui ?

Renji n'avait jamais été du genre à s'écraser. Ces dernières semaines, il avait ravalé sa fierté bien plus qu'en des années. Que Grimmjow se permît de lui parler comme à un chien en public était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, à présent que tant de choses avaient changé.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, répliqua-t-il sur un ton cinglant, mais il marcha jusqu'à l'espada et l'aida à se remettre debout.

Grimmjow serra les dents pour ne pas lâcher le moindre son, ni montrer la plus infime défaillance. Cependant, il ne pouvait cacher au regard de Renji les plaies ouvertes sur tout son corps.

- On dirait que j'arrive juste à temps, murmura le rouge.

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

- Je refuse d'appartenir à ce connard. Libre à toi de me croire, mais je suis persuadé qu'il est bien pire que toi !

Naturellement, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Grimmjow le devina. Dès que Renji éprouvait un malaise, sa bouche se tordait dans une moue plutôt discrète, mais que lui connaissait désormais par cœur. Il l'avait en ce moment même.

- Parle, ordonna l'espada.

La moue de Renji s'accrut, puis il se pencha légèrement vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je sais que tu l'as épargnée...

Il sourit doucement et ajouta très vite, comme s'il en éprouvait de la honte :

- Je pourrais aimer l'homme qui a fait ça...

Grimmjow crut un instant avoir inventé ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il le chopa par le poignet. Soudain, il semblait très sérieux.

- C'est un jeu ?

Renji haussa les épaules, sans se départir de son petit sourire agaçant. Ce petit sourire narguait Grimmjow. Il provoquait en lui l'envie de sauter sur le shinigami ou de le rouer de coups. Probablement les deux en réalité. Le rire hilare de Nnoitra le rappela à eux. Il toisa Renji avec mépris.

- Je savais pas que les pétasses savaient se battre. Pose-moi ça avant de te blesser...

- Viens voir ce qu'elle vaut "la pétasse".

- Comment refuser une offre pareille !

Il balança son arme vers eux, mais elle ne toucha personne. Alors qu'il la ramenait à lui, Renji enroula son épée-fouet autour. Il ne s'attendait pas à l'immobiliser facilement. C'eut été présomptueux de sa part. Mais il ne s'était pas non plus préparé à une telle résistance. Nnoitra lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Les yeux de Renji s'agrandirent. Nnoitra tira sur sa chaîne et Renji eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- Juste après un petit coup ? s'écria Noitra, d'une voix hilare.

Il se moquait toujours de lui, quand il sentit un courant d'air tout près de lui. Il bougea une seconde trop tard ; une paire de griffes lui transperça le côté gauche. S'il n'avait réalisé cette présence qu'un instant plus tard, il aurait fini éventré. Grimmjow, un grand sourire sadique plaqué sur sa face ensanglantée, tourna et retourna ses griffes dans la plaie béante.

- Alors Nnoitra, comment c'est ?

- A deux contre un... grogna Jiruga. Il s'interrompit, le temps de cracher le sang sombre qui débordait de ses lèvres purpurines. T'as aucun honneur Jaggerjack... Tu peux oublier notre pari.

- ça me va... dit le bleuté, avec l'air le plus détaché possible. Il retira brutalement ses griffes de la blessure, tout en repoussant Nnoitra d'un coup de pied dans le dos.

Il n'était pas content de cette situation, quoi qu'il en dise. Son image pâtirait de ce qui venait de se passer. Même si Renji n'avait fait que détourner l'attention de Nnoitra, il lui avait malgré tout prêté main forte. Grimmjow avait rompu avec son habitude de faire cavalier seul. Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec la lame de son "équipier", pointée sur lui. Le shinigami ne l'attaquerait pas, mais il semblait aussi nerveux que s'il s'y apprêtait.

- Maintenant, tu me dois la vie... Libère-moi.

D'abord impassible, le visage de l'espada s'anima. Il sourit, puis soudain partit d'un grand rire cruel.

- A mains nues, je te brise. J'en utiliserai même qu'une seule si tu veux !

Renji fut si dégoûté par son attitude qu'il ne prît pas la peine de répondre. A quoi bon se battre ? Un soupir douloureux de renoncement passa ses lèvres et il balança son zanpakuto, comme s'il l'abandonnait définitivement, qu'il avait perdu toute valeur à ses yeux. C'était un peu symbolique, bien que sur le moment il ne s'en rendit pas du tout compte. C'était comme tirer un trait sur l'espoir de regagner sa liberté. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les marches, Aizen lui asséna le coup de grâce. Il le héla.

- Renji, ça m'était sorti de la tête, mais... Au Gotei, j'ai vu une stèle à ton nom.

Renji se figea instantanément. Quelque part, même si les semaines défilaient, il avait gardé l'espoir qu'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Bien sûr, venir le sauver prendrait du temps. Ils ne pouvaient pas accourir à son secours ; c'était la guerre et Renji réalisait parfaitement qu'il ne figurait pas parmi leurs objectifs prioritaires. Malgré tout, il s'était fait le serment de croire en eux, de rester patient. Même si le commandement supérieur avait réglé à la va-vite son cas, sûrement juste pour clore le dossier sur sa disparition, Byakuya, au moins sous l'impulsion de Rukia, aurait dû s'opposer à ce qu'il soit déclaré mort, sans la moindre preuve. Mais, apparemment, ils n'avaient pas réagi.

- On dirait que tes « amis » n'ont pas perdu de temps pour t'enterrer... souligna sournoisement Gin, en lui adressant son sourire le plus étiré, le plus immonde.

Renji serra les dents et les poings. Ces gens, pour qui il se serait sacrifié sans la moindre hésitation, l'avaient abandonné. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de le rechercher. Ils avaient fait une croix sur lui si facilement, comme si, à leurs yeux, il ne valait rien. Renji baissa la tête, afin de cacher ses yeux embués. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait déployé des efforts de titan dans l'espoir de devenir quelqu'un et, surtout, de compter réellement pour quelqu'un. Il pensait avoir réussi, mais il avait fait fausse route. Rien n'aurait donc été suffisant. Tout ce qu'il avait enduré avait été vain. Les larmes montaient. Il se secoua ; il ne pouvait pas craquer, pas ici, pas maintenant, devant ces vautours qui n'attendaient que ça. A la première faiblesse, ils le dévoreraient. Il prit le visage le plus dur possible et grimpa vite les marches menant au balcon. Grimmjow l'appela, mais il détala hors de la salle.

- Renji !

Jaggerjack adressa un regard furieux à Aizen.

- C'était pas nécessaire !

- De la compassion ? S'étonna Sozuke. Grimmjow, te ferais-tu sentimental ?

La panthère émit un grognement sourd. Il rengaina son arme et gravit à son tour l'escalier. Il voulait rejoindre Renji aussi vite que possible, même s'il se doutait que l'accueil qu'il lui réservait ne serait pas tendre. Sozuke lui barra la route. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot, pour que Grimmjow comprenne qu'il attendait quelque chose de bien précis de lui. Sans se gêner pour afficher clairement son agacement, il lâcha d'une voix mauvaise :

- Tu veux quoi ?

Aizen sentait bien son déplaisir. Qu'importe ; il lui obéirait.

- Que tu le convainques de rejoindre nos rangs.

- Il acceptera jamais.

- Dans ce cas, dis-lui qu'il a plutôt intérêt à faire preuve de flexibilité. Si, à la fin de la semaine, il n'est pas prêt à m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, il connaîtra le châtiment que je réserve aux insoumis...

Grimmjow perçut nettement l'avertissement d'Aizen, qui lui était tout autant destiné.

- Je te laisse carte blanche pour remplir ta mission un peu spéciale. Tu peux la jouer fine... pour une fois, dit le brun, mais la nature reprend toujours ses droits, pas vrai ?

- Je ne suis pas un monstre.

Il manquait cruellement de conviction. Aizen décida d'enfoncer le clou. Il se pencha doucement vers l'espada, son sourire se faisant de plus en plus ravi, et murmura :

- En tout cas... tu es le sien.

Un éclair zébra le regard de Grimmjow, qui porta aussitôt la main à son katana. Aizen s'en aperçut et recula précipitamment, tandis que les autres arrancars dégainaient aussitôt et dirigeaient leurs lames sur le bleuté.

- Sérieusement ? s'exclama celui-ci et il écarta ses mains de son arme, les mettant bien en évidence. Rangez-moi ça !

Avant même qu'ils ne baissent leurs katanas, il fit volte-face pour s'en aller. Il perçut nettement la voix d'Aizen, lui lancer un dernier avertissement.

- Méfie-toi Jaggerjack... Personne n'est irremplaçable. Personne et certainement pas toi.

Grimmjow préféra faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et continua son chemin. Il ne pensait qu'à Renji, à l'expression sur son visage quand il avait quitté la salle. Le monde avait dû s'écrouler autour de lui. Dans un coin de sa tête, il songeait aussi à la façon de le persuader d'accepter l'autorité d'Aizen. Ce ne serait pas chose aisée ; en réalité, il considérait même sa tâche comme quasi-impossible, mais il essaierait malgré tout et sans employer la force. La vie de Renji en dépendait. Il atteignit ses appartements beaucoup trop vite à son goût. A présent qu'il était sur le point de retrouver le shinigami, il se sentait perdu. Que ferait-il, face à lui ? Que pourrait-il lui dire ? Renji ressentait à coup sûr beaucoup de colère, voire de la haine dans l'instant pour ses anciens amis. Grimmjow pensa qu'il pourrait en tirer parti. Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à le monter contre eux s'il nourrissait sa rancœur.

Lorsqu'il s'en estima prêt, il poussa les portes et pénétra dans sa chambre. Comme il l'avait prévu, Renji s'était réfugié ici, mais il ne paraissait ni éploré, ni en rage. Il se tenait debout, parfaitement immobile, lui tournant le dos. L'espada s'approcha de lui, dans un froissement de vêtements. Les cheveux écarlates du shinigami pendaient de part et d'autre de sa tête baissée, dévoilant sa nuque fine. Grimmjow mourrait d'envie de suivre les contours des premières vertèbres, mais il se retint et se courba à peine pour mieux épouser le corps du shinigami, dont la peau frémit sous son souffle chaud.

- Je voulais pas te le dire...

Renji remua à peine, comme s'il avait voulu répondre mais y avait finalement renoncé. Les bras de l'espada resserrèrent leur étreinte autour de lui.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était mieux pour toi de rester ici.

Toujours pas la moindre réponse. A peine un souffle qui se faisait irrégulier. Grimmjow remonta ses mains sur ses épaules et les pressa avec douceur.

- Red... Moi, je suis toujours là.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles ; Renji aurait sûrement été ravi de le voir disparaître à jamais. Il appréhendait sa réaction, quand Renji se retourna brusquement et enfouit sa tête dans sa veste. Grimmjow sentit des traînées mouillées sur sa peau. Mal à l'aise, il se contenta de rester muet et immobile. Cela parut cependant suffisant pour Renji.

- Tu me rends les choses si difficiles... déclara-t-il soudain et il le repoussa à contrecœur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Répliqua l'espada.

Il ne comprenait plus du tout ce qu'attendait Renji de lui, comment il devait se comporter pour lui plaire.

- Tu m'as foutu à une place qui... qui ne peut pas être faite pour moi ! Je... Enfin, je le croyais !

Sa voix se brisa. Il ne cherchait pas ses mots au contraire, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en dire lui traversaient l'esprit.

- Le pire, c'est que maintenant je me suis fait à ça ! Je me suis habitué à cette putain de place !

Cette idée le paniquait complètement, à l'inverse de l'espada, plus terre à terre. Grimmjow croisa les bras et soupira d'agacement.

- Mais alors, il est où ton problème ?

Il ne saisissait pas pourquoi Renji se torturait tant, alors que la situation paraissait simple. Le rouge sembla choqué, comme si la réponse était évidente. Il s'exclama :

- Mais tout ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je devrais être !

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux et demanda lentement, au terme d'un court silence :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ?

Renji ne répondit pas. Il en avait déjà beaucoup trop dit. Au final, vider son sac lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Il perçut un grognement désapprobateur.

- Red... T'as pas besoin de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Renji s'immobilisa et scruta l'arrancar d'un regard étrange. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, en se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez le shinigami.

- Quoi ?

- Répète ce que t'as dit.

- Si t'y tiens... Contente-toi d'être ce que tu es. Il se tut une seconde, puis reprit, avec un petit sourire plus pudique que moqueur : Crois-moi, c'est déjà pas mal...

Renji resta muet. Son cœur s'emballait, au point que chaque battement devenait douloureux. Parmi toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrées dans sa vie déjà longue, il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui prononce ces mots-là, ces mots qu'il avait toujours rêvés d'entendre. Et Grimmjow les avait balancés avec une simplicité qui ne gâchait rien. Un ton mielleux ou même trop amoureux aurait tout gâché. Là, tout s'était parfaitement déroulé.

Sans un mot cette fois, Grimmjow tendit à Renji son zanpakuto. Le shinigami parut surpris. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Grimmjow prendrait la peine de le lui ramener. Pour une raison étrange, il hésitait à le récupérer. Grimmjow l'encouragea :

- Allez, prends-le.

Renji le regarda une seconde, une seconde où il lui sourit, avant d'enfin s'emparer de son arme.

- Merci...

Son regard, qui s'était éclairci lorsqu'il avait repris son zanpakuto, s'assombrit de nouveau. Il était troublant d'assister à ces changements, la façon dont les yeux du shinigami, malgré leur couleur sombre, reflétaient ses émotions. Ils pouvaient se montrer parfois horriblement durs et impénétrables, mais ils restaient toujours si vivants. Cette étincelle avait failli s'évanouir une seule fois, quand Renji avait cru mourir de faim et avait abdiqué. Grimmjow réalisa que cette lueur qu'il voulait tellement éteindre lui aurait manqué.

- Pourquoi tu... débuta Renji, d'une voix maladroite. Pourquoi tu me haïssais autant avant ?

Il vit les phalanges de Grimmjow se tendre et blanchir, alors qu'il enfonçait ses griffes dans ses paumes.

- Je n'essaye pas de te faire un sale coup et je n'utiliserai pas ça contre toi... poursuivit-il avec douceur. Je voudrais juste... comprendre pourquoi il a fallu que je subisse tout ça. Je crois que j'ai le droit de le savoir.

Grimmjow évitait résolument son regard, alors que, comme rarement, Renji le recherchait. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de toutes ces nuits où il n'avait pas dormi parce que son esprit était trop obsédé par lui et celles où, quand enfin il trouvait le sommeil, le shinigami hantait ses rêves. La rancœur avait longtemps gratté et elle avait fini par entrer. Il avait souffert à cause de Renji ; il avait vu son si parfait contrôle s'effriter de jour en jour. Même s'il estimait avoir presque atteint son but aujourd'hui, il crevait toujours de honte quand il se rappelait ces moments-là.

- Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de ce que c'est d'avoir nuit et jour...

Il s'arrêta net. Il n'aurait pas repris, si Renji ne l'y avait pas incité.

- Je pouvais juste pas te sortir de ma tête, ok ?!

Et il lui tourna le dos. Il se trouvait ridicule. Il jura. Jamais il n'aurait dû se retrouver en pareille posture. Renji s'adoucit. Il ne força pas l'espada à lui faire face, ni ne s'imposa à lui. Il savait comment Grimmjow fonctionnait ; le brusquer s'avérait la pire des choses à faire.

- Tu aurais pu m'aborder. Je ne mords pas... contrairement à toi, acheva-t-il, d'un air malicieux assez ambigu.

Grimmjow daigna enfin lui accorder un regard, qui fut des plus désabusés.

- Ouais, j'imagine l'accueil ! ricana-t-il, plein d'amertume. J'taurais dit quoi ? "Hé je suis l'espada 6, celui qu'a failli buter tes deux potes ! ça te dit qu'on s'envoie en l'air ?"

Abarai tâcha de rester aussi détendu que possible. Il haussa les épaules en riant.

- La dernière partie était vraiment incorrecte, dit-il finalement.

Sa remarque étonna Grimmjow au plus haut point. Il pensait que Renji réagirait à sa provocation, au demeurant involontaire. Il avait juste parlé une fois de plus sans réfléchir. Au lieu de s'énerver, Renji demeurait calme, tellement que cela en devenait vraiment étrange. Grimmjow l'entendit soupirer. Tout à coup, le rouge marcha jusqu'à lui et plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Lui-même paraissait un peu dérouté. Il rapprocha son visage du sien. Au grand désarroi de Grimmjow, ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front. L'arrancar le regarda d'un regard plutôt mécontent, qui lui arracha un petit rire. Renji l'embrassa de nouveau, sur la bouche cette fois-ci. Le baiser semblait chaste, presque éthéré, très éloigné de ceux avides de la panthère.

- Tu prends des risques là, shinigami.

Pour toute réponse, Renji plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Grimmjow ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Demain, tout redeviendrait normal. Renji n'était juste pas lui-même ce soir. Tous les rebondissements de la soirée l'avaient chamboulé. Il devait être si désespéré que Grimmjow était devenu son seul point d'accroche.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es si bizarre... dit l'espada. J'ai pas eu de pitié pour elle.

- Je m'en fous. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu l'aies laissée vivre.

- Je le ferais plus souvent si...

Un grognement de plaisir lui échappa ; une main de Renji avait glissé beaucoup plus bas. Il ramena l'autre sur les pectoraux de Jaggerjack.

- Tu me mérites.

Avant que l'espada ait pu prononcer un mot, il ajouta :

- Cette nuit seulement.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et le prit par les poignets. Malgré la rudesse de la poigne, Renji n'essaya pas de se dérober. Rien chez lui ne dévoilait la moindre crainte. Grimmjow ne sut pas s'il devait le déplorer ou s'en réjouir. Lui, par contre, commençait à se rendre compte de l'influence que le shinigami avait acquise sur lui et qui l'effrayait presque. Il dit tout bas, d'une voix qu'il voulait indifférente :

- Je crois que c'est moi qui avais parlé de dressage en premier...

- Je ne te « dresse » pas, rétorqua Renji. Je n'ai pas ce genre de prétentions... Mais si tu veux pas de moi...

- Non, non. Dis pas de conneries. Tu connais très bien la réponse...

Grimmjow laissa Renji prendre les devants. Il ne savait pas s'il le désirait tendre ou s'il se satisferait de l'homme brutal qu'il était d'habitude. Il comprit vite que Renji voulait juste tout oublier dans l'amour. Sans doute cherchait-il aussi à se consoler, à se prouver que, s'il ne représentait rien aux yeux de ceux du Gotei, son corps servait au moins à quelqu'un. Grimmjow sourit intérieurement.

Un amour sans concession, un amour rude. Comme tous les jours d'avant et comme, il le souhaitait, tous ceux à venir.

* * *

_Encore un long chapitre ! Mais j'ai pas mal de choses à mettre en place à chaque fois... Je pense que le suivant sera en revanche un plus court._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu,_

_Merci aux lecteurs ^^_

__ Acid Kin_


	9. Chapter 9

******Chap 9 :**

Grimmjow poussa le shinigami sur le lit et se débarrassa de sa veste et de son hakama, avant de revenir auprès de lui. Le regard menaçant qui l'accueillit lui prouva que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples qu'il ne l'imaginait. Renji le lui confirma assez vite.

- Je te préviens : ne me traites pas comme si j'étais ta putain.

Il appuya sur chaque mot pour être sûr de s'être bien fait comprendre. Il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Apparemment, il n'était pas capable d'abandonner son contrôle plus de quelques minutes. L'espada s'arrêta à temps, juste avant de répliquer que beaucoup seraient prêts à le supplier pour devenir sa "putain". Renji n'appréciait pas ce genre de remarque. Grimmjow, un sourire aux lèvres, le força à s'allonger. Du bout des doigts, il lui enleva son bandana et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il ricana tout bas.

- C'est plus un secret que t'aimes ça... Faut que t'apprennes à te laisser aller, Red.

- Peut-être que je ne peux juste pas.

La langue de Grimmjow remonta de ses abdominaux jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam. Son torse se souleva, frémit au contact, mais il ne réussit pas à lâcher un traître son. Grimmjow se redressa et l'empoigna par les cheveux.

- T'en as envie autant que moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Renji fuit son regard. Il était déchiré en deux. Une partie de lui voulait ; l'autre, par fierté, se refusait toujours et elle menaçait de l'emporter. Le shinigami hocha piteusement la tête, sans essayer de lutter contre la prise un peu brutale de l'espada.

- Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? se plaignit Grimmjow, d'une voix lasse. Déshabille-toi.

Il le lâcha enfin et le rouge se leva péniblement du lit.

- Et souris. ça te coûtera pas grand chose...

Renji ne protesta pas ; Grimmjow avait raison. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait initié l'idée. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il entreprit de se débarrasser de ses habits, mais s'exécuta avec lenteur, ce qui n'aurait pas été pour déplaire à Grimmjow en d'autres circonstances. Là, l'espada ne réussit pas à trouver de plaisir à ce spectacle. Renji ne cherchait pas à l'exciter. Il doutait tout simplement de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Réfléchis pas.

- ça a l'air facile pour toi... glissa Abarai, avec un petit sourire narquois.

Grimmjow feignit de ne pas avoir entendu. Renji lançait surtout ce genre de réflexions lorsqu'il se sentait lui-même mal à l'aise. Il s'efforçait de dissimuler ses faiblesses derrière tout ce qu'il pouvait, par bravade. Dès que son dernier vêtement eut glissé à terre, Grimmjow, sans aucune considération pour ses états d'âme, l'attrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à se coucher sous lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, alors que celui de Renji s'était comme arrêté. Il grogna ; il aurait dû coller son oreille à la bouche du shinigami pour n'entendre que son souffle, à peine agité.

- Je veux t'entendre. J'en peux plus de baiser un mort...

Renji rougit, peut-être de honte. Il sourit d'un air rassurant. Avec un peu de temps, son corps finirait par accepter l'idée que, cette nuit, Grimmjow ne serait pas un ennemi, mais un amant. Il se rappela à quel point l'embrasser, à sa propre initiative, avait été délicieux. Il y avait chez ce type à la gueule de prédateur quelque chose qui le faisait frissonner, pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons. Une drogue n'aurait pas fait meilleur effet. Grimmjow n'était pas beau comme pouvait l'être un mannequin. Il n'obéissait pas aux canons usuels, mais il avait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'irrésistiblement attirant. Ce mélange de sauvagerie et d'arrogance et, surtout, cette force primaire. Les mots ne pouvaient décrire cette beauté affreuse. Renji ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Il embrassa l'espada, comme un affamé. Le baiser fut vite rompu. Renji poussa un petit cri, pas de douleur ou de protestation, mais de plaisir, quand Grimmjow plongea ses doigts en lui. Sur le coup, il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Pour la première fois, il s'était laissé aller dans ses bras.

- Alors, comme ça, t'aimes ?

- C'est... Un autre gémissement lui échappa ; il en rit cette fois-ci. C'est bon... réussit-il enfin à dire.

Grimmjow ressentit comme un coup dans sa poitrine, un coup étonnamment agréable, mais il préféra l'ignorer. Il tâcha de garder une expression neutre, en vain.

- C'est si important pour toi ? demanda Renji, avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

ça ne l'était pas. Au début. Mais Grimmjow préféra garder le silence. Il ne réalisa pas l'occasion qu'il manquait.

- Tu sais... Maintenant, je n'ai plus vraiment besoin que tu me prépares, reprit Renji, d'une voix qui semblait un peu triste.

- ça te plaît pas ? rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

A son ton plutôt agressif, Renji devina qu'il l'avait vexé. Il le repoussa doucement en riant, mais ne tarda pas à se recoller à lui. Il voulait juste pouvoir coller sa peau à la sienne, que leurs corps ne se détachent pas. Grimmjow se retrouva assis sur le matelas, avec Renji installé sur ses cuisses.

- Je me fous de la partie de toi que tu mets en moi... Fais-toi plaisir...

Il n'employait pas un langage aussi cru d'ordinaire. Il adora la réaction qu'il obtint de Grimmjow, son regard interloqué, vite supplanté par un plus confiant que jamais et un sourire de prédateur. Pour la première fois, Renji se sentit comme privilégié d'être sa proie.

- T'as l'air le plus pressé de nous deux... ricana l'espada et il le souleva juste assez pour le pénétrer.

Il le saisit par les hanches et lui imposa son rythme. Renji n'y trouva rien à redire. En fait, il émettait tant de gémissements, de plaintes lascives, que Grimmjow peinait à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de son shinigami.

Ses cheveux entravaient sa face et sa poitrine, lui formant comme un plastron écarlate. Certaines mèches collaient à sa bouche entrouverte, d'un rouge aussi violent, hypnotisant. Renji les écarta d'un geste délié. Grimmjow écarta ses lèvres dans l'attente d'un baiser, mais celles de Renji happèrent la peau de son épaule droite. Quand enfin Renji délaissa le derme martyrisé, il pressa son corps contre le sien. L'espada l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Un tel changement d'attitude suscitait un peu d'espoir.

- Tu seras toujours comme ça maintenant ?

Renji lui lança une œillade langoureuse ; il respira tout contre sa bouche.

- ça dépend seulement de toi...

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il s'était promis de rester sévère avec l'arrancar et de conserver une certaine distance. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient effondrées. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà senti si bien, si heureux enfin d'habiter ce corps qu'il détestait d'habitude. Il rouvrit les yeux pour contempler celui de l'espada, couturé et ouvert en maints endroits. Cet idiot n'avait même pas pris le temps de se soigner. Le pire était qu'il semblait bien plus vigoureux à présent que durant son duel contre Nnoitra. Renji rit à cette pensée.

- Avoue ! T'avais gardé ton énergie pour ça !

Et l'homme qui le portait grogna de nouveau, le souffle de court.

- Toujours... J'en garde toujours un peu pour toi...

Renji répondit par un ricanement.

- Putain de pervers...

Les deux amants échangèrent leurs positions, Renji se retrouvant sur le dessus. De là, il eut presque l'impression de dominer Jaggerjack ; ce sentiment lui arracha un délicieux frisson. Il tenta de ralentir le rythme, juste pour le torturer gentiment. Grimmjow poussa un grognement à peine perceptible. A l'opposé de ce qu'il espérait, Renji vit que son plaisir ne décroissait pas. Il décida de casser le rythme qu'il avait lui-même installé. Il descendit contre l'espada et traça de sa langue les contours de sa clavicule. La peau était salée par la sueur. S'y mêlait l'amertume du sang de quelques plaies pas encore sèches. Ce que Renji trouvait un temps écœurant l'excita davantage.

Reculant subitement, il s'empala sur le membre de l'espada. Celui-ci se raidit une seconde et le chopa un peu trop rudement par la hanche pour le maintenir. Lorsqu'il retira ses griffes, trois traînées sanglantes tachaient la peau du shinigami. Renji lâcha un rire mutin. Là, il en était certain ; d'une certaine manière, il contrôlait Grimmjow. Mettre à genoux une force aussi brute était une pure jouissance psychique, sans parler du plaisir physique qui l'accompagnait. Il ne s'était jamais drogué, mais, aussi bon que ça pouvait être, c'était assurément moins enivrant que ces sensations conjuguées.

- Bordel de dieu... Renji... Putain...

Le flot d'insultes se poursuivit, mais si bas et d'une voix si brouillée que Renji n'en saisît pas une seule. Lui-même n'avait plus l'esprit clair. Il essayait surtout de ne pas venir le premier. Question d'ego. Mais il suffit que Grimmjow effleure son sexe pour que tous ses efforts soient réduits à néant. Il s'appuya sur un coude pour ne pas s'écrouler sur l'espada ; il ne s'était jamais senti si lourd, si vidé, au sens propre comme au figuré. Sa bouche lui semblait pâteuse. Grimmjow s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus en état et inversa leurs positions. Il le taquina.

- Alors c'est tout ? Déjà crevé ?

Renji esquissa un sourire et le gifla mollement.

- Va te faire foutre... balbutia-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Regarde qui prend tout de suite...

Renji ferma ses yeux, tout en se promettant de ne pas s'assoupir. De toute façon, Grimmjow ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Il se concentra sur ses mains rugueuses coincées dans le creux de ses reins, le forçant à se cambrer à intervalles réguliers. Tout à coup, une langue rapeuse glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à sa tempe.

_- Tu es hors norme..._

* * *

Passer ses griffes dans ses cheveux et les enrouler autour, tirer dessus, jouer avec. Il adorait ça. C'était étrange de voir une chevelure si épaisse sur un homme, presque dérangeant. Grimmjow finit par relâcher ces cheveux et s'assit dans le lit. L'euphorie de l'amour retombée, il se retrouvait face à son épineux problème, à savoir convaincre Renji de se plier aux ordres de Sozuke. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment amener le sujet. Il n'avait rien préparé et, de toute façon, les négociations n'avaient jamais été son fort. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il valait mieux qu'il parle maintenant, tant que Renji était détendu et presque grisé par l'amour. Le shinigami reposait sur le ventre, juste derrière lui. Il était allongé en travers du matelas. Il paraissait à l'aise. Du bout de ses doigts, il dénouait les nœuds formés par Grimmjow dans ses cheveux. Sa chevelure se répandait sur les draps pâles, tout autour de lui ; le lit semblait veiné comme un immense organe.

- Hé bien... Tu as l'air... pensif, fit-il d'un air étonné, et il rejeta ses mèches démêlées en arrière.

Sa voix couvrait un brin d'ironie. Grimmjow choisit d'ignorer sa nouvelle petite pique. Avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler, Renji perdrait vite l'envie de rire.

- Sérieusement, Red, il y a encore un truc qu'il faut que tu saches...

Deux bras passèrent autour de son cou et un souffle chaud caressa la peau humide de son cou. Il sentit son sang pulser dans sa jugulaire. La chaleur remonta jusqu'à son oreille. Le shinigami susurra :

- Je t'écoute...

Grimmjow lui jeta un regard troublé, se demandant pourquoi il avait adopté une voix si sensuelle. Attendait-il quelque chose, une parole, en particulier ? Les mots avaient l'air de compter pour lui, alors que, pour l'espada, ils étaient creux. Seuls les actes définissaient un être. Quoi que Renji veuille entendre, Grimmjow le décevrait forcément. Il n'essaya pas de chercher plus loin. Comme il restait silencieux, Renji pensa qu'il avait renoncé et il allait s'écarter, quand l'autre le retint. Les mots sortirent tout seuls. Malheureusement.

- Tu dois obéir à Aizen.

Trop direct. Trop autoritaire. Aucun tact. Il s'en aperçut aussitôt, toujours trop tard cependant. Le regard langoureux de Renji vira à l'orage. Le rouge se libéra d'un geste nerveux, presque agressif.

- Red, sinon il...

Renji le coupa net, en pointant sur lui un doigt menaçant :

- Je te préviens. Encore un mot à propos d'Aizen et t'es mort.

Grimmjow soupira. Lui et Renji se battraient tant qu'ils vivraient. Il semblait que rien ne changerait jamais ça. Que Renji se soumette à Aizen ne l'enchantait pas non plus, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et ils devraient en parler, décider ensemble de la meilleure manière de faire front. Grimmjow se résigna à affronter l'inévitable.

- Viens par là, trésor. Je suis galant... Je te laisse le premier coup.

Renji le regarda d'un drôle d'air, puis se détourna et inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas réagir comme Grimmjow, du moins l'ancien Grimmjow, l'aurait fait à sa place.

- Sinon quoi ? lâcha-t-il soudain.

Il se contenait à grand peine, mais s'était résolu à écouter ce que l'espada avait à dire. Grimmjow se leva et alla à lui.

- Sinon, il te tuera. C'est aussi simple que ça. Avant la fin de la semaine, si tu lui donnes pas une bonne preuve de ta soumission... c'est fini pour toi.

- Super ! s'exclama Renji, d'une voix furieuse. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais rester là, à attendre la mort ! Toi, t'as qu'à aller te chercher un shinigami de remplacement !

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement. Il avait peur. Grimmjow le chopa par les bras et le secoua assez rudement, pour qu'il se calme. Cela lui fit à lui aussi le plus grand bien. Il aurait voulu que Renji accepte enfin l'idée qu'il ne lui voulait plus de mal.

- Bordel ! Ferme-la si t'as que ça à dire ! J'essaye de trouver une solution moi !

La colère d'Abarai retomba un peu. Il cessa de fusiller l'arrancar du regard. Pourtant, Grimmjow le sentait encore résister. Tout son corps demeurait tendu sous ses mains.

- Je veux pas que tu meures abruti ! rugit-il. Je devrai te le répéter combien de fois pour que ça rentre dans ton putain de crâne ?!

Il le relâcha, mais Renji ne bougea pas. Il resta encore figé sur place, quand Grimmjow retourna s'asseoir sur le matelas. Il murmura soudain :

- En attendant, ce n'est pas ta vie qui est en jeu.

Grimmjow soupira, en se passant une main lasse sur le front. Il fit signe à Renji de le rejoindre. Abarai parut hésiter quelques secondes, puis finit par céder et se recroquevilla près de lui. Avant même que Grimmjow eut prononcé un mot ou fait un geste, il déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Faut que tu acceptes le marché.

- Tu parles d'un marché ! s'écria Renji, l'air dégouté.

Aizen lui forçait la main, rien de plus, rien de mois. Le rouge ferma ses paupières ; il aurait voulu les rouvrir et s'apercevoir que toute cette pénible situation n'était en fait qu'un de ses trop nombreux cauchemars. Quant à se réveiller aux côtés de Grimmjow, il aurait été incapable de déterminer s'il aurait préféré que ce fût du domaine du rêve ou de la réalité.

- Si tu rejoignais nos rangs, Aizen te permettrait peut-être de participer aux raids, souligna Grimmjow, sortant Renji de sa réflexion.

- Alors je pourrais veiller moi-même sur Rukia... termina-t-il aussitôt.

Bien qu'agacé, Grimmjow se tut. Il ravala sa jalousie à grand peine et se contenta de serrer les dents. Pendant ce temps, Renji, qui s'était levé, continuait sur sa lancée. Toutes ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers elle, ce qui, parfois, amenait Grimmjow à regretter de ne pas l'avoir tuée, même si cela signifiait perdre toute chance de faire Renji sien.

- Elle ne peut pas m'avoir abandonné. Je ne dois pas douter d'elle...

Grimmjow le suivait des yeux, alors qu'il décrivait de larges cercles en marchant à travers la chambre. Il se retint plusieurs fois d'élever la voix. Il appréhendait la réponse à cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle était dangereuse à poser, mais il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Il devait savoir maintenant.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Il avait demandé ça avec beaucoup de détachement. Renji ne se montra pas dupe. Il savait quelle réponse il devait donner. Bien qu'il eût encore quelques doutes sur ses sentiments, il pensa qu'il valait mieux rassurer l'arrancar. Un petit mensonge, qui n'en était peut-être même pas un, ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de mal... Il secoua la tête et Grimmjow se sentit allégé d'un poids horrible.

- Non, plus de la façon à laquelle tu penses en tout cas. Maintenant, elle est plus...

Il retourna auprès de Grimmjow et acheva dans un sourire nostalgique :

- Comme une sœur, tu vois ?

Il remarqua que Grimmjow évitait toujours de rencontrer son regard. Il rit doucement.

- Je te mens pas !

C'était dingue de constater à quel point Grimmjow pouvait se montrer pudique quand il s'agissait de dévoiler ses émotions. Renji se reconcentra sur la proposition d'Aizen. Assurément, il pourrait la tourner à son avantage, mais le jeu était risqué. Il suggéra :

- Je pourrais toujours faire semblant ?

- Aizen va exiger des preuves de ton obéissance.

- Alors j'improviserai, mais si tu ne m'as pas tué... lui ne risque pas d'y arriver, sourit-il.

Grimmjow ne lui répondit pas. Chaque fois que Renji évoquait son comportement passé, une boule affreusement lourde envahissait sa gorge et il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Le shinigami perçut son mal-être et s'agenouilla devant lui. Sans perdre son sourire, il caressa sa joue, ou plutôt son masque de hollow. Il semblait aimer ça.

- Je sais pas ce que j'ai... s'excusa maladroitement l'espada.

- Tu développes des sentiments humains, Grimm.

- Tu me rends faible... Tu fais chier...

Renji eut l'air peiné. Grimmjow, quelque part au fond de lui, regrettait de ne pas l'avoir tué, tant qu'il en était encore capable. Il le lut sur son visage. Maintenant, des chaînes pendaient à son cou et il n'avait même plus envie de les briser. Ce genre de pensée maintenait sa rancœur. Renji n'était pas le seul à devoir se débarrasser de sa haine. Il y parvenait, petit à petit. Même si Grimmjow n'avait désiré que le casser au départ, il lui avait finalement montré qu'il était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. De la même manière, Renji ne voulait pas l'affaiblir. Les émotions humaines pouvaient se révéler une force ; il le lui prouverait. La voix de Renji se fit très tendre. Il chuchota, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un les surprenne :

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais que c'est faux...

- T'as déjà oublié comment j'ai échoué contre Nnoitra ? rétorqua Grimmjow et Renji regarda ailleurs pour échapper à son regard accusateur.

- Oublie ce connard. On a déjà assez de problèmes sans lui.

Grimmjow souffla et haussa les épaules. Il ne l'admit pas à voix haute, mais il reconnaissait par là que Renji avait raison. Le shinigami ne démordit pas de sa première idée, d'autant plus qu'elle lui paraissait la seule stratégie possible et présentait tous les avantages. En contrepartie, si sa traîtrise était démasquée, il serait immédiatement exécuté et Grimmjow aussi, par la même occasion. Aizen ne semblait pas du tout l'apprécier et il l'accuserait de complicité.

- Si tu joues le jeu avec moi, ça ira, déclara tout à coup Renji.

Grimmjow retrouva son bon vieux sourire féroce.

- Oh, alors tout repose sur moi ?

- Je suis sérieux. J'ai besoin de toi pour couvrir mes arrières.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que je le ferai avec plaisir, ricana-t-il d'une voix obscène.

Renji partit d'un éclat de rire franc et lui balança un coup amical à l'épaule. Il tournait les talons pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, quand deux mains enserrèrent sa taille. Il lutta à peine ; il n'en voyait plus vraiment l'intérêt et surtout n'en avait plus l'envie. Il murmura :

- Alors tu es comme ça ? On te donne la main et tu prends le bras...

- Pour toi, je ferai une exception... Je prendrai bien plus que le bras...

Des crocs mordillèrent sa nuque offerte et il laissa retomber sa main de l'épaule de l'espada. Ses doigts glissèrent sensiblement vers les siens, toujours ancrés à ses côtes visibles. Ils stoppèrent subitement, alors qu'il hésitait. Finalement, ils rejoignirent leurs pairs et se mêlèrent à eux.

* * *

Ichigo avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et faire. Il serra le bouquet de fleurs dans sa main blessée. Il se rendait bien sur une tombe, mais ces fleurs n'étaient pas pour le défunt. De toute manière, le cadavre ne reposait même pas sous sa stèle et ils ne le retrouveraient probablement jamais. Il allongea le pas, alors que son cœur accélérait sa course. Le souffle lui manquait déjà. Il sentait son sang geler dans ses veines. A coup sûr, il essuierait un refus. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne serait ni définitif, ni trop froid et brutal. D'un autre côté, bien qu'à cette pensée il se sentît un peu coupable, il ne pouvait ignorer à quel point lui et Rukia s'étaient rapprochés depuis la disparition de Renji. Le nom résonna dans sa tête. Renji.

Ichigo n'avait réalisé que récemment qu'il avait renoncé à lui bien avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Renji était trop insaisissable, trop imprévisible. Il n'appartiendrait jamais à personne. Il y avait des gens comme ça. Trop bien pour être lié à quiconque, ou peut-être pas assez en réalité... Trop différents en tout cas. Ichigo avait compris qu'il recherchait une personne davantage dans la norme et, surtout, quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu regarder dans les yeux sans toujours se demander si elle lui mentait. Pourtant, tout le monde prêtait à Renji une réputation de personne franche, entière et loyale.

Ichigo s'était répété qu'il se faisait des films, s'imaginait des choses, mais, pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Renji, qu'ils discutaient ensemble, il sentait un étrange malaise sous-jacent. C'était un sentiment indéfinissable. Par son comportement, Renji lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet, l'élément d'une grande pièce de théâtre. Une partie de lui échappait à Ichigo, quelque chose de caché loin sous la surface, quelque chose que pour découvrir il fallait gratter et percer le blindage. Il ne savait pas si ce "secret" était beau ou laid, mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas le découvrir lui-même.

Le dernier tournant. Il déglutit difficilement. Il s'engouffra dans le sentier, surmonté de portiques, qui conduisait à la nécropole. Il prit le temps de respirer. Elle était là, à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui. Elle se tenait agenouillée, dans l'immobilité et le silence les plus parfaits ; elle priait. Ichigo s'approcha le plus discrètement possible et se recueillit à ses côtés, couchant ses fleurs sur le sol, juste devant elle. Elle entrouvrit ses grands yeux et observa le bouquet, d'un air à la fois doux et perdu.

- Il n'aimait pas les fleurs, déclara-t-elle enfin.

- Je sais, répondit Ichigo, incapable de cacher son inquiétude. Celles-là sont pour toi.

Elle détacha enfin son regard du tombeau et le braqua sur lui. Ichigo frémit imperceptiblement.

- Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre, murmura-t-elle.

Ce chuchotement était pire qu'un cri. A sa voix, il était impossible de prédire quelle réponse elle attendait. Ichigo avala sa salive et prit son courage à deux mains avant de se lancer.

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi Rukia... C'est devenu de plus en plus une évidence et...

Il reçut ses fleurs en plein visage. Il contempla avec stupeur la jeune femme, qui paraissait littéralement hors d'elle. Elle était méconnaissable.

- Comment tu oses me faire ça maintenant ? Et à lui surtout ?!

- Avec Renji... C'était plus compliqué que je ne te l'avais dit, Rukia.

C'était la vérité pure et simple. Ses réticences avaient eu une telle emprise sur lui qu'il n'y avait pas eu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un geste ambigu entre les deux hommes. Rukia ne décoléra pas. Elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir écouté. Son regard le clouait au sol.

- Je te croyais plus digne, asséna-t-elle finalement.

Sur ces mots, elle ramassa sa sacoche et le planta là. Ichigo n'essaya pas de la retenir. Lorsque Rukia entrait dans ce genre de colère, il valait mieux attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que prendre son mal en patience. Resté seul, Ichigo contempla le mausolée. Il soupira et se releva lentement. Ses yeux embrassèrent les fleurs répandues par terre. Il les regroupa, hésita à les laisser, mais se ravisa ; Renji n'aurait pas apprécié.

* * *

A son réveil, Renji constata qu'il était seul. Il laissa reposer son bras sur ses yeux clos et fatigués. Grimmjow devait en ce moment-même faire son rapport à Aizen et le brun devait être sinon étonné, on ne put plus sceptique. Renji bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et balança les draps à ses pieds. Il fit la moue à la vue de quelques taches dessus, mais ne s'y attarda pas et alla droit à la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude l'agressa et raviva ses légères blessures à la hanche. La douleur ridicule lui arracha un sourire à la fois amer et attendri, alors qu'il se remémorait sa nuit passée.

Alors c'était ça "se sentir vivant" ? Il n'avait pas oublié ces mots que Grimmjow lui avaient dits la première fois qu'il l'avait violé. Au début, il ne s'en était pas préoccupé. Quelle importance accorder aux paroles d'un taré ?... Puis il avait commis l'erreur fatale de chercher à le comprendre et d'accepter à le connaître. Le cours de ses pensées fut brutalement interrompu.

- Bonjour...

Renji soupira. La journée s'annonçait mal ; il l'aurait juré à l'instant où il avait quitté le lit.

- Je ne crois pas que tu devrais être ici... répliqua le shinigami, avec beaucoup de lassitude.

Nnoitra croisa les bras. Il s'attendait à une réaction d'effroi, de colère ou, au moins, de surprise, mais Renji agissait comme si de rien n'était. Il n'interrompit même pas sa douche. Nnoitra se tut un moment. Il ne jetait pas un regard à Renji qui, d'ailleurs, lui tournait le dos et ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention non plus. Il demanda d'un ton las :

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

Les épaules tatouées se soulevèrent légèrement dans un ricanement.

- Non, non pas du tout. Tu veux me tuer, rien d'autre. Et puis... tu ne t'en prendras pas à moi, si Grimmjow ne peut pas assister au spectacle.

Nnoitra décroisa les bras et fit craquer ses longs doigts. Aussitôt après, il retourna dans sa position initiale, appuyé contre le mur.

- Tu es plus fort que je ne le pensais... admit-il, affichant clairement son mécontentement.

- Normal pour quelqu'un qui se fait séquestrer et violer tous les jours, non ?

- On ne peut plus parler de "viol" et "séquestration" aujourd'hui... n'est-ce pas ? Comment les humains appellent ça ? Syndrome de Stockholm ?

Nnoitra sentit cette fois qu'il atteignait une faiblesse. Il s'était insinué dans une faille. Renji, les mâchoires serrées, passa le jet d'eau sur tout son corps, le temps d'éliminer les dernières traces de savon, puis ferma enfin l'arrivée d'eau. Il s'enroula dans une serviette et pressa ses cheveux. Un silence pesant s'était installé, entrecoupé par le bruit des gouttelettes éclatant sur le carrelage.

- Le chien a trouvé son maître, hein ? Il est content avec son os ?

- Ferme-la, connard.

Il fit volte-face. Nnoitra pensa qu'il l'insulterait encore et essaierait de le foutre dehors. D'ailleurs, il jouerait avec sa vie s'il osait en arriver là. A la place, Renji enfila tranquillement ses habits. Un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire arrogant et supérieur qu'affectionnait aussi Grimmjow. C'était le même ; les deux étaient de la même espèce, que Nnoitra exécrait. Tant qu'il n'avait pas fini de s'habiller, Renji avait complètement fait abstraction de la présence de l'espada. Il enfila sa veste en dernier et en boucla les sangles. Alors il lança avec désinvolture :

- Tu sais quoi ? Ouais, peut-être que je l'aime bien Jaggerjack. Peut-être que j'apprécie son... horrible attitude, sa... liberté. Parce qu'il me ressemble.

En une seconde, Nnoitra fut sur lui. Il attrapa son bras et dut se retenir de ne pas le lui arracher. Par dépit, il l'envoya cogner contre la paroi. Renji la frappa de plein fouet. Tous les espadas étaient-ils aussi prompts à la violence ? Ce comportement rappela Grimjow à Renji. A la pensée de la façon dont leurs rapports avaient évolué, Renji se surprit à rire de bon cœur, ce qui déconcerta Nnoitra.

- T'es pas original. Pas du tout, ricana Abarai et il se remit debout sans trop de mal.

D'un revers de la main, il essuya la fine giclée de sang laissée sur le carreau. Nnoitra rapprocha sa face livide de la sienne.

- Je déteste tout ce que vous incarnez et je vous éliminerai, tous les deux. J'en fais le serment... Et retourner à ton Gotei ne te sauvera pas, alors oublie ça tout de suite.

Renji soutint son regard. Grimmjow l'avait habitué à ce genre d'exercice, au point que ce grand échalas de Nnoitra ne l'impressionnait pas du tout. Il lui cracha sa réponse au visage.

- Repasse quand tu veux.

- C'est ça... Fais le malin, tant que tu le peux encore. Moi, je te vois tel que tu es et tu n'as rien d'une innocente victime, acheva Jiruga, ses lèvres fendues dans un immense sourire.

A ces mots, Renji perdit le sien. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchi les portes de l'appartement. Nnoitra allait leur causer des ennuis ; il serait toujours à l'affût du moindre élément susceptible de les rendre coupables aux yeux d'Aizen. Renji ouvrit la penderie de Grimmjow, qui était désormais la leur, et s'empara de son zanpakuto. Son visage était atrocement dur et fermé. L'action était préférable à la réaction. Lui et Grimmjow devaient prendre les devants avant que Nnoitra ne compromette tout.

* * *

_Ok niveau longueur c'est de pire en pire XD C'est monstrueux !_

_Sinon, je dois avouer que j'aurais toujours autant de mal à écrire les scènes plus "hot". Je crois que, peu importe le nombre que j'en écrirais, ça restera un moment assez "difficile" pour moi. Je ne suis pas très confiant quant au rendu xS  
_

_Ah et désolé pour les éventuels anti-Nnoitra, mais j'adore ce perso et il a son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire (sauf si d'un coup je change d'avis. On est jamais à l'abri d'un revirement en écriture XD)  
_

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

__ Acid Kin  
_


	10. Chapter 10

******Chapitre 10 :**

Gin et Tousen attendaient côte à côte, sans pour autant échanger un traître mot. Le métisse conservait un visage impassible qui tranchait bien avec le perpétuel sourire de Gin. La vue fit sourire Nnoitra, alors qu'il s'appuyait sur son arme et balayait le hall de son unique œil. Szayel sifflotait un air importé du monde humain. Autour de lui, s'étaient rassemblés Ulquiorra, Zomarie, Yammy et Hallibel. Le numéro 10 devait raconter une de ses histoires aussi stupides qu'absurdes. Seul Ulquiorra, par pure politesse, lui prêtait attention. Barragan semblait s'ennuyer à en mourir. Quant à Stark, il ne se déplacerait sans doute pas avant qu'Aizen lui-même ne soit là. Au moins, son pouvoir de déplacement instantané lui servait régulièrement. Et dans un coin, à l'écart, Grimmjow et Renji semblaient engagés dans une grande conversation à voix basse.

Nnoitra poussa un soupir de profonde exaspération. Comme ça, le shinigami deviendrait officiellement des leurs aujourd'hui ? Nnoitra avait pris énormément sur lui pour ne pas exploser de rage à la nouvelle. A la place, il avait acquiescé, d'un air pincé. Il laissa errer son regard sur eux, tout en imaginant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien comploter. Renji avait sur le visage une expression lasse et désabusée, mais, quand il regarda Grimmjow, un sourire discret la dissipa. Ils n'échangeaient pas de geste ambigu en public, mais la façon seulement dont la main du bleuté effleura l'avant-bras du shinigami en disait long. Nnoitra enfonça ses doigts crispés dans la fabrique de son pantalon. Ils avaient l'air détendus et heureux. Nnoitra se figea. Grimmjow... Heureux ? Oui, peut-être bien. Probablement. La simple pensée le fit grincer des dents. Lui, n'avait pas cette chance. Il pensait ne pas être doté de la simple capacité de goûter au bonheur. Tant de haine pour si peu de chose. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte qu'il les enviait ; heureusement d'ailleurs, car il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il était si concentré qu'il ne le réalisa pas quand ils le surprirent. Renji se pencha vers Grimmjow et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. La seconde suivante, ils s'avançaient vers lui.

- T'as un problème ? Attaqua Grimmjow, sans plus de cérémonie.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Déjà, tu rentres chez moi et maintenant tu nous espionnes ? Je te conseille d'arrêter ça, tout de suite.

Nnoitra émit un ricanement sourd.

- Alors comme ça tu lui as parlé de notre petite « entrevue » ? dit-il à Renji, sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

- Bien obligé... riposta le shinigami, sur un ton plus cynique que rancunier. T'as laissé des traces.

- Ooh je suis tellement désolé...

Nnoitra prit bien le temps de regarder la plaie sur sa tempe droite, puis se redressa et esquissa un pas vers lui. Aussitôt, Grimmjow vint s'interposer.

- Touche-le encore et je te bute.

- Remballe ta panoplie de prince charmant Jaggerjack... elle te va pas du tout.

Il se prépara à esquiver un coup de poing, voire un cero, mais Renji stoppa Jaggerjack.

- Grimmjow, laisse... Ce minable n'en vaut tellement pas la peine.

En cet instant, Nnoitra en vint à se demander lequel il haïssait à présent le plus. Maintenant que Grimmjow le protégeait, Renji ne se salissait pas les mains et il avait cette langue de vipère... La plupart du temps, Grimmjow était cru, violent, sans retenue. Sa voix se montrait parfois plus nuancée, insidieuse et cruelle, mais jamais doucereuse comme celle de Renji. Cette voix qui aurait dit « Je t'aime » alors que la pensée cachée derrière était « Je te tuerai dès que je le pourrai ».

- Il s'est vite adapté... songea Nnoitra.

Il allait répliquer quand Aizen fit enfin son apparition. Le brun sembla un peu étonné de trouver Renji, mais personne ne put déceler sa surprise.

- Comme ça, Jaggerjack ne mentait pas...

- Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix, rétorqua Abaraï.

Il lui sourit en retour et pencha sensiblement sa tête sur le côté, pour apercevoir la blessure sur son visage.

- Grimmjow non plus apparemment...

Renji ne le contredit pas. Après tout, qu'il sache que c'était l'œuvre de Nnoitra plutôt que celle de Grimmjow ne changeait pas grand chose. Peut-être valait-il même mieux qu'il pense que Grimmjow le traitait aussi mal qu'avant.

- Je veux vivre, dit-il simplement et il essaya de prendre l'air le plus coupable possible.

- Nous avons tous plus ou moins peur de mourir, ricana Sozuke, à mi-voix. Il n'y a aucune honte à le reconnaître.

Renji attendit encore une seconde après qu'il se fût tu. Il ne voulait surtout pas le couper. Trop d'arrogance aurait été malvenue, surtout avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à déclarer. Il hésita un moment encore, puis se lança :

- Mais je ne prêterai aucun serment. Disons juste que tout recommence comme au « bon » vieux temps...

Sozuke conserva son visage serein. Il promena ses yeux calmes sur lui et, au terme d'un nouveau silence, il acquiesça finalement. Il s'était préparé à faire face à ce genre d'attitude. Il se rappelait de Renji comme d'un brave petit soldat obéissant, mais, à cette époque, le rouge le considérait comme le modèle à suivre pour devenir capitaine de division. Aizen véhiculait l'image du héros tranquille, intelligent, mais redoutablement efficace, et surtout loyal et entièrement dévoué au Goteï. Cette image s'était quelque peu ternie. Brisez les rêves d'un enfant, décevez-le, et il vous en tenait rancœur éternellement ; Aizen rit intérieurement.

- Je saurai m'en accommoder... Renji.

Grimmjow n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la façon dont il prononça son nom. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent et il se déplaça près de Renji par réflexe. Cette attitude un peu protectrice passa inaperçue, sauf à Aizen. Le brun ne releva pas et reprit :

- ça tombe bien... J'avais du travail pour quelques-uns d'entre vous...

- Voilà pourquoi j'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui... fit Renji.

- Tu me connais, Renji, répondit-il, d'une voix mielleuse atrocement désagréable. Je ne laisse jamais rien au hasard.

* * *

Renji laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Les abdominaux de Grimmjow arrêtèrent sa chute, alors que ses mains reposaient, jointes, sur le torse du shinigami. Cette mission s'avérait d'un ennui mortel, pour l'instant en tout cas, mais Renji ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Il profitait du calme avant la tempête. Aizen les avait dépêchés auprès d'un relais construit sur la route conduisant au Goteï et ils étaient censés attendre jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de nouveaux disciples s'arrêtent pour y dormir. Là, tout se compliquerait ; Aizen avait été on ne peut plus clair : aucun survivant. Personne ne devait s'échapper.

- Vous me rendez malades, maugréa Nnoitra, qui affichait une mine dégoûtée.

Renji défit l'étreinte de Grimmjow et se releva du rocher sur lequel il était assis, avec un soupir déchirant. Nnoitra n'avait cessé de se plaindre depuis leur arrivée à leur poste d'observation, il y avait déjà une bonne heure de cela. Avec lui, il avait amené un membre de sa fraccion, un certain Tesra. Ce blondinet l'idolâtrait et approuvait tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire. Renji jeta un coup d'œil sur la route en contrebas. Toujours pas la moindre trace du convoi humain.

- Pourquoi t'es venu avec nous alors, si tu supportes même pas notre présence ?

Nnoitra leva les yeux, mais ils ne rencontrèrent que le dos d'Abarai.

- Je vais m'assurer que tu épargneras pas un de tes anciens « petits copains » le moment venu.

- T'as changé d'avis ? Je suis redevenu « innocent » maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça... murmura-t-il en plissant les paupières.

Grimmjow l'interrompit :

- De toute façon, je le surveille déjà. Tu vois, Jiruga, on aurait vraiment pu se passer de toi...

Nnoitra eut un ricanement ironique.

- J'ai tendance à douter de ton efficacité... Tu le couvrirais, quelle que soit la faute qu'il puisse commettre.

- Tu me traites de traître ? Rugit Grimmjow. T'imagines que je vais aider ces saloperies de shinigamis à s'en tirer, juste parce que je baise l'un d'entre eux ?!

Renji serra les dents et se détourna. Il aurait aimé ne pas entendre ça. Grimmjow avait très bien pu jouer un rôle, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. Les mots sonnaient trop vrais et ils collaient parfaitement à l'idée que Renji se faisait de la pensée de l'espada. Il le traitait comme un cas à part, mais leur relation ne changeait strictement rien à son aversion pour sa « race ». Abarai fit abstraction du petit rire mesquin de Tesra et tenta de recommencer quand il sentit l'unique œil de Nnoitra braqué sur lui, lui jetant un regard qui lui brûlait la peau.

- Taisez-vous. On ne peut rien changer maintenant, dit-il d'une voix atone.

- En effet, ricana Nnoitra. Les shinigamis ne sont plus très loin... ajouta-t-il et il approcha du bord de la falaise.

Renji se décala à l'instant où il arriva à sa hauteur. Il cogna doucement contre Grimmjow ; lui s'était glissé dans son dos sans même qu'il l'ait senti arriver.

- Red...

Rien qu'à la façon dont il prononça son nom, Renji comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Grimmjow pensait chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Il s'enferma dans le mutisme, sans détacher son regard de la route, toujours aussi désespérément vide. Grimmjow n'insista pas. Sa main glissa sur son katana. Il ne pouvait pas le cacher ; il avait hâte que la chasse commence.

- Je peux les sentir.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Nnoitra. Comment on procède ?

- Chacun de son côté, répondit Renji du tac-au-tac.

- Je me doutais que tu dirais ça...

- Le problème sera plus vite réglé et puis... si tu ne nous fais pas du tout confiance, tu n'auras qu'à passer derrière pour compter les cadavres... termina le rouge, avec une moue agacée.

Il écarta les mèches de cheveux que le vent plaquait sur son visage, sortit son bandeau et le noua autour de son front, avant de rejeter sa chevelure en arrière. Tesra fit enfin entendre sa voix.

- Les voilà.

Renji parcourut aussitôt le flot humain qui se pressait autour du relais. En général, Rukia ne se chargeait pas d'escorter les nouveaux arrivants et elle ne quittait quasiment pas le Goteï. Pourtant, si Byakuya l'en avait chargée, elle n'aurait pas refusé. Elle n'était pas du genre à rechigner à la tâche. Renji n'aperçut pas celle qu'il cherchait, mais, à cette distance, il préférait ne pas se fier à sa vue. Il fut un peu choqué par la jeunesse de la plupart des disciples, de ces gens qui allaient mourir, presque gratuitement, juste parce qu'ils avaient accepté de rejoindre une cause à laquelle ils ne comprenaient encore pas grand chose et qui les dépassaient totalement. Il éprouvait des remords, avant même le fait accompli.

- Ce sera un jeu d'enfant, murmura Nnoitra, en se léchant les babines.

- Il n'y a aucun mérite à les tuer. Certains ne savent même pas tenir une arme, répliqua Renji, d'une voix aussi froide que le regard qu'il lui jeta.

Grimmjow était plutôt de l'avis de Nnoitra, mais, au moins, il eut la décence de garder ses réflexions pour lui-même. Renji l'apprécia, dans une certaine mesure. Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait obtenir. Il suivit des yeux la foule des disciples. Un petit groupe, qui entra dans le bâtiment parmi les derniers, lui rappela sa propre bande d'amis d'antan. Il se secoua intérieurement. Non. Il devait les dépersonnaliser, en faire de simples cibles à abattre, sinon il n'arriverait jamais à les tuer. Il respira à fond.

- Histoire d'être sûrs que le ménage sera bien fait, commença Nnoitra, avec un sourire en coin, on va bloquer toutes les issues et les piéger à l'intérieur.

- Ce sera d'autant plus amusant qu'ils paniqueront ensuite... renchérit Tesra.

Renji ne trouva rien à dire d'autre que "ok". Sa voix était tranquille, presque sereine, à l'opposé total de ce qu'il ressentait. Au-dedans, c'était tout simplement le chaos. Jusqu'au dernier moment, un peu naïvement, il avait gardé l'espoir de pouvoir éviter le massacre, mais ses espoirs étaient désormais réduits à néant. Grimmjow le percevait et il se sentait d'autant plus mal qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. Le mieux restait encore d'en finir le plus vite possible avec cette histoire.

- On attend quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Nnoitra se tourna vers Renji, avec un grand sourire, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui accorder une faveur. En réalité, il s'agissait plus d'un cadeau empoisonné.

- C'est ton baptême du feu, shinigami. A toi l'honneur de donner le signal pour qu'on débute le carnage...

Il lui demandait en quelque sorte d'approuver les crimes qu'ils commettraient. Renji le ressentit de cette manière. Il baissa les yeux pour voiler un regard meurtri.

- Très bien... dit-il dans un souffle. Allons-y.

Ils se rapprochèrent discrètement des bâtiments. Les troupes devaient être éreintées et les lumières des dizaines de pièces s'éteignaient les unes après les autres. Renji se demanda comment ces gamins auraient tenu le coup s'ils avaient connu les entraînements et la discipline terrible du Goteï. Il regretta aussitôt cette pensée. La voix de Grimmjow le ramena à la réalité. Les trois arrancars étaient en train de se répartir les tâches.

- Renji et moi, on passe par l'entrée de derrière et on s'occupe des derniers étages en premier.

Nnoitra les considéra tour à tour avec suspicion. Finalement, il céda.

- Très bien... De toute façon, je vérifierai que le boulot a pas été bâclé...

Puis le groupe se sépara. Renji eut l'impression de se libérer d'un poids à la seconde où Nnoitra et Tesra disparurent de son champ de vision. Il offrit un petit sourire à Grimmjow.

- Merci.

- Je me suis rappelé que t'avais dit que les chefs dormaient aux étages supérieurs.

Ils contournèrent la bâtisse et parvinrent devant une large porte, qui se révéla plus difficile à fracturer que prévu. Pour n'alerter personne, ils décidèrent de passer plutôt par les fenêtres. Renji dénouait son bandeau pour en envelopper son poing, quand Grimmjow le stoppa.

- Tch ! Voyons, Red...

Et il passa son poing nu à travers la vitre, qu'il ouvrit de l'intérieur.

- Après toi...

Il essuya sa main ensanglantée sur son hakama. Renji s'empressa de se glisser à l'intérieur. Dès que Grimmjow le rejoignit, il attrapa sa main et noua son bandeau par-dessus les plaies. Grimmjow se moqua de lui gentiment, mais il apprécia cette marque d'affection.

- Alors tu vas m'aider à la retrouver... chuchota Renji.

Ses yeux brillaient, sans doute parce qu'il croyait vraiment la revoir. Grimmjow acquiesça et le devança dans le couloir vide et sombre. Ils se dirigèrent sur-le-champ vers le troisième et dernier étage.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux au son de cris en provenance du rez-de-chaussé les hurlements de terreur se multiplièrent si vite qu'il fût bientôt incapable de les distinguer. Ichigo se redressa brutalement et bondit hors de son lit. Dehors, la nuit semblait paisible, alors que dans la maison, le plancher et les murs paraissaient trembler. Des gens courraient en criant de détresse. Quelqu'un dévala des escaliers, sa chute s'achevant par un choc aussi sonore que violent. Kurosaki enfila ses vêtements en toute hâte, se saisit de son arme et sortit dans le corridor. Il buta contre un corps mou, mort. Le pauvre gosse avait eu la gorge tranchée net. Sa dépouille ne présentait pas d'autres blessures, comme si son meurtrier avait cherché à lui épargner autant de souffrance que possible. Ichigo progressa encore sur quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Les hurlements lancés des étages inférieurs brouillaient leur son. Ichigo ne courut pas le risque de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec trop d'agresseurs. Aizen lui-même était peut-être présent. Il jugea plus raisonnable d'observer avant d'agir. Il remarqua un placard collé à la paroi du couloir et s'y tapit.

Les ennemis se rapprochaient. Ils courraient, l'un d'eux en tout cas et il ne tarda pas à s'arrêter devant lui. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, incapable de croire qui se tenait là. D'abord, il eut envie d'exulter. Renji était bien vivant ; Rukia retrouverait enfin le sourire. Puis sa joie retomba d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que Renji faisait ici ? Le rouge semblait paniqué. Ses mains, ses vêtements, sa lame, jusqu'à son visage, étaient souillés de sang. Ichigo le détailla des pieds à la tête. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue de la tenue que portait son ami, une pâle, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle des arrancars.

Renji se prit la tête dans les mains. Ses traits étaient tirés ; ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ichigo crut même qu'il se mettrait à pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre. Des pas résonnaient toujours. Le plancher craqua légèrement, alors qu'une autre silhouette approchait. L'homme passa une seconde sous la lumière d'une lampe qui pendait au mur et Ichigo put entrevoir un regard et une chevelure bleu électrique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.******  
**

- Jaggerjack...

Il crut enfin comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Grimmjow devait pourchasser son ami. Alors qu'il allait intervenir, Renji, au lieu de s'enfuir loin de Grimmjow, courut droit sur lui. Il l'agrippa.

- C'est de ta faute tout ça !

Il le lâcha soudain et leva le poing. Grimmjow le bloqua avec aisance. Il l'empoigna par les épaules et le plaqua contre la cloison. Ichigo retint son souffle. Il pensa qu'une bagarre ne tarderait pas à s'engager et plaça sa main sur le manche de son katana, prêt à intervenir. Le Renji qu'il connaissait ne tolérerait jamais qu'on le traite de cette manière. A coup sûr, il allait réagir et pas de la façon la plus pacifique qui soit. Ichigo attendit un peu. Le silence était retombé et, contrairement à ses attentes, le rouge ne se débattait pas. Il n'éleva même pas la voix quand Jaggerjack commença à l'engueuler comme un môme.

- Faut que tu te calmes ! Y a rien de grave, ok ?

Renji déglutit difficilement et promena sur lui un regard presque craintif, même s'il apparaissait tout de suite évident que ce n'était pas l'espada qui causait cette peur.

- Je les ai tués... gémit-il d'une voix plaintive. Bordel... Je les ai tués ! Des shinigamis !

Il voulut se défaire de la poigne de Grimmjow, qui l'en empêcha et le ramena en place. Ichigo, toujours plongé dans l'obscurité de sa cachette, voyait ses craintes se concrétiser. Il ne pourrait jamais avouer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à Rukia. Mais la laisser croire que Renji était mort, alors qu'il n'en était rien, lui semblait tout aussi impossible.

- T'avais pas le choix. Tu sais qu'il nous fera pas de cadeau ! Tu préfères que ce soit ta tête ou la mienne qui tombe ?

Renji baissa les yeux.

- Non, non... Bien sûr...

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire et essuya rapidement les taches de sang qui maculaient le visage d'Abarai. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Le geste était pour le moins étrange. Il réalisa que tout en fait l'était, leur proximité, leur regard. Ils semblaient accoutumés l'un à l'autre. Mais cette impression ne l'avait pas préparé à ce qui suivit. Il vit avec horreur Grimmjow embrasser son ami. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Renji répondit d'abord au baiser, jusqu'à ce que ses neurones se reconnectent enfin. Il repoussa alors l'espada, mais sûrement pas par dégoût.

- Merde Grimmjow ! Pas ici ! S'écria-t-il.

- T'as peur de quoi ? Rétorqua l'espada, visiblement contrarié.

- Je tiens pas à buter quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui !

Grimmjow eut un sourire étrange.

- Tu parles pas de moi, huh ?

Comme Renji ne répondait pas, de toute évidence un peu gêné, il poursuivit :

- Et après t'as des remords d'avoir buté les gars qui nous ont attaqués... Alors que t'aurais pas le moindre scrupule à t'en débarrasser juste parce qu'ils t'ont vu avec moi ?

Renji se retrouva à court d'argument. Il s'était piégé tout seul ; c'était marqué sur sa figure. Il détourna les yeux et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- M'énerve pas, Jaggerjack.

Le sourire de Grimmjow s'étira encore. L'espada rapprocha son visage du sien.

- M'excite pas, Abarai.

Le regard de Renji passa lentement de fâché à amusé. Il essaya de retenir un sourire irrépressible, échoua et rit doucement.

- Allez, lâche-moi Grimm...

Ichigo perçut nettement le soupir dépité de l'arrancar, tandis qu'il libérait le rouge. Celui-ci quitta son champ de vision. Il devait se rendre dans les salles à l'extrémité du couloir. Ichigo pensa aussitôt qu'il cherchait quelqu'un, Rukia ou lui-même. Mais pourquoi ? Sûrement dans le but de les protéger ou de leur expliquer la raison de son silence suite à sa disparition. Cependant, après la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, Ichigo n'était plus sûr de rien. Et si Renji les avait tout bonnement trahis ?

Grimmjow balança un coup de pied dans le placard à ce moment-là et Ichigo crut qu'il était repéré. Finalement, l'espada rejoignit Renji. Les idées se bousculaient dans la tête de Kurosaki. Des questions trouvaient enfin leur réponse, alors que des nouvelles prenaient forme. Pour l'heure, il souhaitait juste se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. Il ne prit pas le risque de quitter maintenant sa cachette. Les pièces au bout du couloir formaient un cul-de-sac. Grimmjow et Renji repasseraient forcément devant lui sous peu de temps. Leurs voix, du moins celle du shinigami, le prévinrent de leur passage.

- Tu sais... Je crois que je te préfère comme ça.

Grimmjow avait pris sa forme animale d'adjucha. Renji se pencha pour caresser la panthère.

- Tu l'effraieras moins si on la trouve et surtout... tu ne parles pas.

Le félin lui renvoya un regard courroucé, qui le fit rire, et se secoua pour chasser la main qui tapotait moqueusement sa tête. Avant que Renji ait pu protester, il poussa son museau contre son bassin et mordilla la bordure de son pantalon. Les joues du shinigami rougirent instantanément.

- Attends ce soir ! Je changerai pas d'avis !

Avec un grognement, Grimmjow partit devant. Ichigo pensa qu'il était sorti d'affaire, mais Renji, pour une raison inconnue, s'attarda. Tout à coup, son regard se braqua dans sa direction. Ichigo se figea en une fraction de seconde. Son corps était comme paralysé. Le rouge fit un pas, puis deux vers le placard et s'arrêta juste devant. Là, Ichigo entendit le sifflement meurtrier d'une lame qu'on dégainait et il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour crier. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Le zanpakuto transperça la porte et vint toucher le mur à quelques centimètres de ses côtes et de son bras, sans même l'effleurer. Le roux retint à grand peine un soupir de soulagement, en même temps que sa respiration, alors que l'arme était retirée de la fente et rengainée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Renji quittait enfin le couloir.

Ichigo patienta encore un peu et sortit enfin. Il tendit l'oreille. On se disputait en bas. Il se demanda si descendre était vraiment une bonne idée. Assurément non. La plupart des marches craquaient et c'était déjà miraculeux que ni Grimmjow, ni Renji n'ait senti sa présence lorsqu'ils étaient dans le couloir. Pourtant, Ichigo ne put pas résister. Il décida de tenter le diable et entama sa très prudente descente. Quand il atteignit les dernières marches, il s'immobilisa dans l'ombre. De là, il distinguait nettement quatre hommes, Grimmjow qui avait repris forme humaine, Renji, Nnoitra et un dernier dont le nom restait pour lui un mystère. Les deux espadas se faisaient face.

- Puisqu'on te dit qu'on en a pas laissé un seul...

Grimmjow était clairement agacé.

- Tirons-nous d'ici... murmura Renji, profondément mal à l'aise.

Grimmjow le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte, lorsque Nnoitra interpella Renji. Celui-ci préféra rester ; il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de craindre Jiruga.

- Rappelle-moi "Renji", c'était quoi ta division au Goteï 13 ?

- La 6ème...

- Je vois... et vous aviez une devise ?

Renji refusa de répondre. Il soupira. Son regard tomba sur ses mains sanglantes. Il l'en détourna, mais n'aperçut que son reflet dans une large flaque de sang sous ses pieds. Nnoitra ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer. Il insista.

- C'était pas... quelque chose à propos de "noblesse" et de "pureté" ?

Abarai releva brusquement la tête. Sans prévenir, il se jeta sur lui.

- J'vais te buter !

Tesra dégaina illico, mais Grimmjow se montra plus rapide et pointa sa lame sur sa gorge.

- Range ça, sale merde, ordonna la panthère.

Comme le blond n'obéissait pas, Grimmjow balança un cero sur lui. Tesra, touché au bras duquel il tenait son katana, le lâcha et ramena son membre blessé contre lui. Le cero lui avait laissé une belle plaie, mais pas incurable ; Grimmjow n'y avait pas mis trop de puissance. Nnoitra se débarrassa sans problème de Renji. Il se releva en époussetant ses vêtements, tandis que le rouge s'éloignait pour se calmer. Celui-ci l'entendit s'écrier dans son dos :

- T'avais rien à faire là-bas ! "Noble et pur", mon oeil !

Et il éclata de rire. Renji trembla de rage et préféra tenir sa langue. Il avait perdu le contrôle l'espace d'une seconde ; il détestait ça.

- Red, sois au-dessus de tout ça, lâcha soudain Grimmjow. ça appartient au passé. Alors qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre maintenant ?

Son ton désinvolte aggrava l'état du shinigami, qui fut agité d'un rire très amer.

- "Tout ça" c'est ma vie ! Enfin... c'était ma vie avant que tu...

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, avant de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter, et quitta le bâtiment sans attendre.

- On dirait que quelqu'un va passer une sale nuit, ricana Nnoitra en regardant Grimmjow du coin de l'œil.

- T'es content de toi ?

- Extrêmement.

Il se rapprocha sensiblement du bleuté et lui chuchota :

- Tu te ramollis Grimmjow, parce que... tu l'aimes.

- ça t'a pas suffi la dernière fois ? répliqua-t-il tout bas, d'une voix menaçante. Tu veux que je t'apprenne la politesse devant lui ?

Il désigna Tesra d'un rapide signe de tête, avant d'ajouter d'un air narquois :

- On dirait que je suis pas le seul à avoir une pétasse.

- Désolé, mais je suis pas aussi primaire que toi. Je ne saute pas n'importe quoi. Et... même si je baisais ça, ce resterait toujours mieux que de baiser un ennemi.

- Ce que Renji n'est plus, souligna aussitôt Grimmjow, en appuyant bien sur chaque mot.

Sur ces mots, Jaggerjack sortit, rapidement suivis par les deux restants. Ichigo n'avait rien perdu de leur conversation plutôt agitée. Il essayait de reconstituer le tableau dans sa tête. A présent, le silence régnait. Il se remit debout, jeta des regards aux alentours ; il était seul.

* * *

_J'ai hésité quant à l'attitude d'Ichigo, mais j'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place (c'est peut-être mon erreur xD) et je me suis dit : Non, définitivement non, tu fonces pas dans le tas sans savoir ce qui t'attend xD Surtout que là, il aurait eu pas mal de difficultés à s'en sortir. (quoique... le héros s'en sort toujours, dit-on)_

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

__ Acid Kin_


	11. Chapter 11

******Chapitre 11 :**

Renji réussit à faire bonne figure juste le temps qu'ils fassent leur rapport à Aizen et qu'ils regagnent leur appartement. A peine le seuil franchi, son expression changea du tout au tout. Il se traîna jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Il ne parla plus et ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit même pas quand Grimmjow s'installa à côté de lui.

- Va te doucher.

Renji promena un regard indifférent sur les draps immaculés, maintenant tachés de sang.

- J'avais oublié ça... s'excusa-t-il dans un murmure et il gagna la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit l'eau chaude. Les premiers jets qui frappèrent son corps étaient glacés. Il s'en moquait. Il resta dessous, ferma les yeux et s'adossa au mur carrelé. Il imprima sur les carreaux immaculés une large silhouette sanglante.

- Merde...

Ce sang ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Il était comme incrusté dans chaque centimètre de sa peau. Ce sang qui n'était même pas le sien ; c'était bien ça le pire. Grimmjow se déshabilla dans la chambre et le rejoignit. Comme Renji l'avait supposé, il avait envie de "contact".

- Fais-moi bander.

- T'as pas besoin de moi pour ça d'habitude, rétorqua Renji sur un ton amer.

Grimmjow perdit son sourire. Il se rendait compte que Renji n'était certainement pas d'humeur à s'amuser, mais ce n'était pas son problème.

- Te laisse pas bouffer par tout ça.

- J'ai une conscience, lui rappela-t-il un peu sèchement, contrairement à toi.

En plus d'avoir trahi son clan, il avait assassiné des innocents. Il doutait sincèrement qu'il puisse un jour de nouveau retrouver un semblant de paix. Grimmjow le scruta et soupira.

- Tu te poses trop de questions.

- Et toi pas assez.

Grimmjow le prit par le poignet et le fit se tourner face au mur. Renji se laissa faire, au point que Grimmjow crut manipuler une gigantesque poupée. En fait, il l'ignorait complètement. L'espada appliqua sa main sur le bas de son dos pour le forcer à se cambrer. Renji plaça un bras contre le mur devant lui et y appuya son front. Ensuite, il n'eut qu'à attendre que l'espada prenne ce qu'il voulait. Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, juste... C'était juste Grimmjow, et son manque de considération extraordinaire.

Sa douche terminée et Jaggerjack satisfait, il se coucha directement. Son corps lui paraissait terriblement lourd ; sa tête, tout aussi pesante, voire davantage. Il encaissait plutôt bien la déception de ne pas avoir revu Rukia, en ce qu'il s'y attendait, mais son cerveau le torturait en lui rappelant sans cesse les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il continua de lui en imposer les images toute la nuit durant. Quand Renji se réveilla en sursaut, à cause d'un énième cauchemar, Grimmjow, encore à demi-endormi, maugréa des insultes.

- Désolé ! Lança Renji, avec beaucoup d'ironie. Vraiment désolé de t'avoir réveillé !

- Bordel... Compte pas sur moi pour te chanter une berceuse, bébé... Je suis pas ta mère.

- J'ai pas eu de mère, répliqua Renji d'une voix tranchante.

- Je sais...

Abarai fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça « tu sais » ?

- Huh ? Fit l'espada, en entrouvrant ses paupières. Oh je sais pas, j'ai dit ça... comme ça...

Il vint coller son corps contre celui du rouge ; il était en sueur, mais ça ne le dérangea pas. Il s'ensuivit un long silence, durant lequel Renji attrapa ses bras pour resserrer son étreinte. Il crevait d'envie d'être rassuré. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'arrancar dans le noir, mais il savait que lui le regardait.

- Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête... J'ai l'impression que... tout ne fait qu'empirer.

- N'aies pas peur que les choses changent.

_Regarde pour nous._ Il pensa ces mots, mais les garda pour lui. Il appréhendait trop un regard, une expression, qui aurait signifié le contraire.

- J'ai besoin de... certitudes, chuchota Renji.

Il n'espérait pas de réponse. Il vit les canines de l'espada reluire dans la nuit. Le bleuté devait arborer son sourire arrogant, que Renji trouvait aujourd'hui assez séduisant. Pour sa plus grande honte, il avait appris à l'aimer. Grimmjow demanda soudain :

- Moi, je te suffirais comme certitude ?

Renji lui sourit doucement dans le noir.

- Oui... Je crois.

Garder les yeux ouverts ne faisait pas de différence. Il referma ses paupières et profita du calme.

- Tu vas pas dormir, huh ?

Renji fronça les sourcils et fit mine de le repousser un peu.

- Non, pas de ça.

- Comme tu veux...

Il passa ses griffes dans les cheveux qui s'enroulèrent autour comme des tentacules. Il frémit quand des doigts froids glissèrent sur sa cicatrice au torse.

- Ichigo t'a donné celle-là, c'est ça ?

- On dirait que ça te déplaît.

Renji sembla réfléchir une seconde.

- Hmm... Peut-être que je suis un peu jaloux.

Grimmjow prit sa main et la passa sur une cicatrice plus pâle, mais nettement plus épaisse. Il la guida, sans jamais la lâcher, du début à l'épaule jusqu'à sa fin, sur le pectoral.

- ça, c'est toi...

- ça n'enlève pas l'autre, répliqua Renji, sur un ton un peu aigre.

Jaggerjack sourit dans le noir. Aujourd'hui, Renji tenait à lui, assez fort même pour qu'il en souffre. Il enfouit son menton dans sa chevelure, en se demandant comment quelqu'un tel que lui pouvait en envier un autre. A l'instar de n'importe qui, Renji avait des défauts, mais ils ne faisaient que l'embellir. C'en était presque énervant. Grimmjow ne se souvenait pas avoir trouvé cette forme de perfection auparavant. Il n'estimait autant que sa propre personne. Il se figea à cette pensée. Personne ne pouvait l'égaler et certainement pas un putain de shinigami ! Peu importe à quel point il l'attirait, le fascinait même ; c'était juste inacceptable et impossible. Il faillit marquer un mouvement de recul, le contint, mais sa poigne sur Renji s'affirma au point d'arracher une plainte au rouge.

- Grimm... Doucement, tu me fais mal.

- J'voulais pas... lâcha Jaggerjack, mais il mentait. L'espace d'une seconde d'égarement, il avait désiré le faire disparaître.

Les doigts glacés parcouraient à présent d'autres marques.

- Raconte-moi comment tu les as eues.

- Quoi ? Toutes ? S'étonna Grimmjow. Il arborait tant de cicatrices qu'il peinait désormais à se rappeler leur origine.

- Oui, toutes. Tu chantes peut-être pas, mais tu peux toujours me dire une histoire.

Il rit. Il n'y avait rien de moqueur dans sa voix. Grimmjow préféra le prévenir :

- Tu risques de pas aimer certaines de ces histoires, Red.

Le rouge haussa les épaules.

- Je saurai faire avec.

- Donnant-donnant, décida l'espada. Ensuite, ce sera ton tour.

Quand il en eut terminé, Renji était toujours éveillé. Il parut embarrassé à l'idée de parler de lui.

- T'es sûr ? S'enquit-il d'une voix presque timide, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que Grimmjow puisse s'intéresser à lui, enfin à autre chose que son physique. Comme il insistait, il finit par se laisser convaincre. Il passa rapidement sur les combats qu'il avait pu mener. Ses véritables cicatrices à lui se trouvaient ailleurs que sur sa peau. Il parla surtout de celles qui ne se voyaient pas et qui le faisaient se sentir vieux parfois. Grimmjow réalisa qu'il avait essayé de casser un être qui était déjà en morceaux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir les ramasser et... le réparer ? Tout l'inverse de ce pour quoi il existait. Il se rendit compte de son impuissance.

- Je suis... Je suis désolé.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup ? S'écria Renji. Si même toi j'arrive à te miner le moral...

- Non... C'est juste...

Il se tut, incapable de poursuivre, et changea rapidement de sujet.

- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à dormir ?

Renji acquiesça.

- Merci Grimm.

Le bleuté s'autorisa un sourire, parce qu'il savait qu'il passerait inaperçu.

- C'est rien. De toute façon, j'avais plus vraiment sommeil.

* * *

- Aizen te l'a dit...

- Je sais ! Je sais ! Je suis pas encore assez « préparé » pour ça ! Conneries ! Il me fait pas confiance.

- Et il a raison, ricana Grimmjow.

Cette nouvelle expédition aurait été l'occasion rêvée de la revoir enfin, mais bien sûr Sozuke le privait de ce plaisir. Renji était même allé jusqu'à insister pour se joindre au groupe. Le brun avait prétendu qu'il était encore trop fragile, toujours en souriant, mais d'une voix qui n'admettait pas d'équivoque. Il le voulait à Las Noches aujourd'hui, très loin du champ de bataille. Grimmjow n'était pas intervenu ; au fond, il préférait cette solution.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans leur chambre, le shinigami marchait de long en large, en traitant Aizen de tous les noms. Quand enfin il cessa son manège, il s'assit en soupirant sur le lit défait. Son regard sombre planait sur l'arrancar.

- Je compte sur toi...

- Hum... Elle t'obsède.

Le constat laissa à l'espada un goût affreusement amer.

- Laisse-moi finir, le coupa à son tour Renji. Je compte sur toi pour la garder vivante... et pour revenir ce soir en un seul morceau.

Il avait l'air très concerné.

- Sois prudent.

Grimmjow lui tournait le dos, si bien qu'il ne vit pas son sourire satisfait.

- Red, tu sais bien que c'est pas mon style.

Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le rouge, qui s'était relevé et semblait encore plus inquiet qu'avant. L'arrancar s'approcha de lui, en affichant son habituel sourire. Il ignora à tort la moue agacée d'Abaraï.

- Hé, je peux pas mourir !

- On a rarement la même chance deux fois dans une vie, murmura Renji, d'une voix inaudible.

Grimmjow essaya de le toucher, mais sa main exaspérée rejeta la sienne et il lui tourna le dos.

- Pars.

Alors qu'il pensait tout l'inverse. Le regard de l'espada se durcit. En quelques secondes, il s'était fait rejeter, chasser de ses propres appartements, et avait reçu un ordre. En d'autres termes, trois choses capables de déclencher une de ses fameuses crises de colère. Il chopa Renji par l'épaule assez violemment et le força à lui faire face. Renji et lui ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, l'un pour protester, l'autre pour cracher tout son venin. Mais un coup fut frappé à la porte et la dispute s'acheva avant même d'avoir commencé.

- Les autres espadas vous attendent, maître, déclara Yylfordt.

- Je...

Grimmjow scruta méchamment Renji, qui lui rendit un regard tout aussi mauvais.

- Je viens, dit-il finalement.

Il força Renji à un baiser brutal, le lâcha, voire le repoussa, avec rudesse et le planta là, sans un mot.

Après l'incident de la matinée, Renji fila directement à la salle d'entraînement, dont l'accès lui était désormais permis. De même, depuis son incorporation dans l'armée d'Aizen, il avait le droit de se balader avec son zanpakuto, ce qui représenta un réel soulagement et accrut considérablement son bien-être malmené. Il passa la journée à attaquer des cibles, à esquiver des pièges, sans même prendre de pause pour se restaurer. Il était trop en colère pour sentir la faim. Plus la journée avançait, plus il regrettait son altercation avec Grimmjow. Et si quelque chose lui arrivait justement aujourd'hui ? Ils se quitteraient sur ça, sur une dispute.

- T'as assez joué ? lui lança soudain une voix traînante.

Renji se tourna vers Szayel, dont il avait totalement oublié la présence. Aizen emmenait rarement cet espada, qu'il préférait laisser le nez dans ses expériences. Apparemment, Szayel s'en accommodait très bien.

- Tu trouves toujours que mes coups sont trop lents ?

- Nah, mais tu devrais faire attention. Tu es plus rapide, mais tu perds un peu d'impact.

Il rejeta ses mèches roses, coincées entre son nez et ses lunettes, et soupira avec un petit sourire :

- Il va falloir que je rafraîchisse ma base de données.

Renji rengaina son zanpakuto, après l'avoir essuyé sur le côté de sa botte, et sauta sur la balustrade.

- A quand le niveau supérieur ?

Szayel l'avait accompagné, étant le seul en mesure de contrôler les pièges de la salle. Il les activait aléatoirement, tout en maîtrisant parfaitement la situation. A tout moment, si les choses tournaient mal, il pouvait tout arrêter. Sans lui, Renji ne se serait pas entraîné aussi efficacement, mais il avait remarqué que certains pièges, qu'il avait vus en action lors du duel entre Grimmjow et Nnoitra, ne s'étaient pas déclenchés, les plus dangereux en particulier.

- J'aurais pu les activer, reconnut Szayel. Il suffisait de me dire que tu voulais mourir.

- Je pensais pas que ça te poserait problème, ricana Renji.

- J'aurais pu te tuer il y a un temps de ça, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je le ferais... fit-il avec détachement. ça me causerait trop de problèmes, acheva-t-il dans un sourire faussement innocent.

- Ta compassion me va droit au cœur, rétorqua ironiquement le shinigami.

- Mais il y en a d'autres qui n'attendent qu'une occasion pour se débarrasser de toi.

Il s'approcha de Renji et lui glissa, sur le ton de la confidence :

- Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais surtout de Zomarie et Yammy... Oh et Jiruga aussi, mais ça j'imagine que tu le savais déjà.

Les yeux sombres de Renji le scrutèrent plusieurs secondes, comme pour déceler s'il montait un plan.

- Je vois ! Voilà comment tu me remercies ! s'exclama Aporro, sur un ton dramatique feignant une horrible déception.

Renji se prit à sourire.

- Ok, "merci Szayel". Satisfait ?

Le rose se tapota la lèvre inférieure de l'index.

- Je le suppose.

Puisqu'il en avait l'opportunité, Renji tâcha de se renseigner un peu plus sur certains arrancars. Avec Grimmjow, il appréhendait d'aborder ce type de sujets et, quand il s'y hasardait, le bleuté s'énervait vite, surtout quand la conversation portait sur des personnes qu'il détestait.

- Et Ulquiorra ?

- Tant qu'il ne reçoit aucun ordre te concernant, il te fichera la paix, garantit Szayel. Ce type tient plus de la plante verte.

- Imagine si je répétais ça, ricana Renji avec un sourire mesquin.

Szayel perdit d'un coup tout son flegme. Un éclair de panique passa dans ses yeux, qui s'agrandirent.

- Tu vas le faire ? s'écria-t-il.

- Du calme. Je plaisantais.

Szayel parut immédiatement rassuré. Il s'assit sur la marche, à côté de Renji, et lui tendit la bouteille d'eau laissée dans un coin. Le rouge le remercia d'un signe de tête et but de longues gorgées. Il s'arrêta brusquement, comme si une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

- Je me demandais, débuta-t-il, d'une voix mal assurée, aucun de vous ne se souvient de sa vie d'avant ?

Szayel le regarda d'un air un peu surpris, étonné par la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

- Même pas de bribes, répondit-il, sur un ton mitigé, à la fois déçu et rancunier. Pas mal d'entre nous s'en fichent. Les autres refusent tout bonnement de s'en rappeler... Ce temps où nous étions humains... Il est révolu. ça doit rester du passé et seulement du passé. Beaucoup renient même cette époque.

Il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je te déconseille d'évoquer ça à Jaggerjack.

- Je m'en doute... Sa réaction serait assez... explosive.

Szayel hocha la tête et soupira :

- Après tout, tu le connais mieux que nous autres à présent.

- ça doit être dur, lâcha tout à coup Renji, rompant le silence qui s'était instauré. Dur de ne pas savoir qui on est...

- Je ne sais pas s'il est préférable de ressasser ses erreurs, rétorqua Szayel, avec un regard inquisiteur. Les souvenirs peuvent être pire parfois que l'oubli... Enfin, ce n'est que ma vision des choses. Qui suis-je pour en parler ?

Son rire amer mourut rapidement.

- Peut-être que t'as raison... reconnut Renji. Mais peut-être aussi que tu loupes quelque chose d'important...

Sur ces mots, qui laissèrent Szayel songeur, il attrapa sa bouteille et se leva.

- Merci Szayel pour... Hé bien...

- Ne pas avoir déchaîné mes inventions sur toi ? compléta le rose, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Renji sourit, en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais, quelque chose comme ça.

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Szayel était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendît pas la porte qu'il refermait derrière lui. Il se mirait dans une petite flaque d'eau laissée sur le sol devant lui. Pour la première fois, il se surprit à se demander qui était vraiment cet homme qui le regardait. Ses yeux se détachèrent de son reflet et parcoururent l'immense pièce, comme s'ils cherchaient une réponse.

_Souvenirs...  
_

Il soupira. Et s'il existait un moyen... ?

* * *

Renji se précipita hors de la chambre dès qu'il entendit les voix des espadas. Yammy tonnait et lançait des rires gras, comme d'habitude. Mais sa voix semblait plus hilare que d'ordinaire, ce qui inquiéta un peu Renji. Il songea à une défaite ou à une reddition du Goteï. Non, jamais ses compagnons n'auraient abdiqué ; ils auraient préféré la mort. L'anxiété du rouge monta d'un cran. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Le spectacle le frappa, même s'il n'était pas du tout celui auquel il s'attendait. Aizen, Gin et Kaname devançaient les espadas, qui traînaient un Grimmjow enchaîné et atrocement battu. Les trois shinigamis s'éloignèrent avant que Renji ait pu leur demander des explications. Il se précipita alors vers le groupe, vers Grimmjow plus précisément. Il essaya de le toucher, mais Nnoitra lui attrapa le bras et le repoussa brutalement en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Grimmjow ! Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

La panthère put à peine relever la tête vers lui ; Nnoitra le frappa dès qu'il essaya de se redresser. Il n'émit pas un son, mais son visage se crispa.

- Rien que respecter ma part du contrat...

Un rictus marqua sa face ensanglantée, à moins que ce ne fût plutôt une grimace de douleur. Renji réalisa aisément la situation. Il s'en voulut aussitôt après, mais il demanda, assez bas pour que seul Grimmjow l'entende :

- Tu l'as encore protégée ? Elle va bien ?

Il se rendait compte de combien il était égoïste de lui poser ce genre de questions, alors qu'il saignait abondamment et que la moindre parcelle de son corps devait être contusionnée. Aizen l'avait livré aux autres espadas et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils n'avaient pas montré une once de compassion, bien au contraire. Ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Grimmjow regarda à peine Renji :

- A ton avis... Bien sûr que je l'ai aidée...

Un tremblement incontrôlable agita Renji. C'était affreux, comme cette fois où il avait vu Grimmjow se faire battre par Nnoitra. Il se pencha sur lui. Il se mordait la lèvre pour essayer de refréner un sourire cruel, mais il était trop irrésistible. Il lui murmura d'une voix faussement tendre :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû...

Le regard que lui lança Grimmjow était le plus furieux qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Il ne lui fit pas perdre son odieux sourire pour autant. Renji ne se détourna pas. Après tout, il n'avait strictement rien à craindre de cet homme meurtri, retenu par quatre autres. Il susurra :

- Oups... J'ai entendu quelque chose se briser... ça fait mal ?

La colère de Grimmjow était si horrible qu'il était dans l'incapacité de prononcer un mot. Renji supporta douloureusement son regard haineux, mais tant que les autres autour d'eux les écoutaient, il ne pouvait pas retirer son masque. Sa petite comédie plaisait d'ailleurs beaucoup à Nnoitra, qu'un sourire sournois ne quittait pas. Jiruga croyait avoir vu juste depuis le début, avec sa théorie selon laquelle Renji se servait de Grimmjow. Il était loin du compte, mais il ne s'en apercevrait que trop tard, sinon jamais. Renji espéra que lui et les autres arrancars se détourneraient à un moment ou un autre, mais rien ne se passa comme il le souhaitait.

- ça suffit ! gronda Yammy et il donna un coup sur la chaîne qu'il tenait. Allez Jaggerjack, tu vas enfin avoir ce que tu mérites !

- Où vous l'emmenez ? s'enquit Abarai, d'une voix monocorde qui lui réclamait d'énormes efforts.

Il se demandait aussi ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si Grimmjow disparaissait définitivement, mais il préféra garder le silence sur ce point. Mieux valait qu'il n'attire pas l'attention sur lui.

- Cet enfoiré de traître va être jeté dans les profondeurs de Las Noches ! déclara Yammy, avec un immense sourire, que seul celui de Nnoitra surpassait.

- En avant !

Le pied de Nnoitra se ficha entre les côtes de Grimmjow. A en croire le râle qui lui échappa, elles devaient avoir été réduites en miettes. Le sinistre cortège s'engouffra dans un large couloir. Renji ne pouvait pas abandonner Grimmjow dans cette galère. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi consisterait le châtiment qui lui était réservé, mais il faisait confiance à Aizen pour que ce fût le pire imaginable. Il s'apprêtait à les suivre, quand une main le saisit par l'épaule, le stoppant net.

- Tu ne peux pas l'aider.

- Qui te dit que c'est ce que je veux ?

- Tu serres les poings, pour cacher leur tremblement. Tu t'en veux. Tu n'as aucune envie qu'il meure.

Starrk n'avait pas tort. Le malaise de Renji ne cessait d'augmenter. Après tout, ce qui se passait était entièrement de sa faute. Il avait été rarement aussi désolé. Ses yeux suivirent le groupe. Ils atteignaient déjà le bout du corridor. Bientôt, ils sortiraient de son champ de vision. Renji réalisa qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la dernière fois qu'il voyait Grimmjow.

- Grimm...

Il ne cherchait pas à être entendu, mais la panthère lui répondit. Apparemment, Grimmjow avait compris son petit manège. Un mot, une intonation, avaient suffit. Il lui lança :

- Inutile de te barrer pendant mon absence ! Parce que je reviendrai te chercher ! Où que tu sois ! Pigé ?

Le rythme cardiaque de Renji s'apaisa, mais pas assez pour redevenir indolore. Grimmjow lui faisait un peu confiance. Alors que le groupe d'espadas empruntait une sorte d'ascenseur, le bleuté reprit d'une voix plus forte et surtout plus sérieuse :

- Juste... Attends-moi, ok ?

Les portes se refermèrent sur lui. Renji eut un petit sourire teinté d'amertume. Grimmjow ne perdait jamais son arrogance. Sauf dans la mort sûrement... Les sourcils de Renji se froncèrent et il tapota sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne resterait pas passif. Soudain, il se tourna vers Starrk.

- J'aurais encore besoin que tu me rendes un service.

* * *

Dehors, il pleuvait. Les nuages déversaient leurs ondées sur les cadavres gisant dans la cour et partout aux environs du Gotei. Rukia remerciait le ciel de ne pas compter parmi ses malheureux. Avec beaucoup de peine, elle pressa de ses doigts fébriles ses plaies couturées. Elle grimaça, la douleur se ravivant. Elle n'entendit pas Ichigo entrer dans sa chambre, à cause du son assourdissant de la pluie battant les carreaux.

- Arrête. Elles vont se remettre à saigner.

La jeune fille sursauta. Le roux avait la face parcourue d'estafilades, mais aucune assez grave pour laisser de cicatrice. Il lui sourit faiblement. Elle se détourna, mais ne le somma pas de partir, ce qu'elle ne se serait pas privée de faire si elle n'avait pas décoléré. Par son silence, Ichigo comprit qu'il était le bienvenu.

- Je t'avais dit de rester en retrait, dit-il.

Rukia n'appréciait pas les reproches, mais là c'était différent. Ichigo se faisait juste du souci pour elle.

- Pardon... Je ne voulais pas te causer de problème... Je... Je voulais juste aider.

Ichigo sentit son cœur fondre devant ce visage adorable, qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'elle s'excusait. Il se secoua un peu et regagna le sourire.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'en étais sortie par miracle.

L'expression de la femme se modifia légèrement ; elle se fit perplexe et concentrée.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse parler de "miracle", mais... il m'a sauvé, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix confuse.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ; à vrai dire, il espérait ne pas avoir compris.

- Qui ?

- Jaggerjack ! Grimmjow Jaggerjack m'a sauvé la vie !

Elle eut un drôle de rire et ajouta :

- ça n'a pas le moindre sens, pas vrai ?

Si. Au contraire. Malheureusement, ça en avait. Ichigo préféra ne rien dire et alla s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

- Rukia...

Elle se pencha pour essayer d'apercevoir son visage. Il paraissait honteux et embarrassé.

- Quoi ? Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, avant de les rejoindre entre ses genoux. Il n'avait pas lâché un mot à propos de ce qu'il avait appris lors de l'attaque du relais. Le silence était le meilleur moyen de préserver Rukia, du moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas toutes les réponses qu'il désirait. Si la vérité était trop choquante, mieux valait que Rukia continue de croire que Renji n'était plus de ce monde.

- Non, mentit-il. Non, j'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être que tu as confondu dans la bataille et...

- Ichigo ! Il a encaissé le cero d'Ulquiorra à ma place !

Ichigo détourna les yeux, de plus en plus ennuyé. Elle prit son embarras pour du scepticisme et l'attrapa vivement par le bras.

- Il s'est interposé ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

- Écoute, à partir de maintenant, reste éloignée des combats, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment grave et, avant qu'elle ait pu protester, il la supplia de lui obéir.

Rukia retomba dans le silence et garda ses yeux rivés sur le sol d'un blanc aveuglant de la clinique.

- Ichigo, tu me caches quelque chose... murmura-t-elle, un peu blessée. Renji était pareil. A toujours vouloir me préserver, quoi qu'il en coûte... Ce n'est pas forcément la bonne solution, termina-t-elle en relevant les yeux sur lui, dans l'espoir qu'il parlerait enfin.

Elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois.

Ichigo évitait de rencontrer son regard. Il se tenait le front et fixait le parterre. Il mourrait d'envie de partager ses doutes et ses inquiétudes avec elle. Il dut en appeler à toute sa volonté pour s'en abstenir.

- Je te promets que tu sauras tout quand la situation sera plus claire, déclara-t-il finalement. Pour le moment, même moi je ne suis pas certain de tout comprendre...

- ça s'est passé au relais ?

Le sang d'Ichigo se glaça dans ses veines. Il se figea une seconde. Elle le relança.

- C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vu quelque chose là-bas ?...

- Je ne peux pas, se défendit-il. Désolé, Rukia.

S'il s'attardait, il finirait par flancher et tout lui avouer. Au lieu de ça, il s'empressa de quitter la chambre.

- Ichigo ! Reviens !

Désemparée, elle songea à le poursuivre, mais à peine eut-elle posé un pied par terre que la tête lui tournât et elle fut contrainte de regagner son lit.

* * *

_Aïe... Aïe... AÏE ! _

_Alors, ce chapitre est bourré d'éléments que je n'avais absolument pas prévus... et qui risquent encore de compliquer l'intrigue... Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! xp_

_Désolé si la majorité des personnages du Goteï ne sont pas présents pour l'instant, mais patience. On y viendra un jour ou l'autre ! (peut-être même bientôt ! XD)_

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

__ Acid Kin_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : If you'll forgive me my ferocity, I won't forget your sweetness  
**

Le frisson le parcourut comme une onde et Renji se recroquevilla insensiblement sur lui-même. A en croire Starrk, Grimmjow devait vivre les pires moments de son existence. C'était à devenir fou. Peu étaient ceux qui finissaient précipités dans les profondeurs de Las Noches, très loin sous le désert. Leur nombre restait incertain, mais une certitude demeurait : aucun d'eux n'avait jamais reparu. Starrk s'était plutôt étendu sur le sujet ; il voulait retarder au maximum le moment où Renji lui dirait ce qu'il projetait de faire. Surtout parce qu'il le savait déjà et qu'il le désapprouvait totalement.**  
**

C'était une mauvaise idée, y compris pour Renji, mais c'était la sienne et il changeait rarement d'avis, une fois sa décision arrêtée. De ce qu'il avait compris, Grimmjow était condamné soit à mourir dévoré par tous les hollows rôdant dans les tréfonds, soit à errer sans fin. Une situation sans issue. Renji avait le sens des responsabilités ; il n'admettait pas que quiconque, pas même ce salopard de Jaggerjack, finisse de la sorte par sa faute.

- Je vais le chercher.

- Je sais, répliqua aussitôt Starrk, d'une voix pleine de déplaisir.

Renji planta son regard son sien.

- Emmène-moi à l'entrée.

Il ne lui donnait pas d'ordres ; il n'aurait jamais osé et Starrk le savait. Renji lui montrait juste qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, jamais, et que, avec ou sans aide, il arriverait à ses fins.

- Je ne peux pas, Renji. Ce serait comme... de te tuer de mes propres mains. Te sacrifier et pour qui ?... Pour cette ordure ?...

Il détourna la tête et lâcha un profond soupir de découragement ; les yeux sombres le fixaient toujours, demandeurs, insistants. Renji se rapprocha de lui, chercha à rencontrer son regard, mais Starrk continuait de le fuir. Il le supplia à mi-voix :

- Je t'en prie... Je... J'ai besoin de me prouver à moi-même que j'en suis capable.

Renji avait réussi à préserver des éclats de sa dignité, même après tous les traitements humiliants de Grimmjow. Il refusait de passer à côté de l'occasion de se reconstruire.

- Réussir là où il échoue ? Son estime vaut-elle donc tant à tes yeux ?

Renji répondit simplement :

- Montre-moi le passage.

- Ne me mens pas. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? S'enquit-il et il promena sur Renji un regard quelque peu inquisiteur. Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait endurer, savoir qu'il souffrira pour l'éternité devrait être ton souhait le plus cher. Et il se réalise, sans même que tu aies eu à te salir les mains.

- Grimmjow est puni, parce qu'il a honoré une promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Sans moi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je dois le sortir de là... Je dois... au moins essayer.

- De l'honneur alors ? Voilà de quoi il s'agit ? Soupira Starrk, l'air sceptique.

Renji le regarda assez durement. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- Oui, répondit-il d'un ton sec. C'est tout.

Un mystérieux sourire apparut sur la bouche de l'homme, dont le regard tomba sur les mains du shinigami. Elles avaient recommencé à trembler. Si peu d'indifférence. Starrk regretta sa remarque.

- Calme-toi Renji. Je ne cherchais pas à t'offenser.

Il marqua une courte pause, avant d'ajouter :

- Fais juste attention.

Renji crut qu'il faisait référence à Grimmjow, sans certitude. Quelque chose dans le ton de Starrk lui indiquait le contraire. Il tâcha d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Tu parles de quelqu'un en particulier ?

Starrk l'observa de longues secondes, hésitant, puis murmura avec un sourire discret :

- Oui. Toi-même.

Il ignora volontairement l'expression décontenancée de Renji, tapa sur ses cuisses et se releva.

- Prêt ?

Tout ce que Renji put faire fut d'acquiescer. Ils empruntèrent le même ascenseur que les espadas lorsqu'ils avaient disparu en emmenant Grimmjow enchaîné. La descente parut interminable à Renji. Ni lui, ni Starrk ne parla, mais aucun ne fut gêné par ce silence. Quand enfin la machine s'immobilisa, les portes se rouvrirent et dévoilèrent une salle circulaire percée d'un large trou, si profond qu'il semblait sans fond. Renji s'avança jusqu'à son bord, suivi de l'espada qui traînait un peu, et se pencha.

- Fais attention, l'avertit le brun. Tu risques de basculer.

- C'est ce qui va arriver de toute manière, répliqua Renji, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

Une expression indicible se peignit sur le visage de Starrk, qui le rejoignit au bord du gouffre.

- Je t'accompagne.

Renji le regarda, sous le choc. Il se doutait que Starrk l'appréciait, mais pas au point de risquer sa vie pour l'aider et à quoi ? A retrouver Grimmjow !

- Je peux pas te laisser faire ça !

- Et je ne peux pas te laisser risquer ta vie seul, rétorqua-t-il avec son flegme inhumain.

Renji s'apprêtait à protester de nouveau, quand il le prit par le bras et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Abarai se sentit tout petit devant l'espada, que son immense taille forçait à se courber pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Starrk reprit :

- J'ai besoin de quelque chose... quelqu'un à protéger...

Sinon, sa vie serait privée de sens. Sa voix semblait toujours calme, mais elle débordait d'émotions en réalité. Le manque ; l'angoisse ; la frustration, celle de ne pas avoir sauvé cette pauvre Lilynette... et celle, anticipée, d'échouer à nouveau. Renji sentait tout cela. Mais les yeux sombres ne cillèrent pas et continuèrent de défier, sans agressivité, les deux cercles argentés braqués sur eux.

- Désolé, lâcha le rouge, mais je dois régler ça seul. J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu viennes, mais...

Le soupir résigné et attristé de Starrk lui fit mal au cœur.

- Je... comprends, murmura l'espada. Je...

Il s'interrompit soudain ; il sentait une présence, toute proche. Pourtant, l'ascenseur n'avait pas été rappelé. Renji comprit que quelque chose clochait.

- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

L'espada acquiesça à contrecœur, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à le laisser partir, pas tout de suite. Il le retint encore quelques secondes.

- Si Grimmjow et toi, vous vous en sortez vivants...

Là, il marqua une courte pause ; il espérait vraiment que tout se passerait pour le mieux.

- Ne remettez plus les pieds ici, d'accord ? acheva-t-il et il ajouta, d'une voix pressante que Renji ne lui connaissait pas : Promets-le moi.

- Mais toi ? Je...

Starrk l'interrompit sur-le-champ.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je ne risque rien ici. Personne ne veut ma mort.

L'espada n'avait pas l'air si vieux, mais Renji se sentit dans la peau du petit garçon rassuré par son père. Il eut un sourire plutôt triste.

- D'accord. Je te le jure.

Le soulagement du brun fut quasi-palpable ; son visage se détendit d'un coup et il libéra enfin Renji de sa poigne paternelle.

- Parfait. Je m'assurerai que personne ne remarque votre absence avant demain matin.

Puis il recula de quelques pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister au spectacle de Renji se jetant dans ce puits de ténèbres, mais il se fit violence et resta. Sa présence donnait un peu de courage au shinigami, qui lui adressa un petit signe de tête et fit son grand saut. Starrk se précipita au bord du trou. Il ne l'aperçut pas. Le noir l'avait déjà englouti.

- Bonne chance camarade...

* * *

Quand Renji reprit conscience, sa vision resta confuse durant de longues secondes. Il resta plusieurs minutes le corps collé au sol, comme si ce repos minable le réparerait de sa chute, et porta instinctivement la main à son front. Une substance gluante dégoulina sur ses doigts, du sang à demi-coagulé. Il essaya de sonder la voûte sans lueur au-dessus de lui. Rien ne traversait la pénombre. Il se remit debout, avec un grognement de douleur.

- Impossible de reculer maintenant... pensa-t-il et il se mit en marche.

Les heures s'écoulèrent et son exploration ne portait pas ses fruits. Non seulement, il s'était totalement perdu, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace de Grimmjow. Plus il progressait, plus les ténèbres s'épaississaient. Tout semblait contre lui, mais la situation pouvait empirer. Au moins, il n'avait pas une horde de hollows derrière lui, le pourchassant. A bien y réfléchir, ce calme était presque inquiétant...

La route obliqua et toujours elle descendait vers les abîmes, en sinuant le long de falaises nues et déchirées. Au bout d'une bonne heure, il atteignit une plateforme. Jusque-là, il parvenait à discerner les contours du chemin. Au-delà, la tâche ne serait plus aussi aisée.

- Putain... Jaggerjack... T'es où ?...

Il trébucha plusieurs fois et ralentit le pas. Mais la minute suivante il buta contre quelque chose de dur et s'étala de tout son long. Il retrouva cette même sensation au bout de ses doigts, sauf que cette fois-ci ce sang n'était pas le sien. Il suivit les traînées de liquide jusqu'à sa source. Lorsqu'il aperçut son corps, il eut du mal à y croire. Il étouffa un cri de joie et se rua sur l'espada, qui agrippait encore fermement son katana. Il l'observa à peine dans la panique, mais ces brèves secondes lui permirent de voir des lambeaux de chair pendant autour de lacérations plutôt profondes. Ses doigts effleurèrent le rebord d'un tissu déchiqueté, de la peau éclatée.

- Grimmjow !

Le sang coulait si abondamment qu'il paraissait noir, à moins que ce ne soit l'obscurité.

- Grimmjow ! Crève pas !

Il avait envie de hurler, de massacrer ce type. Il détestait s'inquiéter pour lui ainsi. Attraction, répulsion. Grimmjow semblait bâti sur ce système et maintenant Renji était infecté. Il empoigna le bleuté par les épaules et le secoua. Il se surprit lui-même à presque crier.

- Bordel ! Arrête de me donner l'impression que je suis qu'une merde ! J'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Je vais pas crever pour rien !

Il ne pourrait pas survivre longtemps seul ici bas. Les hollows le dévoreraient. Une fin bien pathétique en somme. Presque un suicide. Il se doutait dès le départ que ses chances de réussite étaient ridiculement faibles. Il posa son front contre la clavicule de l'arrancar ; sa peau était encore chaude, à moins que ce ne fût le sang qui l'enduisait.

- Grimmjow, remue-toi putain...

Il redressa tout à coup la tête et sonda les ténèbres. Il avait entendu un bruit, qui ne tarda pas à se répéter. Des grognements de plus en plus distincts retentirent. Ils se multipliaient au fur et à mesure que leur son s'amplifiait. Que faire ? Rester là en espérant qu'il ne le verrait pas ? Il n'en était pas question ; ils ne le louperaient pas. L'odeur du sang les guidait. Le regard de Renji alla rapidement de son arme à Grimmjow. Il attrapa son zanpakuto, le rengaina et chargea l'espada sur son dos. Il eut du mal à se relever. Grimmjow n'était pas lourd, mais pour lui si. Renji avait dû perdre pas mal de sa force d'antan. Après quelques pas, son fardeau lui parut moins pesant ; il commença à s'y habituer. Mais les hollows derrière lui accéléraient aussi. Soudain, un concert de hurlements affamés éclata dans le dos du shinigami. Un rush d'adrénaline envahit son corps et il se mit à courir. Ils étaient juste derrière lui il sentait leur souffle. Le sol tremblait. Il esquiva une patte griffue surgie de nulle-part. Une autre lui laboura le bras. Le coup le déséquilibra. Il aurait pu se rétablir si, de l'autre côté, un hollow n'avait pas bondi sur lui. La créature le frappa de plein fouet et projeta son corps dans le vide. Au terme d'une longue chute, il heurta le sol. Un bruit sourd retentit juste après.

- Grimm...

Il aurait voulu ramper jusqu'à lui. Si seulement il avait pu savoir s'il vivait encore. Mais il resta immobile, à bout de forces. Ses membres lui semblaient en miettes et refusaient de bouger. Il tenta de lutter autant que possible, mais finit par perdre conscience.

* * *

- Fais pas ta feignasse Abarai ! Allez !

La voix aboyait, mais elle était inquiète. Ce fut ce qui rappela Renji et, ensuite, il ressentit cette douleur dans ses membres, dans son dos, qui le réveilla tout à fait. Son esprit tout du moins. Son corps refusait de suivre. Il tâcha d'ouvrir les yeux, sans succès ; il était trop fatigué. La voix se remit aussitôt à gueuler.

- Putain, je te jure que si tu te réveilles pas tout de suite, je...

Renji n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître la suite. Il finit par répondre, tout bas :

- Gueule pas Grimm...

Il sourit, d'un sourire évanescent, mais qui prouvait qu'il était là.

- Alors comme ça je te manque tellement que t'es venu jusqu'ici, huh ? Ricana Grimmjow, visiblement soulagé.

Renji voulut se lever, mais il le maintint au sol.

- Repose-toi un peu. Y a pas de hollow dans les environs... pour l'instant.

Il ajouta :

- Mais retombe pas dans les vapes, ok ?

- Toi, ça va ? S'enquit Renji.

Grimmjow détailla rapidement son expression. Il se prit à sourire, en réalisant qu'il se souciait vraiment de lui. Un peu gêné, il rit avec arrogance.

- T'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis solide.

Une main attrapa la sienne et l'attira par terre. Il aurait pu aisément lui résister, mais accepta de se laisser faire. Il le regretta même un peu quand elle le lâcha. L'espada et le shinigami reposaient désormais côte à côte, enveloppés par le noir complet de ces abîmes. Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil sur Renji, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas s'évanouir à nouveau. Le rouge paraissait tranquille, mais bien éveillé. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et il fixait un point imaginaire quelque part, au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il ne semblait ressentir aucune peur, en ce milieu pourtant si hostile. En réalité, sa peur s'était envolée à la seconde où il avait su que Grimmjow était vivant.

- Tu sais... Aizen avait tout faux. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, dit-il soudain.

Puis il murmura, un peu amusé :

- Je crève juste d'envie de vivre. Et ça, je te le dois. Je ne me rendais pas compte avant de la chance que j'avais de simplement être en vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ricana Grimmjow qui, profitant de sa vision nocturne, ne se privait pas de le contempler en toute impunité. Je suis comme ça, j'adore rendre service.

- Sois pas con, Grimm... Ce que tu m'as fait reste monstrueux.

Grimmjow fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ces derniers mots. Il laissa s'écouler plusieurs minutes de silence, puis demanda, d'une voix faussement détachée :

- Alors... Toi et moi... t'en dis quoi maintenant ?

Il vit Renji s'empourprer dans l'obscurité.

- Hé bien... Il y a une part de toi que... j'apprécie vraiment... mais l'autre me fait peur... Et je la hais.

Le shinigami parlait très lentement, comme s'il pesait chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Les derniers étaient dits d'une voix cinglante et surtout chargée de rancune. Son visage se tendit et son expression se durcit. Grimmjow aurait aimé ne pas le voir.

- Tu la reverras plus, ok ? Écoute, je te le promets.

Renji ne parut pas totalement convaincu, mais il acquiesça. Il voulait le croire. A le voir, Grimmjow commença à se demander s'il ne lui mentait pas en fait depuis le début, juste pour ne pas le mettre en colère.

- Et alors, après tout ? pensa-t-il. Je l'ai soumis. Le reste a pas d'importance.

Il se le répéta, mais l'idée se logea dans un coin de sa tête et s'y implanta. Il soupira, en essayant en vain de la chasser.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On ne peut plus rester ici, à Las Noches... murmura Renji. On doit se réfugier ailleurs.

Ils devaient s'échapper au plus vite, tant que Grimmjow passait encore pour mort et que tous se croyaient débarrassés de lui, Aizen le premier. Renji savait déjà où il irait. Il retournerait au Gotei. Son cœur se souleva à cette seule pensée et il se prit à sourire. Enfin, il allait rentrer chez lui. Mais que deviendrait Grimmjow ? Il hésita, essaya de peser le pour et le contre. Le sauver pour ensuite l'abandonner serait ridicule.

- Viens avec moi au Gotei, proposa-t-il d'un coup. On peut pas vivre comme des fugitifs et prendre le risque qu'Aizen nous retombe dessus.

Grimmjow fit la grimace.

- Mauvaise idée, trésor.

- Je leur mentirai. Tant qu'ils n'apprennent pas la vérité sur ce que tu... sur ce que nous avons faits, rectifia-t-il non sans peine, on a rien à craindre.

- T'oublies que j'ai un... "lourd passé".

Renji fronça les sourcils, ennuyé.

- Je leur ferai croire que tu m'as sauvé... dit-il, non sans amertume, et quand ils apprendront que tu as aidé Rukia à deux reprises, je suis sûr que tu seras en partie pardonné... En plus...

Il allait la dire, cette phrase que Grimmjow redoutait.

- Je veux revoir Rukia et la rassurer.

Il ajouta précipitamment :

- Sois pas jaloux, Grimm.

Grimmjow n'avait aucune envie de visiter le Goteï et encore moins de connaître ceux qui y vivaient. Il avait toujours pensé que, s'il y mettait un jour le pied, ce serait en conquérant et sur des restes fumants. Il se demanda encore aussi s'il pouvait vraiment se fier à Renji. Après tout, peut-être que le rouge le livrerait en pâture à ses amis dès leur arrivée.

D'un autre côté, Grimmjow n'avait nulle-part où aller. Il était au pied du mur. Il scruta une fois de plus Renji. Il ne savait pas s'il prenait la bonne décision, mais ça ne servait à rien de se torturer. Il se décida rapidement. Il poussa un profond soupir, pour bien montrer l'importance de l'effort qu'il consentait.

- Ok... Je viens avec toi.

Il lutta contre une envie qu'il jugeait trop indigne de lui, mais finit par céder. Ses griffes se refermèrent autour du poignet de Renji, le pressèrent une seconde, puis le relâchèrent. Ce simple contact l'électrisait. Il porta un regard déçu sur lui-même. Juste une infime pression et son corps, même blessé, répondait. Il chopa de nouveau Renji, mais par l'épaule, et tira doucement sur son vêtement.

- Approche... ricana-t-il d'une voix séduisante.

Juste avant que les hollows ne se fassent de nouveau entendre. Renji n'y voyait pas à un mètre, mais il pouvait deviner l'air dépité de Grimmjow.

- Bordel... Ils voient pas qu'on est occupés ?!

- Je crois qu'ils s'en foutent, rit Renji en se remettant debout.

Les bruits, qui semblaient encore très éloignés il n'y avait qu'un instant de de ça, se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Les hollows avançaient dans leur direction et bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient supposé.

- Cours ! Ordonna Grimmjow.

Comme Renji n'allait pas assez vite, il le chopa par le poignet et l'obligea à accélérer. Ils se retrouvèrent vite acculés dans une impasse. Grimmjow lâcha prise sur Renji, qui se courba et s'appuya sur ses genoux, hors d'haleine.

- Bordel ! Aboya Grimmjow. Merde ! Merde !

Renji pointa du doigt l'énorme roc qui obstruait le chemin.

- Tu peux pas l'exploser ?

Grimmjow le dévisagea d'un air narquois et supérieur, comme il aurait regardé un enfant. Renji détestait ce regard.

- Parce que tu te figures que derrière y aura un grand couloir ? Pourquoi pas avec un panneau marqué « sortie » !

- Essaye ! S'écria Renji. Sa voix était plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. Il était à bout de nerfs. Ça te coûte quoi ?!

Grimmjow jeta un coup d'œil sur les ténèbres derrière eux. Une chance que Renji ne soit pas capable de voir ce que lui voyait. Des centaines de hollows se pressaient dans le corridor de pierre. Mais Renji pouvait toujours les entendre et leurs bruits glauques firent ses entrailles se nouer.

- Grimmjow ! Putain !

L'espada concentra assez d'énergie pour, au cas où la roche n'était pas creuse de l'autre côté de la paroi, créer une cavité qui leur servirait de refuge le temps de récupérer. Le cero ne devait pas cependant être trop puissant ou tout Las Noches s'effondrerait sur eux. La boule d'énergie partit de ses mains et traversa la roche, révélant une galerie. Grimmjow se tourna vers Renji, qui arborait son sourire satisfait, capable de rivaliser avec le sien.

- Non, dis rien, l'arrêta-t-il, d'une voix blasée.

- De toute façon, il n'y a rien à ajouter, ricana Renji, en le contournant sans le perdre des yeux.

Un autre ricanement, plus sombre, fit écho au sien.

- Tu paieras pour ça, Red...

Le passage qu'ils avaient créé était assez étroit pour ralentir la progression des hollows un bon moment, mais, si un cero avait suffi à détruire la pierre, ils finiraient eux aussi par se frayer un chemin. Pour l'heure, ils s'amassaient à l'entrée, se poussaient entre eux. C'était à qui s'engagerait dans la galerie en premier.

- Ils se disputent pour nous dévorer... souffla Renji, dans un frisson.

Ils s'étaient remis à courir. Grimmjow ne lâchait pas Renji. S'il ne le guidait pas, le shinigami se perdrait vite dans cette pénombre. Le fracas d'un éboulement les avertit que des hollows, ou un seul colossal, s'étaient engouffrés dans l'allée. Grimmjow détourna la tête. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Les choses se compliquaient sensiblement. Ils n'avaient qu'un poursuivant, mais non des moindres, et il progressait bien plus vite qu'eux.

- Par là !

Renji sauta à temps pour esquiver une attaque. Grimmjow envoya plusieurs ceros d'affilée sur leur poursuivant pour essayer de le garder à bonne distance, mais ils s'avérèrent inefficaces. La créature sembla les absorber. Grimmjow jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur elle. _C'est risqué mais... _Tout à coup, sans prévenir, il stoppa brutalement sa course, arrêtant Renji par la même occasion.

- Et maintenant on se retourne !

- Ok !... Hein ? Attends ! Quoi ?!

Renji n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir.

- En avant ! On va lui éclater la gueule ! s'écria l'espada.

- T'es malade ?! J'y vois rien ! Comment tu veux que je me batte ?!

- T'as pas besoin de ça ! Répliqua-t-il, sur un ton sans équivoque.

S'il n'avait été que question de sauver sa peau, Renji se serait enfui, mais il ne pouvait, ou plutôt ne voulait pas abandonner Grimmjow et passer pour un lâche. Il dégaina, dans un souffle plutôt fébrile, et se fit violence pour réprimer un tremblement, qui ne passa cependant pas inaperçu. La main de Jaggerjack se referma sur la sienne et la serra un instant.

- Hé, je suis avec toi. Fie-toi à moi.

Renji se sentit aussitôt un peu soulagé. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant que la présence de l'espada le rassurait. Il grinça entre ses dents serrées :

- Toi et tes idées à la con...

L'adjucha les rattrapa pile à ce moment-là. Il dut frapper le sol, parce qu'une onde de choc faillit renverser Renji. Il haït Grimmjow pendant une seconde. Un courant d'air violent passa sur son visage. En réalité, le hollow les avait enfermés dans une sorte d'enclos formé par ses dizaines de bras. Renji sentit le souffle de Grimmjow sur sa nuque.

- Ok... lui chuchota l'espada. Écoute-moi bien...

Renji acquiesça en silence. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le hollow semblait attendre. En fait, il se fiait à leurs mouvements et aux sons qu'ils émettaient.

- Il est aussi aveugle que toi, murmura Grimmjow.

Jaggerjack espérait que Renji s'en sentirait rassuré. Ce fut le cas ; il se raffermit. Grimmjow lui décrivit rapidement l'adjucha. L'image se forma dans la tête de Renji, qui savait désormais où frapper.

- Prêt ? Demanda le bleuté, à voix basse.

- Je crois...

La réponse déplut à Grimmjow. Il émit un grognement sourd. Renji se rattrapa :

- Oui, je suis prêt.

- Parfait, bébé. Reste toujours en mouvement et tout se passera bien.

A la seconde où ils se remirent à bouger, le hollow s'agita. Comme s'il réalisait qu'il avait été trompé, il entra dans une rage folle. Privé de sa vue, Renji essayait de se fier à ses autres sens. Il encaissa quelques coups, mais, au fil du temps, finit par éviter la quasi-totalité des attaques. Il se faisait une assez bonne vision des environs. Renji libéra son shikai et envoya sa lame-fouet sur le hollow. Il devait le retenir le temps que l'espada s'occupait d'exploser ou trancher à coups de griffes les trop nombreux bras du monstre.

La lame entoura le corps du hollow, en lui passant en travers de la bouche comme un mors. Plus le hollow résistait, plus il se frottait contre les dents métalliques et plus il s'ouvrait de tous les côtés. Grimmjow eut une idée. Il commanda à Renji de libérer le monstre et se jeta sur lui à mains nues. A coups de ceros et de griffes, il le défigura et, quand il ne resta de sa face qu'un trou béant de chair, il s'exclama :

- Red ! Juste devant toi ! A sept mètres au-dessus du sol !

Renji envoya sa lame à l'endroit indiqué. Elle plongea dans le hollow et le lacéra de l'intérieur. L'adjucha fut secoué de soubresauts. Il poussa un cri déchirant quand la lame le transperça de part en part. Grimmjow bondit et atterrit près de Renji. Il se gratta le menton.

- Super obscène...

Il ajouta, avec un petit sourire :

- Mais efficace.

Renji rappela à lui son épée, qui reprit sa forme normale. Le couloir faillit s'écrouler, lorsque l'adjucha s'effondra, mais, une fois le silence revenu, Grimmjow et Renji éclatèrent de rire.

- Hé ! Partenaire ? S'écria Grimmjow et il leva sa main.

Renji avait deviné ce qu'il voulait. Il rit doucement.

- Je te vois pas et, de toute façon... pas comme ça.

Avec ces mots, il perdit Grimmjow, qui fronça les sourcils. La main du shinigami trouva sa veste et l'attira à lui pour un baiser. Même dans le noir, pour ce genre de choses, Renji ne semblait pas perdre ses moyens.

- Alors t'en dis quoi... « partenaire » ? susurra le rouge.

- Hé bien... j'en dis que... je voudrais pouvoir faire apparaître un lit.

Renji le repoussa en riant. Il peinait à croire qu'il avait osé faire ce geste. Embrasser volontairement cet homme... Ce devait être dans l'euphorie de la victoire.

Ils espéraient qu'ils trouveraient rapidement une issue. Il leur fallut encore des heures et des heures de marche avant d'atteindre un couloir, au bout duquel brillait une faible lueur. Finalement, ils se heurtèrent à un dernier rocher, placé en travers de la route et sûrement pas par hasard. Ça n'entama en rien leur moral. La sortie était évidemment derrière. Le vent du désert filtrait par les interstices entre la paroi et le roc. Grimmjow détruisit l'obstacle d'un cero et enfin ils purent goûter de nouveau à la liberté. Renji apprécia tout particulièrement la clarté qui tombait du ciel. Toutes ces heures dans le noir l'avaient déprimé.

Ils prirent le risque de faire un dernier passage rapide à Las Noches et se faufilèrent jusqu'à leurs appartements avec d'infinies précautions. Pour une fois, la chance fut avec eux et ils ne croisèrent personne. Tout semblait se dérouler sans accroc, jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase d'apparence anodine ne vienne tout chambouler.

- Comment t'as trouvé le code pour activer l'ascenseur ? s'enquit Grimmjow.

Renji ne réfléchit pas avant de répondre.

- Starrk m'a accompagné.

- Quoi ?!

Sa voix allègre se métamorphosa en une seconde, son expression aussi.

- Et le jour où t'as récupérer ton zanpakuto... C'était lui aussi ?!

Renji le regarda, la bouche entrouverte, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse, essayant de découvrir la réponse-miracle. Mais il n'en existait aucune.

- Il t'a demandé quoi en échange ?!

Il hurlait. Et il redevenait la bête qui terrifiait Renji. Celui-ci essaya de ne pas montrer la peur qui l'envahissait peu à peu et le pétrifiait. C'était comme se plonger très lentement dans de l'eau glacée.

- Rien... Rien du tout, je te jure...

Renji se mit à reculer, en priant pour qu'aucun espada ne passe dans les environs et n'entende ce raffut. Il essaya de raisonner l'espada, tout en continuant à s'écarter de lui. Il parlait très vite, comme s'il débitait un texte appris par cœur.

- Il me traite comme son fils ! Te fais pas de fausse idée ! Pitié ! C'est pas le moment Grimm !

Il trébucha sur un objet qui traînait, mais se rétablit de justesse et continua de reculer face à la bête.

- Tu vas gâcher tous ses efforts ! Il a fait tout ça pour nous !

Grimmjow ne semblait rien entendre. Il bondit sur lui, mais Renji eut le réflexe salvateur de courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, dont il barricada la porte avec ce qu'il put. Un coup, deux coups, suivis de plusieurs autres, retentirent et ébranlèrent la porte. Un rugissement atroce lui déchira les tympans.

- Red ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ! M'obliges pas à le répéter ! Espèce de sale putain !

Renji n'avait pas reçu un seul coup ; il n'en avait pas laissé le temps à Grimmjow. Mais il avait mal, atrocement même. Ces derniers temps, il avait naïvement cru que leur situation s'arrangeait. Sa désillusion lui arracha des larmes, surtout de rage. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout gâcher, à moins qu'il ne le fasse consciemment ? A cette pensée, Renji enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Il respira à pleins poumons, juste pour ne pas émettre un bruit, un pleur. Il s'évertua à regagner son calme.

Soudain, un coup plutôt violent fissura la porte. Renji se figea instantanément. Un silence de plomb retomba. Il resta en alerte, s'attendant à ce que la porte lui vole au visage, arrachée d'un coup par l'arrancar, exactement comme cette nuit où il était venue le chercher chez lui. Mais le silence s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Grimmjow se fasse entendre de l'autre côté du mur. Elle ne hurlait plus ; elle était cassée.

- Red... J'étais plus moi-même...

Le pire était qu'il semblait sincère et, surtout, regretter ses actes. Renji déglutit douloureusement, mais il ne réussit pas à libérer cette boule obstruant sa gorge.

- Pardonne-moi... Ouvre...

Renji hésita une seconde. Rien qu'entendre cette souffrance dans la voix de Grimmjow lui donnait envie de céder. Il commença à se relever, quand un nouveau coup fit vibrer le mur. Un tremblement l'agita, si fort qu'il retomba par terre.

- Renji !

- Non ! Bordel tu me l'avais promis y a même pas un jour !

Grimmjow appuya son front contre la porte. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : enfoncer cette putain de porte qui se dressait entre lui et Renji, puis essayer de lui expliquer... Peut-être même s'excuser. Il aurait voulu lui prouver qu'il tenait à lui, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas aussi simple que ça le paraissait.

- Ouvre cette saloperie de porte ! Merde ! Red...

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que j'ai peur ! J'ai peur de toi !

- Renji, je... Écoute, j'ai perdu le contrôle... Mais tout va bien maintenant, ok ? Si tu fais ce que je te dis... je te jure que ça ira. Je te frapperai pas. Tu vois, c'est simple ?

Il crut percevoir un sanglot étouffé ; un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était bel et bien la fin de l'indifférence. Un lien s'était tressé entre eux. Encore un effort et il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait.

- Renji, allez... Laisse-moi me racheter.

Renji rassembla tout son courage et finit par ouvrir. Il tourna avec une extrême lenteur le loquet. La porte s'entrouvrit doucement. Ses yeux remarquèrent aussitôt les mains meurtries de Grimmjow. La peau avait éclaté en plusieurs endroits. Certaines blessures paraissaient très fraîches. A peine Renji posa-t-il le pied dehors que deux bras le happèrent et il se retrouva plaqué contre Grimmjow. Le souffle lui manqua au début. Il eut l'impression de suffoquer, enfermé dans l'étreinte comme une proie prise au piège. Les doigts de Grimmjow l'agrippaient si fermement qu'il se sentit presque obligé de le rassurer.

- Je ne vais nulle part, lui promit-il.

Il finit par passer ses bras dans son dos et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Quand Grimmjow leva la main et l'approcha de son visage, Renji eut un réflexe de recul, assez compréhensible après ce qui s'était passé. Grimmjow ne dit rien, mais il parut blessé l'espace d'une seconde. Renji se rapprocha, un peu tard sans doute ; c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Grimmjow caressa sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse de son sang et perde son teint blafard créé par la peur. Il resta muet, à contempler son œuvre. Il aimait ce rouge sur Renji, même si c'était son propre sang. Il l'attira de nouveau contre lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- J'y arriverai.

- Tu te contrôles déjà mieux qu'avant. Je... Je suis fier de toi.

Renji sourit faiblement. Il voulut essuyer le sang sur son visage, mais Grimmjow l'arrêta net. Il céda et n'y toucha pas. Son regard se dirigea vers les portes, revint sur l'espada et un sourire en coin, qui lui coûtait, fendit ses lèvres.

- On se barre d'ici. Maintenant.

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder une seconde de plus. Cet endroit était malsain, baigné d'horribles souvenirs, et Renji ne savait que trop bien que pour que Grimmjow, tout comme lui, oublie sa rancœur, ils devaient s'éloigner autant que possible de ce lieu sordide ou ils finiraient par s'imprégner de tout ce dont il en émanait de laid.

Alors que l'idée l'en remplissait de joie tout à l'heure, rentrer au Goteï effrayait maintenant Renji. Peut-être parce qu'à présent, cette idée était sur le point de se concrétiser et qu'il réalisait ce qu'elle impliquait. Il appréhendait ce qu'il découvrirait là-bas et surtout, ce qu'ils savaient peut-être sur lui. Voilà qu'il ne voulait presque plus retourner là-bas... mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici, Grimmjow non plus d'ailleurs. Il le regarda subrepticement. Son visage paraissait étonnamment serein ; lui ne craignait rien. L'espada était prêt à partir, sans regret. Il n'avait quasiment aucun effet personnel, hormis son arme et les vêtements sur son dos. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

- Excepté moi, se dit Renji et cette simple pensée lui rendit un peu de baume au cœur.

- On y va ?

Renji acquiesça calmement. Tant que cet homme serait là, il pourrait se maintenir debout. C'était un sentiment étrange de se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même. Étrange, mais agréable. Le futur ne lui faisait plus si peur. Comment son bourreau avait-il pu devenir son pilier, son protecteur ces derniers temps ? Renji avait honte de ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il était incapable de dire si ces sentiments étaient beaux ou viciés, mais après tout quelle importance ? Ils étaient là.

Tout ce qui importait était d'enterrer cette honte, de la faire disparaître à jamais. Certaines choses ne devaient juste pas être. Ce serait dur de s'écarter de lui, mais il le fallait.

- Je suis prêt à rentrer.

* * *

_Même moi, je ne peux pas répondre aux questions de Renji (pourtant je devrais ! XD). _

_C'est surtout quelque chose de très subjectif, donc chacun son point de vue._

_En relisant cet épisode, j'ai eu un flash xD Le passage dans les profondeurs de Las Noches, lorsque Renji remercie Grimmjow de ce qu'il lui a fait (ok, pas exactement, mais indirectement ça revient à ça, non ? XD)... ça m'a rappelé les films Saw Oo..._

_Et enfin une petite mention spéciale pour Starrk parce que... Bordel, j'aime ce personnage xD_

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

__ Acid Kin_


	13. Chapter 13

******Chapitre 13 : **

- Comment tu fais ?

- Je te retourne la question, répliqua Grimmjow.

Renji hésitait. Voilà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'ils attendaient aux abords du Goteï et le rouge ne pouvait se résoudre à y entrer. Quant à Grimmjow, alors qu'il aurait dû être le plus inquiet des deux, il affichait une décontraction totale et marchait de long en large, les mains dans les poches, attendant que Renji se décide enfin. Le shinigami regarda une seconde l'espada, puis se détourna. Il perçut un soupir agacé et une main l'empoigna un peu brutalement par l'épaule, avant de le pousser en avant.

- Allez, Abarai ! Arrête avec les prises de tête ! Rien que de te regarder, j'en ai la migraine !

Il poussa de nouveau le rouge.

- Je te jure, je vais te botter le cul jusqu'à ce que tu te décides !

Renji eut un faible sourire.

- T'as raison... Je dois y aller.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! s'exclama-t-il avec sa légendaire arrogance.

Grimmjow vit Renji marquer une seconde d'arrêt, juste avant de reposer le pied dans l'enceinte du Goteï, une seconde durant laquelle il promena rapidement son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait. L'espada ne comprit pas vraiment ce que ce moment avait de solennel. La cour principale était déserte et avait des airs de ville fantôme. La terre portait encore les cicatrices des combats des derniers jours.

- Reste près de moi, dit Renji, mais pas trop...

- Ouais, je sais...

Ils se dirigèrent vers le QG de la division 6, l'un des rares rescapés des raids menés par les arrancars. Sur la route, Renji observa les alentours. Rien ne devait lui échapper, pas même les édifices à moitié consumés ou portant encore les marques de ceros. Il voulait tout voir. Quand ils parvinrent aux abords du bâtiment, des voix leur parvinrent. Renji reconnut notamment celles de son capitaine, Rukia, Ichigo et Kenpachi. A l'intérieur, se trouvaient sûrement d'autres shinigamis. Ils devaient tenir une réunion.

Grimmjow retira le long manteau à capuche qu'il avait passé par-dessus sa veste habituelle, au cas où ils auraient croisé des shinigamis. Cette précaution s'était avérée inutile. A partir de maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se cacher. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Renji saurait convaincre ses supérieurs comme il l'avait promis. Le rouge eut encore une hésitation devant la porte.

- Hé...

- Je réfléchis juste une seconde à ce que je vais leur dire, murmura Renji.

Il soupira et frappa finalement à la porte. Ce fut comme si les coups résonnaient dans sa tête. Il se secoua ; il était simplement très fatigué. La voix tranquille, qui n'avait en rien changé, de Byakuya l'autorisa à entrer. Renji prit une courte inspiration et s'exécuta.

- Désolé si je dérange... Mais c'est plutôt important.

Au son de cette voix, Rukia se figea. Son cœur manqua un battement, mais il repartit à une vitesse effrénée à l'instant où son regard découvrit Renji. Il était là ; il était vraiment là et elle ne rêvait pas. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde et bondit de sa place pour courir à lui et se jeter dans ses bras. Elle se le rappelait moins osseux et plus tiède, mais ces détails ne risquaient pas de gâcher son plaisir de le retrouver. Mais, la seconde suivante, elle frémit ; quelque chose était comme mort en lui. Elle sentait une infime différence, que nul autre n'aurait perçue. Elle chassa cette impression et le serra de toutes ses maigres forces. Il rit doucement.

- Je suis rentré... Hé, tout va bien.

Il recueillit son visage humide dans ses mains et sourit.

- Pleure pas.

Grimmjow évitait de les regarder. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et conserva une expression neutre. Renji était sien maintenant. Il tâcha de se le répéter en boucle, jusqu'à ce que Rukia lâche le rouge et recule un peu. Là, elle réalisa enfin sa présence. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et de frayeur.

- Non, n'aies pas peur ! Il est avec moi ! S'empressa de la rassurer Renji.

Puis il ajouta avec aplomb :

- Il m'a aidé à m'enfuir de Las Noches.

Le mensonge ne pouvait que passer ; le regard du shinigami ne cillait pas et sa voix était assurée et calme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chaque personne présente. Lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux d'Ichigo, Renji fut surpris de son absence de réaction. Pourtant, d'ordinaire, Ichigo n'était pas le plus réservé. Renji eut un soupir discret. Il s'attendait à un peu plus de joie de la part de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami.

Quant à Byakuya, il esquissa à peine un sourire, mais, s'il en avait été autrement, Renji ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

- Nous avions perdu espoir, déclara-t-il. Il semblerait que nous n'aurions jamais dû.

- Alors, Abarai, vous avez une bonne excuse j'espère ? lança Zaraki.

C'était sa façon de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. D'ailleurs, son ton n'était absolument pas agressif, ni porteur de reproches. Renji eut un sourire à la fois heureux et douloureux, mais se ressaisit vite.

- Je crois que j'en ai une plutôt bonne, oui, répondit-il, d'un air amusé.

Grimmjow s'effaça complètement, à raison. Il le laissa expliquer aux capitaines et autres shinigamis présents la situation. Renji leur monta une histoire quasiment inventée de toutes pièces, occultant tout ce qui aurait pu les gêner, lui et Grimmjow. Celui-ci dut admettre qu'il l'impressionnait. Renji n'hésitait pas une seconde. Il parlait en continu, si bien que chaque fait semblait bel et bien réel et sans qu'une seule incohérence ne se glisse dans le récit. C'était presque de l'art. En réalité, Renji priait pour ne pas être interrompu ; il aurait perdu pied. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement doué pour le mensonge. D'habitude, il préférait juste se taire pour cacher ce qui l'ennuyait. Par chance, sûrement par égard pour lui, personne ne posa de question.

Lorsque le récit toucha à sa fin, Byakuya jeta à son fukutaisho et à Grimmjow un regard terriblement calme. Son expression neutre le rendait insondable. Renji se tordit les doigts sous la table. Si Byakuya réclamait des informations supplémentaires, il se retrouverait dans une situation très délicate. Son capitaine attendit un instant avant de prendre la parole.

- Bien... Je dois admettre que je ne cesse d'être étonné. Un arrancar, que dis-je... Un espada qui protège un shinigami contre ses pairs... Pourrait-on connaître la raison de ce comportement si inhabituel ?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et répondit d'un air très désinvolte :

- J'ai jamais aimé Aizen, pas plus que les autres arrancars d'ailleurs...

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'attendiez qu'une occasion pour les trahir ?

Jaggerjack pensa qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ces shinigamis le connaissaient seulement de réputation et il avait celle d'une bête irréfléchie et incontrôlable. Pour une fois, ça tournait à son avantage. Ils n'iraient pas chercher bien loin ses motivations.

- J'ai toujours eu un problème avec l'autorité, les ordres, la hiérarchie... Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Un petit rire de Kenpachi lui fit comprendre qu'il avait attiré un peu de sympathie. Byakuya, par contre, parut désapprouver cette attitude, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Je vois... Vous désirez donc demeurer parmi nous en tant que "réfugié politique" ? s'enquit-il, avec un certain mécontentement.

A sa voix, il était évident que, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Grimmjow avait beau avoir sauvé sa belle-fille et son lieutenant, il ne lui aurait jamais été permis de résider, même temporairement, au Goteï. Renji préféra intervenir.

- En réalité, taicho, c'est moi qui aie initié cette idée.

Il reprit, le plus humblement possible :

- Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je crois que sa sécurité relève de ma responsabilité.

Grimmjow émit un ricanement narquois, rapidement coupé par le discret, mais efficace coup de pied dans le tibia que lui administra Renji sous la table. Byakuya plissa les yeux, puis soupira profondément.

- Bien, mais sachez qu'à la moindre incartade...

Renji acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Merci taicho. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Byakuya scruta avec insistance Grimmjow, qui affronta son regard. Il savait ce que le capitaine de Renji attendait, mais hors de question de ne serait-ce que lui cracher un remerciement. Comme ça lui était arrivé avec Nnoitra, parmi beaucoup d'autres, Grimmjow avait instantanément détesté, voire haï, Byakuya. Il s'enferma dans son mutisme, sans pour autant baisser les yeux. Byakuya réalisa que ses attentes demeureraient déçues et finit par abandonner.

Renji soupira discrètement. Il reconnaissait bien Grimmjow dans cette attitude irresponsable et obstinée et son capitaine, dans son flegme et son impeccable contrôle de lui-même. Il n'en apprécia que davantage Byakuya. En revanche, il se jura de rappeler à Grimmjow quelle était sa place ici et quel respect il devrait montrer, surtout aux capitaines.

- Je sais combien ce genre de formalités peuvent être ennuyeuses, mais elles s'avèrent nécessaires... surtout dans votre cas, termina Byakuya avec un regard appuyé.

Il fit passer à Grimmjow des papiers. Il ne suffisait pas d'y apposer une signature ; la plupart des documents devaient être remplis de tas de mentions ridicules. Grimmjow eut un temps d'arrêt, durant lequel il promena un regard égaré sur les papiers. Renji s'aperçut de sa confusion et s'empara aussitôt du dossier et du stylo.

- Je me charge de ça. Ça m'a presque manqué ! fit-il avec un petit rire forcé, mais qui parut quand même naturel.

Grimmjow sourit discrètement. Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir sorti de l'embarras. Les moqueries des shinigamis, l'air condescendant de ce Byakuya, l'auraient mis hors de lui. Renji aurait pu prétexter un besoin de se reposer, mais les capitaines se chargèrent d'emblée de le congédier.

- Reposez-vous, dit Kuchiki. Nous vous ferons parvenir le compte-rendu de cette réunion.

- Et ceux des précédentes, renchérit Zaraki, dans un soupir las.

Grimmjow se leva en premier, quasi-instantanément. Il avait rêvé de sortir de cette pièce à la seconde où il y avait posé le pied. Renji remercia poliment les capitaines, en les saluant, puis sortit à sa suite. Il referma soigneusement les portes, après que Rukia lui ait adressé un clin d'œil complice. Le regard étonnamment suspicieux d'Ichigo ne lui échappa pas non plus. Renji s'efforça de l'ignorer. Décidément, le rouquin se comportait d'une manière peu amicale très inhabituelle. Il semblait presque sur la défensive. Qu'il agisse ainsi vis-à-vis de Grimmjow, Renji pouvait aisément le comprendre, mais pourquoi se montrait-il si indifférent, voire méfiant à son égard ? La voix de Grimmjow le sortit de ses pensées.

- Alors je suis "accepté" huh ? Juste comme ça ?

- C'est pas aussi simple, rétorqua Renji. T'as intérêt à te faire oublier.

Se souvenant de l'incident passé inaperçu, sauf à lui, il eut un sourire en coin et demanda, d'une voix adoucie :

- Tu ne sais pas lire, ni écrire, pas vrai ?

Grimmjow se renfrogna, mais finit par répondre.

- Non, admit-il, un peu honteux.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

L'espada fit volte-face et le fixa d'un air sévère, en se demandant s'il ne se fichait pas de lui. Le regard de Renji lui parut tout sauf moqueur. En fait, il semblait avoir réellement envie de lui enseigner.

- Et toi, tu peux m'entraîner. Tu es un meilleur combattant que moi, ajouta le shinigami, avec humilité.

Grimmjow ricana au compliment.

- C'est pas si dur...

Renji lui rendit son sourire féroce.

- Exagère pas, Jaggerjack... Viens. Je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

L'espada s'arrêta brusquement et fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis déjà allé chez toi.

- Tu ne... Tu n'habiteras pas avec moi.

Sur ces mots, il se remit à marcher et l'enjoignit à le suivre. Grimmjow soupira. Décidément, ce séjour parmi les shinigamis ne serait pas à son goût.

* * *

Grimmjow lança un sale regard aux shinigamis qui le dévisagèrent, alors qu'il attendait devant les quartiers d'Abarai. Ils détournèrent aussitôt lâchement les yeux, contrairement à l'espada. Il les vit se pencher les uns vers les autres et échanger des messes-basses. Un grognement agacé passa ses lèvres, mais il fut vite distrait par l'arrivée de Renji. Grimmjow garda sa mine désabusée. En réalité, il s'empêcha de sourire au prix de maints efforts. Il n'aimait pas spécialement voir Renji ; ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait juste plus partager le lit du rouge, voilà ce qui lui manquait. Il mettait ce manque sur le compte de la frustration sexuelle. Uniquement.

Renji le salua rapidement. Il n'était pas étonné de le trouver là, à l'attendre. C'était devenu un rituel quotidien. Lorsque Grimmjow effleura son bras, il tressaillit et s'écarta, tout en agissant comme si de rien n'était. D'habitude, quand l'espada tentait d'initier un rapprochement, il s'esquivait avec les mêmes excuses. Il disait que lui et Grimmjow devaient éviter le moindre contact physique et garder une certaine distance entre eux, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres shinigamis. Il tenait à sa réputation, qui était plutôt bonne au Goteï. Mais il ne pouvait pas tromper Grimmjow, qui avait vite compris qu'il y avait une autre raison. Non seulement Renji ne supportait plus de se rapprocher de lui, mais il ignorait délibérément toutes les remarques un peu salaces que Grimmjow pouvait faire quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, alors qu'avant elles lui arrachaient des sourires. Grimmjow était presque inquiet, bien qu'il refusât de le reconnaître.

Bien sûr, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Renji. De ce côté-là, tout semblait aller bien. Le jour, dès qu'il disposait d'un peu de temps libre, Renji lui donnait des cours, comme promis, et, la nuit, ils s'entraînaient ensemble dans le dojo, Grimmjow devenant le professeur. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il leur manquait cette proximité qui avait été la leur dans les derniers jours à Las Noches.

Un autre changement était très pénible pour l'arrancar. Ici, des tas de gens entouraient Renji, lui parlaient, lui prenaient un peu de son temps. Quand bien même ce n'était qu'une minute, Grimmjow en ressentait de la colère. Il ne pouvait pas partager Renji. Comme il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il encaissait la plupart du temps en silence. Naturellement, il n'avait pas changé et il avait déjà plusieurs fois perdu le contrôle, mais Renji s'était débrouillé pour le sortir d'affaire. Grimmjow ne comprenait pas son comportement. Renji ne le rejetait pas, ne le fuyait pas, mais il avait banni tout ce que Grimmjow voyait d'indispensable dans leur relation, autrement dit tout ce qui touchait au sexe. Quel intérêt dans une relation platonique ? Strictement aucun pour l'espada.

Il avait failli craquer en différentes occasions. Dans ces moments-là, Renji sentait sur lui son regard, qui lui rappelait ce qu'il était, une proie et plutôt appétissante. Ce regard l'écrasait toujours, comme au début, mais aujourd'hui il y trouvait aussi une étrange satisfaction. Peut-être qu'en fait ce regard n'était plus juste menaçant ; il avait quelque chose de protecteur. Chaque fois que Grimmjow le scrutait avec ces yeux, Renji pouvait presque entendre sa voix dans sa tête. Et elle lui chuchotait toujours les mêmes mots.

_Si tu fais tout ce que je te dis de faire, si tu sais garder ta bouche fermée, personne ne saura jamais. Et si je décide de partir, tu devras me suivre. Tu ne vis que pour moi, que pour me plaire et satisfaire mes envies. Tu es mien, à genoux, à mes pieds. Je suis ton Roi.  
_

Renji ne se serait jamais avoué inférieur à Grimmjow, mais, mentalement, une fissure s'était creusée. Il n'avait plus ce sentiment d'autrefois, ce sentiment qu'il fallait qu'il impressionne. Il avait perdu l'envie de sans cesse prouver sa valeur. Il aurait pu se rendre compte de ce changement si Grimmjow avait laissé libre cours à ses pulsions. Heureusement, c'était impossible au Goteï. Une menace planait sur l'espada et l'empêchait de céder à ses penchants. Renji n'avait pas alors pas à se débattre entre ses propres envies et ses devoirs. De toute façon, son esprit était déjà trop préoccupé pour se soucier du manque. Depuis leur fuite de Las Noches, Aizen n'avait pas ré-attaqué le Goteï. ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Les capitaines s'en étonnaient aussi, encore plus ; le fait de perdre un seul espada ne suffisait pas à expliquer qu'Aizen prenne le temps de réorganiser ses troupes.

Grimmjow essaya une nouvelle fois de réduire l'espace entre lui et le shinigami, qui ne s'écarta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les rires de disciples non loin de là. Là, il eut un sursaut d'orgueil et fit volte-face. Son regard rencontra celui céruléen de l'arrancar et il sentit une sueur délicieusement glacée sinuer entre ses vertèbres. Il pensa qu'il n'arriverait jamais à parler.

- Ok, Grimmjow, je vais te le dire de façon à ce que tu comprennes...

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Il fit de son mieux pour paraître déterminé. Sa voix fut davantage agressive qu'il ne le souhaitait.

- Ici, t'es sur mon territoire. Alors on jouera selon mes règles.

Et, sans davantage d'explications, il le planta là. Grimmjow dut se faire violence pour ne pas le suivre, mais il était hors de question de lui courir après. Il évita ce jour-là tous les endroits que Renji avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Au Goteï, le rapport de force entre eux s'était inversé et il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Ici, il était comme impuissant, à tous les niveaux.

Plusieurs fois, sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas le menèrent devant le bureau de Renji, mais il fit demi-tour instantanément. De toute façon, le rouge paraissait déjà occupé à discuter avec quelqu'un, que ce soit son capitaine ou des membres de sa division. Il n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder. Alors qu'il aurait dû...

Grimmjow grimaça et s'appuya contre la porte du pavillon, exactement comme le matin même et tous les précédents. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher et Renji travaillait toujours, alors qu'il terminait d'ordinaire plus tôt. Ce retard acheva d'énerver l'espada, préalablement agacé par sa journée d'un ennui mortel. Quand enfin le shinigami apparut, Grimmjow lui sauta presque dessus. Il lui lança :

- T'es prêt ?

Le rouge le dévisagea, l'air intrigué.

- Pour quoi ?

- L'entraînement. Comme d'habitude !

- Ah non ! Pas ce soir ! Désolé Grimm.

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche pour protester et demander des explications, mais Renji le devança.

- Il y a une soirée... au bar... avec mes amis. Si je refuse encore, ils risquent de se poser des questions.

La déception qu'il lut sur le visage du bleuté l'affecta. Il essaya de sourire. La journée n'avait pas été facile pour lui non plus. Grimmjow lui avait pour ainsi dire manqué. Comme il ne l'avait pas aperçu rôder dans les parages de son bureau, il s'était imaginé que l'espada lui en voulait et avait décidé de dorénavant l'ignorer. Le retrouver ce soir à sa porte l'avait soulagé. Il n'envisagea pas de le laisser encore dans son coin pour la soirée.

- Tu viens avec moi ? proposa-t-il.

Grimmjow le toisa avec scepticisme.

- Je croyais qu'on était pas censés être trop proches.

- Ce sera comme quand on se voit tous les jours. Tu viens avec moi en tant qu'ami, précisa Abarai.

- Un... "ami" ? répéta le bleuté, incrédule.

Quelle vaste blague. Une belle connerie plutôt, selon l'arrancar. Il baissa les yeux, en traitant mentalement de tous les noms Renji.

_Je veux pas de toi comme "ami". Je l'ai jamais voulu. Enfoiré._

Mais il garda ces pensées pour lui. Après tout, s'il accompagnait Renji, il pourrait toujours le surveiller et s'assurer que personne ne tenterait de le lui voler.

- Ok. Compte sur moi.

Après avoir enfilé des tenues plus appropriées, ils rejoignirent les shinigamis dans le sous-sol d'un bar. Les shinigamis s'y rendaient souvent, au point d'en être devenus les clients les plus fidèles. Une grande table leur était pour ainsi dire réservée. Grimmjow s'installa à la droite de Renji, tandis que Rukia occupait le siège à sa gauche. Quant à Ichigo, il se retrouvait pris entre la brunette et Inoue. Aucune d'elles ne semblait en éprouver de la jalousie et Ichigo était bien le plus gêné des trois par cette situation. Tout le monde savait quels sentiments la rousse lui portait ; ce n'était plus un secret depuis longtemps.

Renji but, beaucoup et vite, surtout pour oublier le regard d'Ichigo, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il lui paraissait presque accusateur, mais pourquoi ? Le rouge pensa que ce n'était que le fruit de l'imagination ou une manifestation de sa conscience coupable. Grimmjow, de son côté, vida quelques bouteilles de moins que les shinigamis, mais, n'étant pas habitué à l'alcool, il finit rapidement saoul. Ce ne fut pas vraiment un problème, étant donné que la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes termina la soirée dans un état semblable et l'espada, dont la présence avait jeté un froid en début de soirée, se fondit dans la foule.

Renji riait, beaucoup, comme s'il voulait oublier quelque chose, mais ses rires ne paraissaient destinés qu'à Grimmjow. Les deux échangeaient souvent des ricanements et des regards de connivence. En fait, qu'ils aient été au milieu des autres ou seuls ne changeait pas grand chose. Rukia était peut-être un peu gênée par cette complicité, mais elle avait cru à toute l'histoire de Renji et pouvait comprendre que les deux hommes soient devenus très complices. Ichigo les scrutait aussi. Personne ne s'en était aperçu, mais il avait à peine touché à son saké. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise et, surtout, il tenait à garder l'esprit clair pour observer. Il voulait la vérité ; il était le seul à pouvoir les confronter, le seul à savoir que Renji ne leur avait dit que des mensonges. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire plus tôt, mais Renji était presque en permanence occupé depuis son retour. Ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard.

Quand il avoisina les trois heures du matin, les premiers shinigamis commencèrent à partir, histoire de se réserver quelques heures de sommeil avant d'entamer une nouvelle journée. Renji se leva en s'agrippant à la table, puis à l'épaule de Grimmjow.

- Tu fais bien de rentrer, fit remarquer Rukia, sur un petit ton réprobateur.

Renji eut un sourire moqueur.

- J'vais juste pisser...

Elle soupira d'un air navré et rétorqua :

- Tu es sûr que tu y arriveras ?

Renji l'ignora volontairement et commença à se diriger tant bien que mal vers les toilettes du bar. Grimmjow le suivit des yeux. Son cerveau avait beau être confus, il n'en perdait pas pour autant un certain objectif de vue. Peut-être que c'était le bon moment. Il attendit une minute ou deux et se leva à son tour. Le regard de Rukia se porta aussitôt sur lui.

- J'vais vérifier qu'il s'est pas écroulé dans un coin.

Rukia n'émit aucune objection. Ichigo le regarda partir et fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Rukia, qui peinait à rester éveillée. Dès qu'elle déciderait de partir, il aurait le champ libre pour exiger des explications. Grimmjow doutait sérieusement que Renji ait réussi à atteindre les toilettes ; il fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment dans un piteux état, mais pourtant il le retrouva bien là-bas. Renji ne parut pas surpris de le voir. Il sourit faiblement.

- On peut pas.

- Quoi ? ricana Jaggerjack, avec un faux air innocent.

Renji croisa les bras, en riant.

- Ok, alors tu m'as pas suivi...

- Rêve.

Un mensonge. Il le savait tous les deux. L'air confiant, Grimmjow marcha jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent presque. Il émit une sorte de grondement sourd, qui ressemblait à un court ronronnement.

- Putain Red... T'es aussi excité que moi ; je le sens.

Le visage du rouge se voila et sembla comme se fissurer. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'espada. Grimmjow ferma ses yeux un bref instant, appréciant le contact enfin retrouvé. La respiration chaude sur sa peau lui hérissa le poil. Renji demanda tout bas :

- Tu m'en veux ?

Grimmjow ne répondit pas. Évidemment qu'il n'appréciait pas la façon dont il l'avait ignoré... bien qu'ignoré ne soit pas exactement le bon mot. Renji avait juste nié ce que leur relation était devenue. L'arrancar se contenta de poser ses mains autour de cette taille, qu'elles n'avaient pas serrée depuis des semaines à présent.

- C'était dur pour moi aussi... chuchota le rouge.

Un sourire féroce réapparut sur les lèvres de Grimmjow. Il ricana :

- Il est pas trop tard pour te faire pardonner...

Renji délogea sa tête. Elle partit légèrement en arrière, alors qu'il se redressait. Grimmjow eut un rictus satisfait ; Renji était complètement saoul. Le shinigami sourit d'un air très doux, qu'il aurait été incapable d'avoir dans son état normal. Il susurra, les yeux mi-clos :

- S'il te plaît... Dis-moi ce que tu veux...

Grimmjow se tendit, au point que Renji s'en aperçut et se mit à rire, sans méchanceté.

- Puisque tu es hors service... je vais prendre les choses en main... Enfin... en main... façon de parler ! ricana-t-il, en s'accroupissant.

Il ne perdit pas de temps. Le manque lui pesait aussi. Il déboucla le ceinturon de l'espada, baissa son pantalon et son boxer et le prit en bouche, d'un seul coup. Grimmjow émit un petit sifflement ravi.

- Merde... Tu devrais boire plus souvent, tu sais ?

Il laissa reposer ses omoplates et sa tête contre le mur sale. Renji lui un signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger. Grimmjow ne s'en priva pas. Il sentait la jouissance proche, quand un bruit violent le ramena tout à coup sur terre. Grimmjow jeta un regard noir sur la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle exiguë.

- Comment vous pouvez être aussi cons ?!

Au son de la voix d'Ichigo, Renji s'écarta brutalement de Grimmjow, qui remonta son pantalon. Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche et fixa un moment le rouquin, complètement abasourdi.

- C'est... C'était une erreur, ok ? s'écria-t-il, dès qu'il eut retrouvé la parole.

Ichigo lança un rire amer.

- Arrête de mentir Ren ! T'as pu leur faire avaler tes conneries, mais pas à moi !

Il s'arrêta une seconde, le temps de reprendre son souffle, et reprit :

- Je vous ai vus ! Au relais ! J'y étais ! Comment tu t'es retrouvé mêlé à tout ça ?!

Il s'interrompit encore. Il attendait de Renji une riposte, une réaction, mais rien ne vint. Le rouge demeurait figé, incapable de prononcer un traître mot.

- Alors, comme ça, Grimmjow a même pas besoin de te forcer... ajouta Ichigo, dans un soupir déçu.

Renji pâlit à vue d'œil. Il promena un regard égaré sur Ichigo. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à entrouvrir ses lèvres, il balbutia :

- Tu... Tu... sais tout ?

Ichigo renâcla avec mépris.

- Il manquerait plus que tu aies rejoint Aizen de ton plein gré...

Renji protesta, mais sans beaucoup de conviction ; il était comme assommé. Grimmjow le poussa doucement sur le côté et s'interposa entre lui et Kurosaki. Il sentait bien que le rouge n'était pas capable de faire face actuellement. Il porta un regard meurtrier sur Ichigo ; il crevait d'envie de l'étriper, pour ces vieilles raisons de rivalité et maintenant pour ce malaise dans lequel il mettait Renji. Sûrement aussi pour avoir interrompu leur moment privé. Il fit un pas en avant. Ichigo ne recula pas, mais Jaggerjack discerna une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux.

- Et tu vas faire quoi Kurosaki ? rugit-il. Tu vas nous dénoncer ?! Putain ! T'es pas censé être son pote ?!

Ichigo secoua la tête, l'air outré. Il ne condamnerait pas Renji sans savoir tout ce qui avait pu faire qu'il en arrive là, contraint de mentir sur sa disparition, de cacher des meurtres, de protéger Grimmjow. Ichigo en était sûr ; Jaggerjack n'avait pas joué un rôle secondaire dans toute cette histoire. Il le soupçonnait en fait d'être la personne envoyée peut-être par Aizen pour kidnapper Renji. Il était loin du compte.

- Je te signale que j'ai rien dit jusque-là ! riposta-t-il. Même si... j'aurais dû...

Un murmure nauséeux de Renji lui parvint.

- Putain... Ta gueule...

Le rouge se voilait les yeux d'une main, tandis que l'autre lui servait d'appui pour se maintenir debout. Ichigo s'assura que la porte était bien fermée, avant de parler à nouveau.

- Ren, tu réalises ce que t'as fait ? Tu as tué des nôtres !

Pas de réponse, hormis un souffle douloureux. Le visage de Grimmjow se crispa et il tourna une face furieuse vers Ichigo.

- Bordel ! Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix ?!

- C'est ta faute ! Tu l'as obligé à faire ça ! J'en suis sûr !

Grimmjow brandit le poing et s'apprêtait à l'abattre, quand Renji les rejoignit enfin.

- Non, vous battez pas ! ça arrangera rien ! Grimm y est pour rien ! Il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour me préserver...

Il regarda Ichigo, qui put deviner à quel point il était désolé. Ce fut la première fois qu'Ichigo le sentit vraiment sincère.

- Je... Je veux juste rayer tout ça de ma mémoire, murmura-t-il, d'une voix enrouée. S'il te plaît Ichi... Laisse-moi oublier. Juste oublier.

Kurosaki mit un temps avant de répondre. Quelle que soit la décision qu'il prendrait, il lui en coûterait. S'il révélait la vérité, le sang coulerait encore, celui de Renji et celui de Grimmjow. Ichigo soupira. Il ne voulait plus que les choses se règlent de cette manière.

- Tu te rends compte... que je vais devoir partager cette culpabilité ? dit-il enfin.

Comprenant qu'il garderait le secret, Renji se détendit sensiblement.

- Pardon... Je... Je suis désolé, balbutia le rouge.

Grimmjow restait muet. Il suffoquait de rage. Il détestait ce spectacle. Ichigo infligeait impunément ce que lui percevait comme une humiliation à Renji, qui devait courber l'échine. S'il n'intervenait pas, c'était uniquement parce qu'il savait que Renji l'aurait désapprouvé. Le pire fut le soupir que poussa Ichigo quand, dans sa grande magnanimité, il _daigna_ excuser Renji. Grimmjow en frémit de colère. Il aurait voulu que ce soit son dernier souffle.

- Je vais rentrer, murmura Renji.

Ichigo allait ouvrir la bouche, quand Grimmjow le devança :

- Je le raccompagne.

Il prit Abarai par le bras et commença à l'entraîner vers la sortie.

- Attends ! les arrêta Ichigo, en leur barrant la route. Je passerai te voir demain, Renji... et je veux la vérité. Toute la vérité. C'est la seule chose que je veux en contrepartie de mon silence.

Renji acquiesça piteusement, sans oser affronter son regard. Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, alors que Grimmjow raffermissait sa prise sur son bras.

- ça suffit pour ce soir, décréta le bleuté, d'une voix sourde de colère.

Ichigo leva les mains et fit un pas de côté pour libérer la voie.

- On se voit demain Ren.

Grimmjow conduisit sans attendre Renji hors du bar. Lorsqu'ils s'en furent assez éloignés, il prit la parole.

- Tu vas vraiment le faire ? Tout lui raconter ?

- Je lui dois bien ça, murmura le rouge, vaguement dégouté.

Il se tut un moment, hésitant, puis finit par demander :

- Tu... Tu pourrais rester ? Enfin m'aider à lui dire ?

Il rougit un peu de honte, mais il n'en était plus là. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu dire. Grimmjow, lui, par contre, en serait capable. L'espada regarda de côté, avec un sourire en coin.

- Ok, mais je dors chez toi cette nuit.

- Non, ricana-t-il.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils, pour le retrouver presque aussitôt, quand Renji ajouta :

- Tu dors avec moi.

- ça se refuse pas.

De toute manière, Renji n'avait plus envie de rentrer seul comme avant.

* * *

_Bon, comme j'ai l'impression que les chapitres seront toujours approximativement de cette longueur, je préfère demander : devrais-je les découper en de plus petits chapitres ? Ou est-ce que je continue comme ça, avec un bon gros chapitre à chaque fois ? XD_

_Sinon, comme d'habitude, merci les lecteurs ! ^^_

__ Acid Kin_


End file.
